It's No Sacrifice
by stout
Summary: Post 6x20 fic for now, but then it takes a life of its own...Arizona is kidnapped and Callie is left to deal with the aftermath.
1. Chapter 1

I posted this story elsewhere (very cool site), I'm actually almost finished with it but do work (lots of it) and a serious case of writers block I'm struggling. I apologize to whoever remembers this fic for taking so long, I promise I'll update soon. I decided to post here while I work through the block :P thanks for reading guys.

It's no sacrifice post 6x20 fic

**mcstout**

It's no Sacrifice

Post 6x20 fic  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Rating: PG-13 (for now)  
A/N: First fanfic ever! just stressed over the whole Callie/Arizona storyline and had to vent. This is probably going to have several chapters. It's kinda dark, tried to make it light on some parts but I don't know if it played out all that well. I have an idea as to where this is going, and I'm totally aware that I've recycled some ideas that have been used over and over (trust me you'll know when you get there) but hopefully you still enjoy the comments, constructive critisim. Also, all mistakes are mine.

A/N 2: I have no medical knowledge, so I just used what I see in GA (I actually paraphrase at one point) which leads me to my next A/N!

A/N 3 To whoever hasn't read this fic...it starts out post 6x20 but then it takes a turn and it gets really dark so make sure to read all the A/N. Thanks again

All characters are property of Shonda Rhimes no infringement is intended.

That night they held each other, neither one wanting to let go, dreading what was to come once morning arrived. As Arizona lay there, completely spent after making love to Calliope, holding her and smoothing over her unruly hair, she knew what she had to do. As the first rays filtered their way through the semi opened blinds, Arizona carefully extricated herself from her lovers grip. She quietly dressed and exited the room, looking back at her sleeping Calliope before closing the door behind her.

Callie woke with a start. Unwilling to open her eyes, she processed all the events that had transpired over the last couple of weeks. She felt her heart sinking when she thought about last night. She wanted to give up everything for Arizona, but as soon as the blonde had turned around and whispered "don't" to her, Callie realized that the peds surgeon was going to have none of it. She stretched her arm trying to find comfort in Arizona but, all she felt were the cold sheets under her fingertips. She quickly sat up, completely awake now. Everything was the same, except _she_ wasn't there. Her heart began to sink, and a searing pain took over her chest. She hadn't imagined Arizona doing this. She was supposed to be different. How could she run away like this without even a goodbye? She got up, and looked for her robe as she felt tears starting to form in her eyes, refusing to give into them.

She opened the door to her bedroom and walked out to the living room. That's when she saw her. She was sitting on the couch, fully dressed, coffee cup in hand staring at an unknown point in the room, obviously thousand of miles away. Callie couldn't help the smile that sprung to her face, and the lonely tear that escaped. "You're still here". Arizona looked up from the couch, startled by the sudden interruption from her thoughts. She put the coffee mug down on the small table in front of her and stood up as soon as she noticed her girlfriends' watery eyes. "Of course, where else would I be?" she whispered quietly as she tenderly kissed the corner of her mouth wiping the stray tear away with her left hand. She then put her arms around the brunettes' neck and nuzzled her chin, soliciting a content sigh. "What do we do now?" the taller woman pondered quietly, scared about what the question would bring about. Arizona took Callie's hand and led her to the couch. Once they were both settled, the PEDS surgeon seemed really nervous all of a sudden and, what worried Callie even more, she also looked distraught. She couldn't seem to look her in the eye, and she was fidgeting with her hands. Callie couldn't take the silence anymore, and the anxiety was quickly taking a hold of her as well, so she took the smaller woman's hands in her own to stop them from nervously moving about. Finally Arizona looked up, the look in her eyes telling the ortho surgeon everything she needed, and didn't want to know. "You're going to break up with me, aren't you?" Callie mused aloud as she stood up, needing some space to collect her thoughts and emotions.

As soon as she heard those words, Arizona eyes started to flood and she cursed herself, she had promised herself she wouldn't lose it, that she would be strong for the both of them.

As soon as Callie saw the tears escape her girlfriend she knew it was the truth. Arizona took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down and to try to listen to the internal mantra she had started this morning-_If you love her, you'll end it, if you love her, you'll end it_- With a voice that sounded much calmer than she actually felt, Arizona started speaking "Listen to me, baby ok?…..You are so amazing, you're willing to sacrifice _everything_ for me Calliope, without a second thought… a-a-and me? What do I have to offer you? Wh-wh-what have I sacrificed?" Her own stuttering and rambling had begun to annoy the peds doctor, increasingly aware of her growing nerves, and the sensation of dread building up in her chest; she drew another deep breath to collect herself before standing up and facing the brunette who had her hands on her hips, shaking her head looking down as if disagreeing with everything she was saying. "I realized yesterday how selfish I've been. I can't give you the things you want, and I am so sorry!" "Stop, Arizona, just stop right there" Callie held up her hand trying to interrupt her, frustrated and terrified of where this was going, but the blonde would have none of it. "Just be quiet for a minute and listen ok Calliope? Because you need me to do this and if I don't do this now than I-I-I never will and you'll end up hating me for it! And you'll realize sooner or later that all the time you've spent with me, you could've spent it with the person that can give yo-." Arizona had to stop herself, her voice breaking. She placed her hands on her hips and looked around the room trying to collect herself. After a few seconds she looked back at Callie and continued – "that can give you a baby…a _family,_ the things you will always want, the things you will always need to be truly happy… so, I'm going to stop thinking about myself and what I want and think about what _you_ need, and you don't _need_ to be with me, y-y-you don't deserve it and this" she gestured at the space between them "it'll break us sooner or later, so I'm doing this now, and you have to believe that in the end, I really do think it's for the best." She finished, nodding her head almost imperceptibly as if trying to reinforce what she just said with the simple gesture. Callie remained quiet throughout Arizona's rant, her face strangely impassive, the only sign that she was processing what she was saying were the small tears falling down her face.

Once the blonde woman quieted down, Callie laughed disbelievingly, while she wiped the tears from her eyes with her hand.

For the first time since she had known Calliope, Arizona was at a loss, she had no idea what was going through that beautiful head of hers. Callie coughed, clearing her throat. "You are unbelievable, you know that Arizona?" Callie said, anger tainting every word she pronounced. Arizona looked up from the coffee stain on the floor, completely confused; she was not expecting this reaction from her lover. "I don't think you actually believe half of what you just said…you know what I think? I think, you're scared"… Arizona opened her mouth to protest but quickly shut it as soon as she saw the warning look her girlfriend gave her. "You're scared that somebody might actually choose you over something so important. You're not worried about me hating you in the future; you actually think you're not worth it. Well you know what? I choose _you_, Arizona Robbins. Yes, I want babies…but I only want them if I can have them with you, so if that's not an option, so be it, but there is _no way_ I am letting you go. You are everything to me. Do you hear me, Ari? _Everything_".

Both women were crying now, neither one trying to hold back anymore. Callie had unconsciously moved forward while she was talking and now they were mere inches apart. The brunette didn't want to make the next move, she had put it all out there and now the ball was on Arizona's court. Arizona slung her arms around Callies' neck, kissing her with all the love and passion she felt. It didn't take long for the Latina to reciprocate, sucking tenderly on the blondes' lower lip. There hands started roaming, Arizona backed Callie up against the island, her hands encircling Callie's waist, their breathing started to get heavier and as Callie traced slow circles down the blondes back, Arizona suddenly stopped. Callie opened her eyes, a mixture of worry and arousal lingering in them. Arizona had not stopped crying, she looked deeply into Calliopes' eyes, and then she slowly kissed her. Callie closed her eyes, savoring the kiss, but not liking the sense of finality that came with it. Arizona abruptly stopped and cupped Callies' cheek with her right hand, then traced delicate patterns slowly over her forehead, then her eyes, her nose, her chin and finally her mouth. The blonde lightly nuzzled the Latinas mouth with her nose, making her part her lips a little. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Suddenly the blonde leaned against Callie's parted lips and as she kissed her for the last time she whispered into her mouth "I'm not worth it". She backed up unable to look her in the eye. "Goodbye Calliope" All Callie could do was stand there, not believing this was actually happening. "I'll come back tomorrow while you're at work to get my things, I'll leave you the key when I'm finished" The peds, doctor said as she walked towards the door, her words sounding harsher than she intended. As she opened the door, Callie had to grab on to the counter for support, sure that her legs were going to give out on her. As the door closed she thought she heard the blonde whisper "I love you".

That had been six months ago; Six months, 24 days, and 8 hours ago to be exact, but who was counting? It had been the longest six months of Callie's life. She had never felt so lost and broken. Not after George, not after Erica, not even after her family disowned her for that brief period of time when she was just starting out with Arizona…. there it was again, that name, she couldn't seem to go a whole day without thinking at least a dozen times about her. But, she had improved. It wasn't so long ago that she couldn't go through a whole day without thinking of her _and_ bawling her eyes out. If it hadn't been for Mark, Cristina and, to her surprise, Little Grey she would have gone back to her old ways. She would have fled, far, far away and buried her feelings in alcohol and casual sex. And although there were nights when she sought one or the other (sometimes even both) she had learned to deal without resorting to her self destructive tendencies. Yes, Calliope Iphegenia Torres had grown up. And much to her dismay, the one person who was a large factor in that process was also the person who had reduced her to a shell of a human being.

They still saw each other fleetingly in Seattle Graces' halls and corridors, in the elevators, in the attending locker rooms; they had even worked on a couple of cases together. Both of them the utmost professionals; they had been civil to each other, sickenly so and no one really noticed the longing glances from the Latina doctor or the tense and defeated posture the peds surgeon hid so well behind her perky demeanor and mesmerizing dimples.

The blonde had not left Seattle Grace Mercy West. Callie had thought that after the break up, Arizona would have quit her job and gone to New York or Dallas, two places her ex-girlfriend was very fond of and were cities she had thought of working in before deciding on Seattle. She knew it was selfish and a bit egocentric to think that her ex would be torn enough to leave everything behind, but she had hoped that that would be the case, at least at first. She had been livid when she found out Arizona wasn't leaving. Now the petite woman would always be around, haunting her every day, reminding her of what she could never have, and how happy she used to be. But, as the days turned into months, and her repeated attempts at reconciliation had been thwarted, Callie found solace in the fact the she got to see her almost anytime she wanted to, granted it wasn't with the blondes knowledge but it was comforting none the less. Callie figured it wasn't stalking if they just happened to eat lunch in the cafeteria or fill out charts at the nurses' station at the same time.

Now, as Callie filled out some paperwork near the nurses station, occasionally looking up to see if a beautiful petite blonde in Heeleys glided past her, she remembered a time not so long ago when she was unable to even be on the same floor as the blonde doctor. Her first day back after their break up Callie had seen Arizona walking through the halls of the hospital a bright smile making her seem almost childlike and carefree. It had been the first time she had seen the surgeon since that day at her apartment. The pain that racked her body had been so intense that she had quickly turned on her heels and darted to the nearest bathroom, throwing up her meager breakfast. When nothing else was left she had dry heaved until her head felt like it was going to explode. It was only after she felt a cold cloth on her forehead that she realized she wasn't alone. She turned around and saw Lexie tentatively moving the cloth from her forehead to her mouth, to help her clean up. Ashamed at her current state, Callie grabbed the cloth and averted her eyes while she used it to clean the vomit and the dry sweat from her face. She had sunk to a new low and to top things off; Little Grey had gotten front row seats. Lexie seemed uncertain as to what to do next but quickly made up her mind as she sank down to the floor, leaning against the stall door. She had a knowing look in her eyes and Callie was strangely comforted by the fact. She knew how much Lexie and Mark had suffered after the break up, but only now could she actually empathize with the younger woman. "She looks so happy" Callie croaked out, her voice dry and her mouth and throat in need of water. "My world is spinning out of control, and she's frolicking around like she's never been happier…I-I don't get it, so tha-that's it? She's never going to give me a second thought. I feel like I'm fighting for every breath here and she's already forgotten about me". Tears started welling up in her eyes, she didn't want to cry in front of Little Grey but she had been the first person she had seen who actually looked worried enough to listen. She hadn't even told Mark about the break up yet.

After a minute of silence, Lexie spoke out. "She's not wearing her Heeley's" she blurted anxiously. Callie looked at the young intern, confusion crossing her features. "It's Friday, and she's not wearing her Heeley's, she _always_ wears them on Fridays'" Lexie let the comment sink in before continuing nervously. "She's trying her best not to show it, but I had rounds with her today…and take it from somebody who had her heart broken not so long ago...She…is…heartbroken" She looked at Callie again, before standing up, still not losing eye contact "Arizona hides it well, not everyone is like you Callie..eh,ummm, … you feel something, anything and you just have to let it show. I admire that in you, but not everyone is like you, _she_ isn't like you…she misses you too". "Thank you Litt..." Callie coughs mildly; correcting herself "Lexie" she manages while she stands up and rearranges her scrubs. There's a moment of silence, but there is no accustomed awkwardness until Lexie looks at the toilet which Callie had forgotten to flush. The sight of vomit instantly doesn't sit well with the blonde "Oh God" she manages as she hurls her own breakfast into the toilet. Callie sighs deeply, not really surprised, and pats the younger woman's back. "I'm going to go get you a wet cloth and some water ok?". "Thanks" is the meek response from the alarmingly green faced woman sitting on the floor.

Callie chuckled at the memory of Little Grey. A potentially great surgeon with a photographic memory and great bed side manner, but couldn't for the life of her handle a little bit of vomit. "What are you laughing about Torres?" Mark sauntered over to his best friend, elated to see her smiling. He leaned against the desk and contemplated her in silence. She definitely looked a lot better, there were barely any circles under her eyes anymore, which meant that she was finally getting at least some rest and she was hanging out with the group more often during and after work. "Nothing much, just had a very weird flashback" Callie said fondly as her beeper shrilled into action. "I gotta go, we're still on for tonight right?" "yeap, I'll see you at Joe's, ten sharp Torres" he said as he left her by the elevators. Callie sighed deeply; she was actually starting to feel like her old self again. Or at least that's what she thought until the elevator doors opened and she saw Arizona.

She was laughing her beautiful laugh, and Callie melted instantly. But, a wave of jealousy hit her once she saw who was eliciting the beautiful sound from her. A gorgeous redhead was smiling at Arizona, holding her right hand and looking adoringly at her. Callie recognized the woman instantly; she had been one of the social workers called in for a child abuse case she had worked on with Arizona a couple of months back. Her name was Evelyn or Eve or something with an "E". And based on the peds surgeons' demeanor, it appeared that the social worker had just said the funniest god damn thing in the whole world. They both turned their heads to the open doors, obviously wanting to know who had been privy to their little intimate moment. As soon as Arizona sat eyes on Callie, she stopped laughing, and let go of the other woman's hand. The redhead didn't seem to notice or mind the awkwardness that settled in the small space. She looked at Callie, instantly recognizing her and shot her a warm smile. "Dr. Torres, long time no see. You going down?" She was actually, damn. She didn't want Arizona to know how much this was getting to her so she put on her most charming smile and stepped into the booth. "Hi, yeah, I just got an emergency page, heading down to the E.R." she said a little awkwardly. Great, like they really cared where she was going. She gave Arizona a polite smile and nod and turned her attention to the blinking numbers above her. She was situated right behind the social worker, and from her vantage point she could just make out Arizona's profile. She was currently looking at her cell phone like it was the most interesting invention in human history, clearly trying to ignore the longing and sweet side long glances the redhead was sending her way.

"Ok, so tonight it's my turn to cook, I can't stand another burnt…_anything_" whispered the redhead mockingly, clearly in the best mood of her life. Callie tried not to roll her eyes and swallowed hard trying to control the pain and jealousy she was feeling but to no avail. Arizona muttered something unintelligible and smiled politely at "what's her face". Ok, it looked like Arizona was feeling just as awkward as Callie, that was at least something, right?. Finally, the doors opened and the two women walked out, the taller of the two turned around and said a quick "goodbye" to Callie, Arizona just stood there and gave a polite nod her way. As soon as the elevators closed Callie held her head in her hands and cursed herself when she felt hot tears wash over her.

Arizona walked into Joe's. She did a quick search for Teddy and Eva but it looked like she was the first one to arrive, so she went to the bar, ordered herself a drink and sat at one of the booths at the back. From there she could see most of the bars patrons, most of them new interns happily getting acquainted with one another. Oh how she longed for those simpler times. She took a sip of her beer and spotted Teddy coming into the bar. She waved her over.

"How was work today?" Teddy questioned as she made herself comfortable opposite her best friend. "Don't want to talk about it" was the surly reply. "ooookay then, what _do_ you want to talk about?". Arizona instantly regretted her shortness, and smiled apologetically at the other blonde "I'm sorry, It's just, it's been a long day, that's all…" "Gotcha, say no more" The cardio doctor flagged one of the waiters down and ordered a round of tequilas. Arizona appreciated Teddy and her knack for making her feel better without having to say anything at all. As the drinks arrived they started talking about Steven, Teddy's new boyfriend who was supposed to meet up with them later on. "I am so glad he's not a doctor, I mean, I get it, doctors are hot" she said, while she chugged her third tequila shot and gestured with her free hand at the peds surgeon and herself "I mean, come on, right? We're _hot_!" Arizona laughed, finally feeling the alcohol kick in "yeah, super hot" she chimed in playfully. "But, they are…I'm sorry…_we_ are just so self involved and proud and irritatingly know it all-y?-is that even a word?" she said innocently, almost making Arizona spit her beer out and making it painfully apparent she couldn't hold her liquor. "Hey guys, am I late?" Eva looked at the empty tequila shots and bottles of beer on the table and smiled "I'm definitely late" she chuckled as she gave Teddy a quick kiss on the cheek and pecked Arizona on the lips.

"We were just talking about how nice it is not to date doctors" Arizona summarized their previous converstaion, looking at the red head up and down. Eva blushed slightly and took a sip of Teddy's beer. "Well, I think doctors are _super_ hot" the beautiful woman answered timidly, looking at Arizona suggestively. "We know!" the two drunk women almost screamed in unison. Teddy looked at Arizona and smiled "you and me, we`re…we´re like this" she said as she pointed to her forehead and then pointed at the blonde doctor several times. They all laughed at the usually calm and stoic doctor but as soon as Arizona turned towards the door all the laughter had gone out of her. Callie was walking in with Mark and Lexie in toe. They went straight for the bar and made themselves comfortable. Mark had his arm around the younger Grey's waist, while she was talking adamantly to the raven haired woman next to her. She heard Calliope laugh and that did it for her. She excused herself and made her way quickly to the bathroom.

"What is wrong with you?" she said, once she had splashed some water on her face. She was looking at her reflection in the mirror trying to convince herself to go back out there and have a good time. It's not like she hadn't seen Callie at Joe's before, but this time was different. She was on a _date_, she couldn't be stealing glances at her ex with Eva right there next to her. She really liked the social worker, she was a breath of fresh air and she was patient and kind and not to mention beautiful. Everything she could ever want in a woman. But, she wasn't her Calliope. It infuriated her that she still thought of the Latina as hers, but she couldn't help it. She lightly slapped her cheek, trying to focus on the moment. "Now, you're going to get back out there and you're going to have a good time with your potential future girlfriend and you're going to ignore your ex-girlfriend…you're very _hot _ex-girlfriend." She finished almost in a whisper as she took a deep, calming breath. Just as she was about to head out, the door to the bathroom shot open. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone was in here" It was Callie, great. How was she supposed to ignore her now? The raven haired woman laughed awkwardly "I know, It's a public bathroom, people come in here all the time, I just didn't know you'd be in here" She said lamely, mentally kicking herself for her verbal diarrhea. "It's fine, I was just leaving anyway" the blonde woman tried to smile and ease the tension but she couldn't quiet look her in the eye. "Nice seeing you" she said as she walked passed Callie towards the door. "Ari…Arizona wait" With those words, the smaller woman's heart instantly started to beat faster. Damn it, she hated that Callie still had this much of a hold on her. She slowly turned around and expectantly looked at the other woman. "I'm…I'm really happy for you Arizona" Callie whispered. Then she smiled that brilliant smile of hers and took a step towards the petite woman. Arizona swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, her hands were sweating and there were definitely butterflies in her stomach. "I think she's really good for you, and I just don't want to tread on eggshells with you anymore, so I'm just going to come out and say this-and please ignore the sappy undertones because I'm blaming that 100% on you and our time together" She joked. Arizona swallowed another lump in her throat, this time positive that Calliope had caught on to her nervousness. All she could do was nod for her to continue. When she didn't get the desired response from the woman across from her, Callies' smile faded and her whole face turned she was about to tell her was the truth…not the whole truth, but enough to maybe help her move on. She needed to say how she felt in order to do just that. "I think you are the most kind and intelligent…and-and beautiful woman on the face of the earth and you deserve everything good and wonderful in life. I just wanted you to know that I am…I'm really happy for you and I hope she treats you like you deserve" the Latina finished earnestly.

Before she had a chance to respond, Arizona felt herself being enveloped in what she could only describe as the best, most sensuous and loving hug anyone had the pleasure of receiving. It didn't take long for the blonde to come to her senses and hug her back. They stood there, breathing each other in. Callie instantly realized that hugging Arizona was a bad idea. Her smell was intoxicating and she hadn't touched her in such a long time. She felt her heart pounding in her chest and she was sure the other woman could feel it. She abruptly pulled away, leaving the other woman feeling suddenly empty. Arizona didn't know what to say, all she knew was that that simple hug had made her feel what a million nights with Eva could never make her feel, what no one else would ever make her feel. She was still so much in love with the raven haired beauty but she remembered her promise to herself. She loved Calliope and that meant she came before anything, including herself. She smiled weakly, "Thank you, Callie". She turned around, still in a daze, she didn't want the other woman to see her break down. She quickly exited the bathroom and found the other two women. Steven was now sitting next to Teddy, deep in conversation. "Hey guys, I'm not feeling all that great. I'm just going to go home and call it a night" she said as she put on her coat and paid for her drinks. "Hey, you ok Zona? You want me to come with?" Eva said with a worried expression as she stood. Arizona looked up, and saw Callie talking to a pretty, short haired woman. It looked like one of the new scrub nurses but she couldn't really tell in her current drunken state. Callie had obviously said something charming or funny because the other woman had leaned forward laughing, grabbing Calliopes' arm suggestively. The slut! The ortho surgeon, chanced a look at the woman's hand on her forearm and looked at her questioningly. The younger woman smiled seductively, eliciting a shy smile from Callie. Arizona had to leave, she couldn't be witness to this! She looked at Eva and grabbed her hand and pulled her towards her, kissing her forcefully on the lips. "I want to be with you tonight" she whispered. Eva smiled, elated at the prospect of spending the night with the beautiful woman. She turned around and excused both of them. Teddy got up and hugged her dear friend, almost knowingly. She smiled reassuringly at Arizona as she held out her hand to Eva and left the bar, not looking back.

TWO MONTHS LATER

"Right-angle clamp, please. Come on Sofie, don't quit on me now". The flat line sound emanating from the monitors had not changed for the past 10 minutes, no matter what Arizona Robbins and her team tried to do. "Damn it! I can't get the clamp to hold. Give me the bipolars. I'm gonna go in at a different angle…charge to 300 hundred" Karev stood at the ready with the paddles trying to revive the young child every few seconds while the peds attending tried to stop the deadly flow of blood seeping through the childs heart". "Clear!" Karev warned before using the paddles on the lifeless body. He knew a lost cause when he saw one, and this was _definitely_ a lost cause.

"Doctor Robbins", Alex tried to get her attention but the attending was not listening. She had begun to manually massage little Sophie Seger's heart. "Doctor Robbins!- Arizona! That's enough! She's gone". The blonde surgeon looked up at Karev, still holding the tiny heart in her hands. "She's gone" The resident repeated, softly this time. Arizona nodded once, acknowledging she had heard him and backed up, the scrub nurses removed her blood stained gloves and surgical mask. "Time of death 14:08" she read the time feeling completely defeated. Karev moved trepidly towards his mentor, not quiet sure what he should say but feeling he had to say something. "You did everything you could Robbins, there was nothing more we could've done for the kid" Arizona was still looking at the clock on the wall, seemingly not hearing anything the young doctor had just said. "You want me to inform the father?". That had snapped her out of her daze "um, no…I'll go, he's been in and out of this hospital for two years, Sophie was the only family he had…he should hear this from me" she said matter of factly as she made her way out the door into the waiting area.

Callie, fork in hand, was playing with her insipid salad, while eying the dessert cart on the other side of the cafeteria. Cristina and Meredith looked at each other knowingly, Meredith smiled and Cristina just rolled her eyes. "Are we trying the healthy food diet again this week, Callie?" Meredith mocked the attending while devouring her hamburger. With that Cristina opened her bag of chips, smelling with an exaggerated gesture the greasy goodness. "mmm, that's the stuff". Callie rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation, while she stared at the two best friends. "Guys, we are not 25 anymore, we can't go around eating unhealthy, artificial,…" her eyes moved to the bag of potato chips in the residents hand…"delicious, greasy-screw it, gimme!" . Cristina moved away just as the Latina was about to swipe at the bag. "uh,uh,uh…mine! Get your own toxic food" she said, as she put another chip in her mouth. Owen looked at his girlfriend and smiled adoringly. He passed his baby carrots to the ortho attending "Here, they're just as good as the bad stuff". "Gee, thanks" replied Callie emotionless as she took a bite of the small vegetable. "Hello ladies, Hunt" Mark stated as he took a seat next to Callie, taking a bite out of his apple. "Have you heard?" Everyone at the table rolled their eyes. "Seems like Stevens might be coming back in a couple of weeks". A collective "What?" could be heard throughout the cafeteria, making everyone turn to look at their table. "How do you know?" Cristina prodded, her voice a conspiratorial whisper. "Shephard said that she was requesting a trial period and since he practically fired all the Mercy Westers he's considering it" He answered with the same low whisper. "Wait,wait,wait,wait…Derek Shepherd, _my_ Derek Shepherd…my _husband_ Derek Shephard, _that_ Derek Shepherd told you that one of _my_ closest friends' may be coming back, and he didn't even consider running this by _me_?"

An awkward silence descended over the table. Mark suddenly stopped chewing on his apple, clearly aware of what he had gotten himself into. He looked down at his beeper and coughed " mmm would you look at that. Emergency, damn it! Sorry guys, I have to go save lives- "You're a plastic Surgeon Mark, you don't save lives, you fix noses" Callie quipped, enjoying her friends flustered state. Mark glared at her, shooting daggers her way before flashing his most charming smile and directing it at the rest of the table. "Duty calls….Ladies, Hunt" He looked at Meredith…."Mrs. Shepherd." He nodded and smiled awkwardly as he stood up and left.

"Excuse me, I'm going to go and kill the C_hief" _Meredith said, as she stood up and turned to head out as well, almost bumping into Linda. "Oh, Hi Mer". "Hey Linda" the resident blurted out nonchalant as she walked by. "Hey guys, hi baby" The surgical nurse sat at the table holding two pudding cups in her hand. She leaned over and kissed Callie while she deposited one of the cups in front of her girlfriend. "oooh,thankyou,thankyou,thankyou" Callie graciously took the cup and quickly opened it, practically inhaling the chocolate pudding. Cristina snickered and Linda smiled at her girlfriend before opening her dessert. "Hey, have you guys heard?" "nonono…that's enough gossip for one day, they just told us about Stevens. We have enough on our plate as it is" Owen warned with a tiny smile on his face. "Who's Stevens?" "Doesn't matter, spill" Cristina was sick of Izzie and her coming and going as she pleased. She genuinely liked Karev, although she would never admit it to anyone and she had half a mind to kick Izzie's ass for the hurt she had caused him. "Ok, So it seems like Dr. Robbins lost a patient today- At the sound of Arizona's name Callie put down the cup, immediately worried for the blond doctor- so, she went to tell the father, right? And the guy goes _mental _on her." "What? Is she alright?" Callie blurted out, unaware that she had stood up from her seat. "Yeah, I guess so, the guy started yelling and it looks like he shoved her against a wall on the way out. I wasn't there, but the nurses that saw the whole thing told me she's fine. She's finishing up her shift, they didn't even get a chance to call security, so I don't think it was a big deal…Baby? where are you going….Callie?" Callie didn't hear the last part of her girlfriends' question; she was already out the door practically running towards the Peds surgical wing.


	2. Chapter 2

It's no Sacrifice chap. 2/?

Post 6x20 fic  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Rating: PG-13 (for now)  
A/N: Next chapter. A lot shorter than the previous one and it probably has a lot more mistakes (I haven't had time to proof read it thoroughly).

A/N 2: I have no medical knowledge, so I just used what I see in GA

A/N 3: All characters are property of Shonda Rhimes no infringement is intended.

Thnx for all your comments! If you have any thoughts,ideas,critisism, comments, etc. don't be shy! :)

Chapter 2:

"Nooooooo, I don't want it! Pleeeeease!" six year old Justin Summers screeched as Karev was preparing his PCV vaccine. The young resident could now admit to anyone: He loved peds _surgery_. And at times like this he knew why, the patient was usually unconscious. The child was starting to get out of control, and Karev? He could deal with worried and overprotective parents…whiney, scared brats? Well, he was still on a learning curve when it came to them.  
"Hey Justin" Arizona entered the room, her usual bright smile adorning her face. Alex couldn't help but feel a little relieved that Dr. Robbins had shown up. He had been trying to get the kid ready for his vaccine over 15 minutes ago but the little monster wouldn't hold still. Arizona looked at Karevs' frustrated face and tried to hide the smile that threatened to appear on her own. She shook her head imperceptibly and took the syringe from the residents' hand. "Dr, Zonaaaaa….I don't want it! Pleaaaaaase"" the little boy cried as he saw his favorite doctor smile down at him. Arizona turned to the boys' mother. "So Sonya, how's that trip to Florida coming along?" The woman knew immediately where this was going and played along "Everything's going as planned, Justin here wants us to go visit Mickey and we promised him that as soon as he got better we'd go" "Really? Is that right Justin?" The little boy had quieted down as soon as he heard the word "Mickey". "Yes, I'm better! I'm better!" he said excitedly. Arizona laughed as she carefully took the boys arm in her hand. "And what are you going to do when you meet Mickey?" The boy was now looking contemplatively at his mother. "I-I want Pluto". "You want Pluto?" Arizona said as she easily located a vein and inserted the needle in the boys arm; she then turned to his mother, seriously looking for a better explanation. "Unbelievable" an exasperated Karev muttered as he saw how easily the peds surgeon had tricked the little boy into submission. Justins' mother laughed "He wants to ask Mickey if we can take Pluto home with us". Finished with the task at hand, Arizona checked the boys' vitals and quickly scanned his chart. "Well little man, I think you're going to be seeing Mickey and Pluto very soon" she said as she looked encouragingly at Sonya. "Yeah?" the relieved look on the mothers face was priceless. "Yeap" The blonde doctor said smiling while she gave the small boy a lollipop. "I'll come back later with the discharge papers" she said as she ruffled the smiling boys hair.

Arizona quickly left the room and as soon as she was out of sight she leaned her head against the wall and held her side. Karev walked out just in time to see the petite woman's attempt to mask her pain. "I heard what happened earlier" he said, trying to sound casual but couldn't quiet keep the worry from his tone. "I'm fine Karev". She said sternly. "I'm just saying what I heard, but you should get yourself looked at". He said while leaning against the wall, looking at the people passing by. "In case you haven't noticed, _I'm_ a doctor and I'm telling you I'm fine" she repeated also staring ahead. Karev turned to his left and saw a very determined looking Callie Torres walking their way. "See? This is what happens when people don't take care of themselves when they should" he said turning around to face his mentor, a devilish smile on his face. "Wha-what are you talking about Karev?" Arizona asked confused. "Later" and with that he pushed himself off the wall and headed towards the elevators, leaving Arizona a clear view of Calliope Torres marching towards her. She immediately stood up straight but before she could decide where to go and hide, Callie was already by her side. "Come with me now" she ordered as she walked passed Arizona and entered the attendings' locker room. The blond doctor sighed heavily and walked after Callie, knowing that there was no way she could ignore the Latina when she was like this

"Siempre haces esto! nunca, pero nunca te cuidas! Te apuesto que ni siquiera te _acuerdas _dela vez que te fracturaste el tobillo…no me dejaste examinarte y estuviste _dos semanas_ sin poder moverte-orgullosa, egoísta….."

This is what bombarded Arizonas' ears as soon as she opened the doors to the attendings locker room. She didn't quite understand what Callie was saying but she was positive the Ortho doctor was ranting about the whole ankle ordeal. It had been a year and a half ago. Callie and Arizona had just finished their shifts and were heading back to the brunettes apartment. Arizona hadn't even taken the time to change out of her scrubs. After all, her girlfriends apartment was right across the street and after a 48 hour shift all her tired brain could think about was a hot shower, and her girlfriend…preferably in bed…and naked. It was mid winter and the peds surgeon didn't even have a jacket on, having left everything in her cubby. Just as Callie had taken her jacket off and placed it over her girlfriends' shoulders, the blond surgeon had gotten paged for an Emergency. "No,no,no,no" she whined, stomping her foot on the ground like a little kid while she checked her pager. She turned to her girlfriend, a tired and apologetic look in her eyes. Although Calliope felt a little sorry for Arizona, she couldn't help but laugh at her girlfriends' antics. She kissed her softly as she zipped up the jacket over Arizona's chest. "I'll have food waiting for you when you get back" she whispered. The blond smiled at her beautiful girlfriend and kissed her again tenderly. All too soon, they heard the annoying beeping sound again. Arizona groaned and pried herself from her lovers' lips. She turned quickly and started sprinting towards the hospital, not paying attention to her footing or Heelys for that matter. Suddenly her right wheel lodged itself in a crack in the sidewalk and she fell face first onto the cold cement. She immediately felt a searing pain coming from her ankle. "oh my god, Ari? Are you alright?" Callie asked worried. She had immediately run to her side and was now kneeling down next to her. Great, her girlfriend had just seen her make a fool of herself. She looked around praying no one else had been privy to her humiliation. She immediately saw Cristina (of course) bent over, actually tearing up from laughing so hard. Now the pain wasn't anything compared to the embarrassment that coursed through her body. She stood up, trying not to make a face as she stood on her hurt ankle. "Baby, let me check it" Callie said, still kneeling on the ground trying to assess the damage. "Callie, I'm fine! I have an emergency, remember?". She said, suddenly in a _really_ bad mood. "Hold still, Arizona" The Latina grunted, ignoring the blonde as she tried to prod the hurt ankle. Cristina had recovered from her laughing attack and had walked over to stand next to Arizona "Thank you" was all she said with a straight face. Arizona rolled her eyes and started limping towards the hospital entrance. Cristina caught up to her and encircled her waist without saying a word. Callie looked at the two doctors utterly frustrated with her girlfriend before jogging up to them. "I'm going to take a look at that ankle". She said matter of factly. "I'm going to go into surgery" Arizona replied with the same tone of voice. "Arizona! You have a sprained ankle…at best…it could be broken! You need x-rays and if you don't take something for the pain and the swelling you won't be able to move it for _weeks_" Callie said exasperated. "Callie, I…am….fine!" She said as she let go of Cristina and started walking to the E.R without limping. She gave a cute smile and a wave disappearing behind the revolving doors. "She's going to regret _that_ tomorrow" Cristina said as she watched the peds retreating form.

Sure enough, Arizona hadn't been able to move her foot for more than two weeks. Her emergency surgery had lasted almost three hours and by the time she had gotten home her ankle had swelled to the size of a tennis ball. Callie had never let her forget that little incident; always making sure the peds was aware of her most infuriating flaw: Not being able to ask for help.

Now, a year and a half later, Callie had obviously found out about the little incident in the peds waiting room. And was currently immersed in the lecture she was giving the blond doctor. Arizona watched as the beautiful woman walked up and down, flailing her arms about and ranting god knows what in Spanish. She was touched that the raven haired woman still cared, at least enough to get all worked up over her health. She took a deep breath and, feeling the pain at her side, decided to sit down on one of the benches while she let the other woman vent. As soon as she took a seat, an involuntary hiss escaped her lips, the pain increasing as she positioned herself on the bench. Callie immediately shut up and looked at Arizona, concern written all over her face. She slowly walked towards the smaller woman and sighed heavily as she knelt in front of her. They stared at each other for a few brief moments before Arizona broke eye contact, too tired to even pretend the other woman had no effect on her. "Let me see" Calliope whispered. "Cal-" Arizona started to protest, but the Ortho surgeon interrupted her, repeating with the same soft tone as before "Let me see". Arizona looked at her ex-lover; the worried look in her eyes was enough to make her heart break. Callie stood up taking Arizonas' left hand in one of her own, helping the petite woman to her feet. Callie had not once broken eye contact and as she stepped closer to the blond and tenderly lifted the other woman's scrub shirt she could see the faint blush appearing on the smaller woman's neck. She was so relieved to see that she was causing some effect on the blond, because although Calliope intended to be the utmost professional now, she couldn't quite help feeling that her heart was going to drill its way out of her chest. She stopped lifting the shirt when she came to the underside of the blondes braw. She only really needed to take a look at her ribs and she didn't want to make the other woman any more uncomfortable than she probably already was. Arizona was staring intently at Callies' hands. They were manoeuvring professionally and quickly over each rib, but she was still mesmerized by their softness. When Callie prodded a particularly tender point, a soft moan escaped Arizonas' lips. "I'm sorry Ari" The ortho whispered tenderly, so immersed in what she was doing, she didn't notice she had just called her ex by her nickname. Arizonas' head shot up, looking intently at the brunettes beautiful features, surprised at how much the use of her nickname had affected her. Tears started to well up in her eyes. Callie looked up and as soon as she saw the blonds' pained expression she stopped what she was doing. "Arizona? Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" "I'm fine…A-are we finished here?" she croaked out hoarsely. Callie nodded and slid the shirt back down the other woman's body. "It looks like you haven't cracked any ribs, but you should go up and get an x-ray just in case…" Callie finished, then opened her mouth like she wanted to say something, then quickly closed it again. She finally decided to ask if the peds wanted some company, knowing how hard today must have been for her." I know this has been a _really_ crappy day for you and…and, well, my shift ends in 20 minutes. I just wanted to know if you nee-" "Dr. Robbins?" A nervous intern interrupted her train of thought "of course" muttered the brunette to herself as she turned around to see who was going to get stuck with extra hours of scut work this week.

Arizona still hadn't taken her eyes off the brunette who was now looking like she wanted to kill Kristen, the young intern. She knew what Callie had wanted to ask her; she was sure that the Latina was worried for her and didn't want to leave her alone. She was grateful Callie had come looking for her. She had been devastated when she lost Sophie today and then Patrick, her father hadn't been able to cope with the news, blaming the childs' death on her. That had been a blow worse than the one he had given her when he pushed her against the wall. But now, these last few minutes with Calliope had given her at least some peace. For that alone she would always be grateful to the beautiful woman standing next to her "um, a Ms. Eva Cashore is looking for you?...I-I wouldn't normally bother you but it seems really urgent"

"Thank you Kristen". The younger woman smiled at the peds surgeon and then directed a worried gaze at the ortho attending before turning around to leave.

Callie looked at Arizona, plastering a fake-albeit sweet smile on her face. "Go, don't keep her waiting". "Thank you…for everything" Arizona said honestly. She turned to leave but before she reached the door she quickly turned and looked at the brunette. "I would've said yes" she said, directing a bright smile at the beautiful woman-dimples and all. Callie smiled back, nodding her understanding. And as the peds surgeon left the room Callie couldn't control the goofy grin that had appeared on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

It's No Sacrifice chapter 3

All GA characters are property of Shonda Rhimes no infringement is intended

A MONTH LATER

Finished with her very long shift, a very tired Arizona Robbins walked out onto the street, the light breeze ruffling her hair and making her wish she had put on a sweater or jacket. She briskly walked to her car, while rummaging through her purse to find her keys. A familiar laugh made her look up. Calliope Torres was heading out of her apartment building in full on date mode. Her clothes and makeup were flawless and Arizona couldn't help but smile at the sight of her. She was wearing a low cut emerald green dress that stopped right above her knees. She had her hair pulled back in a simple yet elegant pony tail. Arizonas' eyes made their way down the Latinas long, sensuous legs and quickly stopped herself as soon as she realized what she was doing. As she inserted the key into the front door she couldn't help sneak one last glance back up at her ex-lover. That's when she saw Linda waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, flowers in hand. Callie looked completely awed by the woman waiting for her and as soon as she got to her level, the brunette kissed her passionately. Arizona wasn't surprised by the ache she felt in her heart but she had to admit, things were getting better. Before, she had been living day in and day out with a throbbing consistent pain in her chest she was sure would be the end of her. But now, almost a year after that horrible day when she just had to go all stupid and selfless and let the love of her life go, the pain had quieted down to a dull throb. It was always there, but it was manageable. At least when she wasn't privy to scenes like the one she was witnessing now.

Her relationship with Callie had gotten better. They both knew they would never be friends. No, their feelings for each other were much too complicated for them to even try. But they weren't walking on eggshells anymore and they had actually had a few short conversations. Nothing of transcendence; work, Arizonas' family, Callies' new nephew, they had made a silent agreement to not mention girfriends, it was just easier that way. Arizona took a deep breath and as she made her way into the drivers' seat, her cell phone rang. It was Eva. "Hey baby" Arizona answered with a smile. "Yes, I'm on my way to your place now. Want me to pick up something on the way?" She smiled as she listened to her girlfriend describe a variety of dishes she had cooked up for her. "Sounds delicious, I'll go get us some whine then, see you in twenty" With that she hung up. As she turned on the ignition her gaze wondered to Callies' building, the two women were no longer there. The blonde took a deep breath, while backing away from her parking spot, eager to get home to her girlfriend and a place where she could keep thoughts of Calliope Torres as far from her mind as possible.

A few parking spaces behind Arizona, a man with dark and bloodshot eyes was holding the steering wheel with his two hands like his life depended on it. He was sweating profusely and his breathing turned erratic as he saw the blond woman drive away.

Patrick Seger had been a quiet man all his life. He was handsome and he made relatively good money. After his wife died of cancer a couple of years ago, he had promised himself he would keep his baby girl, his lifeline, from harms way. He had taken her to this very hospital not one month ago, feeling little Sophie was coming down with the flu. When he had left her in the care of Dr. Arizona Robbins she had been alive. Sophie had smiled up at him while the doctor checked her vitals. The bitch had said that it was probably just the flu but they were going to run some test just in case. Not two hours later, Arizona had rushed into the room and informed him they had to take Sophie to the OR. Patrick looked at his baby girl then, she seemed just fine; she just had a little fever that's all. Arizona said something about an interrupted aortic arc, she tried to explain to him that his babys' heart was very weak and that they needed to operate immediately. He had looked into those blue eyes, so much like his Sophies' and he had trusted her. He had kissed the little girl on the forehead and promised her everything would be alright. Three hours later she was dead and with her Patricks' heart soon followed. All he could feel now was anger, an incontrollable anger he thought was impossible to feel without exploding. His baby girl had been everything to him, and now…he had nothing. All because of that bitch!

Patrick Seger had been a quiet, simple man. A good husband and an even better father. But the man behind the steering wheel was not Patrick Seger anymore. And as he put his car into drive, slowly trailing behind Arizona Robbins new Saab, a lone tear escaped his eye. He was going to make her pay.


	4. Chapter 4

It's no Sacrifice Chapter 4

I just copy/pasted from what I had saved (I'm lazy like that :P) so I haven't changed the A/N sorry

It's no Sacrifice Chapter 4  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Rating: PG-13 (for now)  
Summary: post 6x20 fic  
A/N: Hey guys. Here's the next chapter. It starts out a little slow (I think) but then it get's better. It's pretty late here so i kinda rushed through the ending, I'm literally falling asleep on my keyboard LOL. I'll reread it tomorrow and change it if something doesn't fit. All mistakes are mine! (There's probably gonna be a few in this one...I'm really sleepy:P)  
Thank you very, very much for all your comments. Again they are greatly appreciated.

A/N2: I have never been to Seattle, so I totally made up (and will probably keep making up) locations, roads, etc :P

All GA characters belong to Shonda Rhimes, no Infringement is intended.

Chapter 4

Mark was sitting by himself in the cafeteria, staring at his untouched lunch tray, waiting for his girlfriend, Lexie, to join him for lunch. He wanted to be a gentleman and wait until she arrived before he started eating, but she was running 10 minutes late and he was starving. Just as he was about to cave in and engulf his turkey sandwich he saw Eva walk through the cafeteria doors. She did not look good. Her hair was a mess and it looked like she'd been crying. _'It finally happened' _thought Mark without being able to suppress the joy he was feeling at why he thought the younger woman was in this state. _'Arizona finally broke up with her._ He couldn't wait to tell the news to Callie, maybe than his best friend would get her act together and go after Blondie.

Don't get him wrong, he liked Linda, Callies' current girlfriend just fine. And he was also the first to admit that the peds surgeon could sometimes get on his nerves with that consistent, unwavering perky attitude of hers. But she had been the only one that had really_ seen_ Callie for who she really was; she had fixed her and had treated her like she deserved. For that alone he would always have a soft spot for the blond attending. He was sure that Arizona and Calliope missed each other, painfully so, and he hadn't seen either of them as happy as when they had been a couple. He understood why they broke up but they had been good together; they had made _sense,_ for him at least…but what did he know, right?

Eva looked around the cafeteria clearly searching for someone and Mark was surprised when a relieved look crossed the woman's features as she set eyes on him. She quickly walked over to his table. He did not like the look in her eyes or the heavy set feeling beginning to course its way through his chest. "Mark" she said with a shaky voice as she approached him. "Have you seen Arizona today? Ha-has she come into work?" She asked hopefully. "I'm, I'm not sure. I think she was supposed to come in for rounds this morning, but Derek has been changing everyone's schedule around so….Is everything all right?" He asked sincerely concerned. "She was supposed to meet me for dinner yesterday. I talked to her just as she was getting off work…she-she said she was going to pick up some wine for us…she never came home and she's not answering her cell" She was nearly sobbing as she finished the last statement, her eyes filled with unshed tears. "Hey guys" Lexie was standing next to Eva holding her lunch tray, a confused look on her face. She saw the other woman's' distraught state and her boyfriends worried look, not liking what she was seeing at all. "Have you seen Dr. Robbins today Lexie?" Mark asked the resident. "Uh, no, actually. I don't think she came into work today. I was just checking in on a peds patient, Dr. Gilbert was attending. Why?". A quiet sob escaped the beautiful redheads' lips. Mark stood up, "Listen, Eva, we don't know anything yet. She could've come down with something or Derek might have changed her schedule. I'm going to go find him, ok?...Lets not worry until we have to" He said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. He looked at Lexie and she immediately understood what she had to do. "Come on, lets go get you some coffee and then you can fill me in on what's happening" She said as she placed her untouched tray on the table and led the other woman to the small coffee stand in the corner of the cafeteria. Mark watched them for a moment before turning on his heels and heading out the doors, his lunch completely forgotten.

Callie had just finished repairing a pretty complex tibia fracture and was heading to the attendings' locker room to change out of her scrubs when she caught sight of Linda. The ortho surgeon smiled profusely at the sight of her girlfriend who was currently leaning casually over the nurses' station reading a magazine. "You look…busy" She stated sarcastically as she stood next to the smaller brunette. The nurse jumped at hearing the other woman's voice, clearly not expecting any company. She looked down at the magazine and then back up at the Latina, obviously embarrassed at getting caught red handed relishing in one of her favorite pass times "I'll have you know, Dr. Torres, that I am currently in the process of doing _very_ important research" The nurse said with a serious face as she closed the magazine keeping her place with a post it as she tried to hide it from her girlfriends view. Calliope laughed and went with it."Oh really? And, dare I ask, what we're researching?" She said as she swiped the magazine from her girlfriends grasp. "Give it back!" Linda said, trying to sound mad but couldn't quite keep the playful tone from her voice. "oooo….Giselle Bundchen back with her ex? That _is_ pretty important stuff" she said as she scanned through the magazine, not paying attention to the now red faced woman standing next to her. She closed the magazine and handed it back nonchalant to the nurse. "Giselle? really?" she said, scrunching her nose a little. "uh, yeah…she's only like the _hottest _supermodel in the whole entire universe" The smaller woman stated matter-of factly."Hmmm…If I had _my_ pick, I'd _research_ Cindy over Giselle any day" Callie whispered with a lascivious yet playful tone to her voice. "_Really?_ I had you pegged for more of a 'blonde type' sort of girl" her girlfriend replied only half jokingly.

Callie could easily make out the insecure tone in her girlfriends' voice. She had been going out with Linda for about three months now and being a nurse in this hospital, she had obviously been aware of Callies' past relationships even before they had met. In the beginning, they had not talked about their previous relationships, both of them trying to keep things light and drama free, which was just fine by Callie. But, as time went by it began to be painfully apparent that the other woman was curious and a little jealous of one _particular_ ex-girlfriend. When Linda broached the subject a few weeks ago, Callie had stopped the conversation before it could go any further. She had simply told the short haired nurse dryly that she and Arizona had broken up and were not getting back together, that she was happy dating her now and that was that. They had never talked about it again, but once in a while Linda couldn't help her insecurities flourish. Callie tried not to get too annoyed with her girlfriend, putting herself in the other woman's shoes. She decided not to let this particular comment bother her, instead she gave Linda the sweetest smile she could muster and leaned closer to the smaller woman "Nope, _definitely_ liking brunettes" She said suggestively as she threaded a short strand of dark hair through her fingers. "Oh god, get a room" A grumpy Izzie Stevens bellowed dryly as she placed a chart in a small pile next to Callie. "Hey there sunshine!" Linda smiled at the recently re hired resident. "I am sooo hating this day" Izzie sighed as she looked at the two women standing close to one another "god! what is it with this hospital? It's like high school all over again only with crazed, surgery starved _children_" She said as she watched Alex walk past them, completely ignoring the tall blonde doctor. Izzie sighed heavily "just, just don't be all lovey dovey around me today ok?...please?". Callie gave the blond woman a sympathetic smile before noticing Mark and Derek who were ushering two police officers into Dereks' office. Before he entered Mark looked up and caught Callies' eye, a worried look washing over his features. He placed his hand over his mouth,clearly torn about something before he made a decision and turned his attention back to the officers and Derek He excused himself and made his way over to his best friend. "Hey Mark, what's up? Is someone in trouble?" Callie asked concerned as the other attending neared the station. "Callie, I need to talk to you" He looked at Stevens and Linda before turning back to the brunette. "in private." He said as he took her by the elbow and led her to a near by on call room "I guess I'll see you guys later" Callie uttered with a smile over her shoulder as she tried to keep up with Marks long strides.

"Ok Mark, What is it? You're scaring me here" She simply stated once they were inside the room. They were standing face to face, Mark looking at anything but the woman in front of him. He took a long, shuttering breath collecting himself before placing his hands on his friends shoulders lowering his face and leveling himself to her height. "Callie, I need you to _listen _to me, and I need you to try and stay calm. Ok? We don't know anything for sure yet. _Promise_ me you'll try and stay calm" He said with a look so intense, Callie couldn't help but feel her heart sink a little. "Ok, ok Mark. I promise…What is it?" She asked with trepidation, trying to not let her friends' flustered state get to her. After a long silence the plastic surgeon spoke

"It's Arizona" At the sound of her name, Callies' heart tightened, she did not like where this was going. "What-what about Arizona?" She asked with a frightened tone to her voice as she took a few steps back, making Mark let go of her shoulders "They found her car a few miles from here. It appears that someone rammed into her and took off. I don't know any of the details, but she wasn't in her car." "WHAT?" She practically yelled, "What do you mean she wasn't in her car? Where the hell is she then?" she asked masking her fear with anger. "Torres, Torres, calm down!" The older man tried to comfort his friend who was currently pacing about the room like a caged animal "CALLIE!" He yelled, snapping her back from wherever she had gone to. "She's probably at another hospital. The police are looking for her. They'll find her!" Callies' breathing had become erratic and she felt like the room was going to cave in on her. She clutched at her stomach and leaned against a near by wall, her vision tunneling and her chest tightening, making it hard for her to breathe. She was having a panic attack. Mark moved to help her but as he placed his hand on the small of her back, Callie immediately stepped out of his reach. "I-I-I-I can't be here" She gasped as she made her way to the door. Mark quickly blocked her path "Callie, where are you going?" "Move, Mark" She stated flatly as she tried to calm herself down, her eyes fixated at some point near Marks chest. "Callie, I can't even _begin_ toimagine what you must be going through right now but, I _know_ you and whatever you're thinking of doing…just, take a minute to get yourself together…Eva is here, I don't think she knows anything yet…so think about that before you go out there" He finished lamely, becoming increasingly worried at how calm his friend had suddenly become. "Get. Out. Of. My. Way" She punctuated each word menacingly as she finally looked up meeting his eyes. Not standing the weight of Marks' worried gaze, she stormed passed him opening the door and shutting it with a deafening slam.

Callie walked with a purposeful stride to Shepherds office. The nurses' station was currently littered with people, curious at the scene unfolding before them. Eva was now in the room, she had clearly been informed of Arizona's disappearance. She was sitting in front of Derek's desk, her hands covering her face as the chief and the officers stood helplessly by. Linda saw Calliope storming her way to the office. "Baby, what's going on?" She anxiously asked as she tried to grab Callie's hand while she walked by. Callie brusquely pulled away "Don't" She simply stated putting her hand up as she kept walking undeterred. She quickly walked up to the office door and opened it without a second thought.

"Can somebody tell me what the HELL is going on here? WHERE is Arizona?" She demanded as she angrily looked at the three men standing in the office. At the sound of Callie's voice, Linda stood up, her face red and swollen from all the crying. She quickly rushed to the surgeons' side and wrapped her arms around the taller woman. Stunned, Callie stood there for a moment before composing herself. She awkwardly wrapped an arm around the redheads shoulder, confused and not really knowing what else to do. After a few moments she looked up at Derek "Please" She feebly pleaded.

Derek was at a loss for words. He was distraught with the news and he couldn't even begin to imagine how the two women standing in the middle of his office must be feeling. He let out a nervous cough, trying to clear his throat and wrap his head around what had happened to one of his hospitals most beloved surgeons. Officer Martin noticed the helpless expression on the Dr's face and quickly stepped in. "A few teenagers who had skipped school this morning found an abandoned vehicle a ways off from the side of the road near I-95. One of them had the good grace to call and report it. We couldn't identify the owner since the license plate has been removed. When Dr. Shepherd called in reporting the possibly missing person and describing the vehicle we investigated the scene under the assumption that the cars' owner was Dr. Robbins". "But that-that doesn't prove anything…That-that car could be anyone's. There are _thousands _of people who buy Saabs everyday Why are you assuming it was her in that car?" She asked vehemently, a glimmer of hope making its presence felt. "It was her in that car" She heard Linda say meekly. Callie looked down at the redhead who had taken a step back. She was holding in her hand a necklace, Callie's necklace, the one she had given Arizona so long ago. "She never takes it off…The officers found it in the car, …it was her in there Callie" Eva whispered defeated as a new wave of sobs racked her body. "Oh god!" Callie held her hand to her mouth, trying to stop the guttural moan that threatened to escape her throat. As soon as she saw the necklace all hope had vanished from her being. She didn't know whether she was going to cry, faint or be sick. She tried to calm her uneven breaths, focusing on the situation at hand. She had to know everything before she could let her mind wander to the thing she feared most. She took a deep, calming breath and shook her head imperceptibly forcing the tears back. She had to be strong for Arizona. "Did-did they find any blood in the car?" she croaked, her brain automatically shifting to doctor-mode. When she didn't get an immediate response she cleared her throat ".Blood. in the car?" She asked more purposefully. She was a doctor, an orthopedic surgeon. She knew what a car accident could do to someone's body and if they had found blood then her Arizona could be seriously injured or worse. Officer Martin looked at his partner who gave him a slight nod of consent. "We found some blood on the steering wheel, but not enough to indicate massive blood loss" A few tears escaped Callie's eyes upon hearing this but she maintained her composure. "What now? What are you going to do? What can_ I_ do?" She practically pleaded for an answer. "Obviously, we are currently treating this situation as a missing persons' case, we're hopeful that someone found her and took her to a near by hospital. She could've also gotten up and gone herself for all we know" Officer Mckee spoke out for the first time since Callie's arrival. He was much older than the other Officer and he appeared to be more certain and equipped at dealing with situations like this. Callie saw Officer Martin open his mouth, apparently wanting to elaborate on what his partner had said. Officer Mckee shot him a warning look and the younger man shut his mouth. "What?" Eva spoke out, her voice sounding stronger and more certain than moments before "What were you going to say?" She asked, her voice increasing in volume. Officer Martin looked intently at the two women before continuing. "We are concerned about the stolen license plate. It could've been one of the kids that found the car who removed it, or anyone who was near the area for that matter. But if it was deliberately taken to slow our investigation down, then we have to assume that this is a kidnap and we will treat it as such as soon as we are certain she isn't a patient at any of the hospitals" He finished.

Callie closed her eyes unable to listen to anymore of the conversation. The officers were still talking but she wasn't paying any attention. Hundreds of memories of her and Arizona flooded her mind, threatening to stifle her rapidly beating heart. She didn't know why, but the memory that burned the brightest behind her closed eyes was the one where Arizona had held her hand for the first time. It had all started the day the peds surgeon had asked her out, explaining in that stuttering, nervous way of hers that Callie had grown to love so much, that she had made a mistake judging Callie the way she had. She had sweetly asked her out and Callie had said yes, of course. She remembered getting ready for her date, Arizona having insisted on picking her up. When she heard the knock on the door she couldn't help but feel happy for the woman staring back at her from her bedroom mirror. She couldn't even recognize the woman in the reflection. A few weeks before she had been a sad, insecure, shell of a woman but now the woman staring back at her looked confident and sexy and…happy. She quickly went to open the door, her breath catching at the sight before her. Without saying a word, Arizona gave her a sweet, almost shy smile and stepped closer to her, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. Callie was rooted to the spot. She took in Arizona's perfume and soft lips before the petite blonde lightly nuzzled her jaw and backed up.. "You ready?" she asked with that dimpled smile still brightening her face. "Uh, yeah, let me just get my jacket" Callie said looking for an excuse to turn away from the beautiful woman standing at the entrance. That small, innocent gesture had gotten the ortho surgeon very much flustered; she could feel her cheeks reddening. She had needed a second to compose herself so she made her way through the apartment to the couch where she had left her jacket. Only after putting it on did the raven hair woman turn around to look at the blonde. She slowly walked to where the peds surgeon was standing as they both smiled at each other with what were probably identical goofy grins. Callie followed Arizona out and closed the door behind her. Almost immediately, Arizona started talking; in that happy, care-free way of hers, smiling and moving her hands about, clearly excited. Callie couldn't for the life of her remember what the blonde had said that day. She only remembered Arizona's smile as they had made their way down in the elevator; her beautiful blue eyes as she listened to the brunette as if hanging on to every word that came out of her mouth. But, the thing she remembered most was the way the smaller woman had lightly taken a hold of her hand as they walked to her car, making easy conversation. She had entwined their fingers together, unconsciously squeezing her hand every few seconds like it was the most natural thing in the world. Callie had known right then that she was a goner. She had no way of controlling the flurry of emotions that rushed through her body, nor did she for one second want to.

Now, standing in the office, the memory that had once been a treasured possession was torturing and taunting the Latina. It was just too painful to think of her, but she knew that that is all she would be doing for the foreseeable future, and it was most likely going to drive her insane. She couldn't stand being in that office anymore. Without a word she turned and left. Ignoring the worried glances and concerned questions from her co-workers as she exited the office. Still in her scrubs, she left Seattle Grace. She crossed the street and headed to a near by park. She thought of sitting down in a bench and just bawl her soul out but, her legs had a different idea. Two hours later she had not stopped her aimless trajectory. She couldn't stop walking, if she stopped then all the anguish and fear would catch up to her and what would she do then? She was completely and utterly lost without her Arizona.

Hope the ending didn't feel too rushed, I have to focus on my thesis for a few days! :S So the next one is probably going to take a litte longer to post. I'm also having this idea of what I want happening but It's not necessarily a good idea, I still don't know if I like it yet. So if anyone is willing to read whatever I spew out before posting the next couple of chapters and give me an honest opinion I would really be grateful. Thanks again for all your comments! If you have any suggestions don't be shy!


	5. Chapter 5

It's No Sacrifice Chapter 5

Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Rating: strong R  
Summary: Started out post 6x20 but it went in a whole other direction. So now, Arizona's been kidnapped and Callie is dealing with the aftermath.  
A/N: Hey guys. Here's the next chapter. All mistakes are mine!

A/N 2: This is a very angsty chapter and some people will probably not like it. I implied Arizona being violated (which I really didn't like doing ..I just wanted to see where that went...I don't go into detail, and won't but it might not be everyone's cup of tea)

A/N3: Still haven't been to Seattle so I'm making up all locations, roads, etc :P

All GA characters belong to Shonda Rhimes, no Infringement is intended.

Chapter 5

Cristina had been in surgery with Teddy for the better part of the day. As soon as they had gotten out of the OR they had heard the news of Arizonas' disappearance. Teddy had immediately gotten a hold of one of her oldest friends, sergeant Mckee to help out with the investigation. He was vacationing in Florida with his wife and three kids but as soon as he heard his friends' frantic voice telling him what was going on in Seattle he hopped on the first plane there.

Meanwhile, Cristina had spent the day looking for Callie. The resident was a person who normally didn't worry about other people, but considering the events that had transpired that day, she was borderline terrified for her friend.

She, above anyone else, knew what this could do to the orthopedic surgeon. After all, she had been there when Callie and Arizona had broken up almost a year ago. Callie had been a wreck. She tried to hide it from everyone else, going to work, immersing herself in surgery after surgery, shutting herself in one of the labs for endless hours at a time to work on her cartilage research, but Cristina was the one who had shared a paper thin wall with the raven haired woman. She had heard night after night the guttural sobs that had come out of the other room. The young resident had always had a "no sharing" policy but one night as Callie opened the door to the apartment, Cristina had been on the couch waiting for her with an unopened bottle of tequila and two shot glasses placed neatly on the table in front of her. As soon as Cristina looked up at the Latina, she knew she had made the right decision. Callie had looked so tired and lost, but for the briefest of seconds the faintest smile of gratitude had crossed her features. The attending left her purse and jacket on the table by the door and made her way to Cristina. As she sat down next to her, she sighed like she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. Cristina had simply opened the bottle and poured them both a shot.

"_To love" Callie said with a humorless laugh as she raised her shot of tequila and then downed the burning liquid. Cristina, not really knowing what to say, gave her a tight lipped smile and simply raised her own glass in salute and drank. Callie proceeded to pour her and her roommate another shot. _

"_Ok, we are not going to sit here and talk about Roller girl and the sad, sad feelings you have hidden deep inside you, got it?" The resident warned, as soon as the other woman finished pouring their drinks._

_She saw Callie nod like she expected as much._

"_The only thing I will say, before I shut the hell up and never speak of her again" The smaller woman continued quickly "…is that what she did for you… not everyone would have done that. You don't see it now, but what happened…it's a good thing, you wouldn't have been happy in the long run" Cristina looked intently at Callie trying to get her point across before she downed the next shot. _

_Callie let out another laugh, this one more joyless then the previous one as she tilted her head to drink from her glass. "ssss..lucky me" she choked out sarcastically, making a face as the liquid burned her throat._

"_I told her I didn't want a baby" Callie almost whispered a few seconds later. Cristina simply looked at her with a disbelieving face. The ortho surgeon looked at her friend to see if she was even listening, then turned her attention back to the empty glass in her hand "…not if it meant giving her up anyway…She still broke up with me. I chose her, and she left…just like that" They both sat in silence for a few seconds. "I need her, Cristina" She said dejectedly as she poured herself another glass. _

"_That's crap" Cristina scoffed. Callie looked up, a mixture of hurt and anger washing over her features. "Not the needing her part…believe it or not, that I get. But you're…well…you! When have you ever not wanted a kid, or dreamed of a family? That's something that you can't hide from and no one can or will ever be able to stifle that feeling in you… You can be so dense sometimes you know that Callie? She could've spent the rest of her life with you, but since she can't give you the one thing you've always wanted… " Cristina stopped for a second needing to organize her thoughts, surprised at the emotion that was pouring out of her. "…She knows you, that's all, and she gave you the possibility of someday having a family of your own…You. Are. Lucky… Roller Girl loves you enough to actually give you what you want! Can you say that about any of the other train wrecks you called relationships?" Cristina answered almost angrily, not accustomed to getting so damn sentimental._

_Callie stared into space before finally drinking her last shot of tequila. She let out a slow breath, trying to steady herself. The tequila was definitely making its way through her system. _

"_Don't you think I know all that Cristina? I know why she left me! And -god damn it-" _

_She said as tears started to form in her eyes "I thought I couldn't fall anymore in love with her, but….this, what she did…I just can't stop loving her, and I'm-I'm just so tired of being without her…and there's no way of getting through to her…Why is it so hard for everyone to believe that I might choose her over some abstract idea, that may or may not happen some day. I mean, I know I can't keep my god damn mouth shut, and I pushed and pestered her about having kids, but when it came down to it, I chose her…I'll always choose her. Why is that so impossible to get? I mean she can't even believe it's possible. Why should you, right?" She choked out as she intently looked at her friend. _

"_She is more then enough for me Cristina" She finished adamantly. "All this time I've been without her, it's just reaffirmed everything I already knew…but, I just had to go and-and-and freak out about the whole thing and now I don't know how to go back. I screwed it all up" She finished, crying now. She put her head on Cristina's shoulder and started weeping even harder. The younger woman awkwardly patted the Latina on the head as she downed yet another glass of tequila. "So much for not talking about sad, sad feelings". She muttered under her breath._

That day Cristina had realized how much Arizona had really meant to Callie. She had always thought they'd work things out. But then roller girl had started dating the tall redhead and Callie had seemingly moved on to Lily or whatever her name was. But Cristina wasn't fooled. After almost a year, even she had seen the fleeting glances and the loving looks they sent the others way…it was nauseating and a little sad if you asked her. So, with Arizona gone missing she knew her friend was most likely going through something heart wrenchingly awful, and she didn't quiet know what to expect from the older attending. And that frightened her a little…a lot actually. So she had gone looking anywhere she could think the other surgeon might have gone to but to no avail. It was now close to ten at night and as she made her way to the apartment door, she dialed Callies' number again, not surprised when it went straight to voicemail.

"Callie, I swear to god if you don't call me back the second you hear this…" Cristina opened the door to the apartment and saw the attending pacing back and forth in the living room talking on the phone "-oh…never mind…you're here" she finished dryly.

Cristina closed her cel and made her way to the living room curious at the conversation taking place.

"Ok ….she's not at Northwest, Harborview or Providence…well, those are the only hospitals near that area, so-…excuse me, I must have heard you wrong. Did-did you just tell me _not_ to worry?" Callie laughed dryly, not at all amused with the officers' attitude on the other end of the line.

"How the hell am I supposed to _not worry_...they've found her car by the side of the road, there was _blood_ on the steering wheel and you're telling me you can't find her!" Callie almost yelled in disbelief then quieted down to listen to what the officer had to say "ok, Fine! I'll stop by tomorrow….Yeah,…thanks" with a frustrated sigh she hung up the phone "…for nothing" the ortho surgeon muttered dejectedly as she stared at the phone in her hand.

"No news I take it". The younger woman pointed out the obvious. She was really worried for Arizona, but Callie was here. Callie she could do something about. The attending looked up as if just noticing Cristinas' presence. "No, none" She answered with a tired voice as she rubbed her forehead with her hand.

"Look, I have surgery in an hour, so I'll see you later" She said with an exasperated sigh as she grabbed her purse and made her way to the door. "Whoa, Wait, what?...You can't go to work now." Replied a very confused and worried Cristina….this was definitely not what she had expected. "Yes I can…I have to. If-if I don't then it'll just be me…alone, with my thoughts…So, I'm going into work and tomorrow Arizona will call and she'll come back and then that'll be the end of it, ok?" Callie finished, her eyes filled with worry and fear, pleading for her friend to agree with her.

She was on the verge of a nervous break down. She could feel herself getting wound up more and more with each passing minute, like the strings of a guitar, and it wouldn't take much more for those strings to snap and break, so she needed to convince herself that tomorrow everything would be as it was…and she needed Cristina to say so out loud. The resident gave in and nodded

"Yeah, you're probably right…tomorrow she'll call" The resident tried to sound as convincing as possible but the words sounded shallow even to her.

Arizona didn't call the next day, or the day after that, or the day after that. The police was now convinced that the blonde had been kidnapped. Patrick Seger had been the leading suspect since the start of the investigation but he too had vanished from the face of the earth and as the days turned into weeks the police hadn't come up with any substantial leads as to his whereabouts.

Upon hearing the news, Arizons' parents had immediately flown to Seattle and were staying at a near by hotel. They had decided to stay until their daughter was found. Daniel and Cynthia were the only people Callie had chosen to interact with, albeit minimally, the pain of seeing them was usually too much for the attending to handle. She was, for the most part, on autopilot. The Latina had broken things off with Linda. She couldn't even muster the strength to pretend to feel sad about ending the relationship, although once in a while she still sought her out, when the thought of spending a night alone was just too overwhelming for her. Linda knew she was being used, but she couldn't say no to the raven haired woman, she had fallen in love.

Callie didn't care, she would not allow herself to feel anything; if she did she was sure it would be the end of her. So, she went to work everyday keeping to herself. She had completely withdrawn herself from her friends except when a case obligated her to speak to them.

She would finish her shift and head out to Joe's and drink herself into a stupor or she would go to the police station, usually seeking out detective Martin, or sergeant Mckee to get any kind of information on the case they might have. She had steadily been loosing weight and she didn't even bother to try and sleep anymore. Needless to say the entire hospital was worried and her friends didn't know how to get through to her. Callie was now simply a shadow of her former self.

Now, almost six months after Arizonas' disappearance, Callie stood outside the hospital doors staring at the entrance, faced with another empty and meaningless day. She didn't think she could handle it…the thought of leaving Seattle crossed her mind for the millionth time since she had heard the horrible news, but she couldn't leave. If she left that meant that all hope of ever seeing Arizona again was lost and she needed to hold on to that hope in order to keep her sanity. She needed to be strong for Arizona. She would not leave until she knew for sure what had happened to the beautiful blonde.

Out of nowhere, a painful memory had forced its way into her minds eye.

_She remembered standing in the very same spot, a little over a year and a half ago. She had been rifling through her cluttered purse looking for her pager which would not stop beeping and was quickly becoming exasperated with the noise. Just as she was about to give up and let the damn thing beep away a small, delicate hand appeared out of nowhere and made it's way into her purse, popping back up a few seconds later with the now silent pager. Callie turned around to see her girlfriend, a sweet smile and mocking look on her face. The smaller woman wordlessly handed the pager over to the attending and lightly kissed her on the cheek. Then she simply walked away, the sweet smile still plastered on her face. _

Sadness washed over Callies' body at that simple memory. She couldn't believe how the smallest of things could all of a sudden render her useless. She cursed herself for not appreciating those moments more when she had the chance, and she quietly prayed to whoever was listening to give her one more chance at showing Arizona how much she meant to her.

Callie felt a hand on her shoulder; she turned around and saw Mark looking at her with a small smile on his face. She had missed him deeply, but she couldn't afford to talk to him, silence was her only weapon against the onslaught of emotions talking would surely bring about.

"Here, you look like you need it more than I do" He said as he handed her the coffee he was holding.

"Thank you" she quietly replied, tears already welling up in her eyes.

"Oh, Callie" he whispered as he saw the sadness wash over his friend. He took a step towards the Latina but she would have none of it "Please, don't" she whispered as she took a step back "I can't" she stated meekly, not able to look him in the eye. He nodded in understanding, and watched her turn and walk into the hospital with a worried look on his face. "I miss you" he quietly said to her retreating form.

Callie had been gratefully booked with back to back surgeries that day and by the end of her shift she was completely exhausted. 'Maybe today I'll finally get some sleep' she thought to herself as she made her way to the attendings' locker room to change.

"Callie?" Eva's voice stopped her dead in her tracks. She hadn't heard that voice in over three months. She turned around and saw the redhead quickly making her way towards her. She sighed heavily, not really in the mood for small talk, especially not with the woman currently standing in front of her giving her a warm smile.

"Hey, Eva, umm I was just on my way to surgery" The surgeon lied, wanting to keep the conversation as short as possible.

"I'm here to see Teddy, she invited me over to her place for some drinks" She said, still with that sickenly warm smile on her face.

"Oh, well….um…do you need anything? 'cause I'm actually in a hurry" Callie replied as she pointed to an OR and started walking.

"Well, actually, I just wanted to give you something" the taller woman quickly folllowed behind her as she shyly opened her purse and proceeded to take out a necklace, THE necklace. Callie froze, her breath catching in her throat at the mere sight of it.

"She never told me who had given it to her, she didn't have to…I always knew it was you…I-I thought you might want it back" She said as she took the other woman's hand and gently placed it in her palm.

"I'm sorry it took so long, I couldn't even look at it without breaking down but, well better late then never, right?" She looked hopefully at the raven haired woman.

"I-I….thank you" Callie whispered not sure if the other woman heard her, not really caring either. All she could do was stare at the small object resting in her hand, the cold chain burning her with the memories attached to it.

_It was early morning; the alarm hadn't gone off yet. Callie had awoken a few minutes earlier to find Arizona splayed almost entirely on top of her, her head buried under her chin, and her left arm and leg wrapped possessively around her, clearly finding the Latinas body more comfortable then the king sized mattress they slept on. Callie couldn't help but smile at the blondes' tendency to gravitate towards her in her sleep. The peds surgeon looked so unguarded and peaceful; Callie couldn't stop marveling at the woman resting on top of her. She gently ran her hand over her back, making slow inconsequential patterns. After a few minutes she made her way up to her neck and started playing with the gold chain that rested there. _

_The blonde woman stirred in her sleep and pressed herself impossibly closer to the brunettes body, "sleeping" she mumbled almost incoherently before giving her girlfriend a soft kiss on the neck and then continued with her light snoring._

_A soft knock on the door distracted the raven haired woman from her quiet contemplation. "mmm…no, five more minutes" wined the blonde as she tried to bury her face deeper into the younger woman's neck. Callie laughed as she carefully extricated herself from her lovers' body. Arizona unceremoniously turned on her back and continued to sleep. Smiling at her girlfriend, Callie went to the door and opened it. Lexie was on the other side, an uncomfortable expression on her face. _

"_Hey Callie, sorry if I woke you…umm…do you think I can use your shower real quick?"_

"_Sloan?" she asked a knowing smile on her face. The younger woman simply nodded, too tired to form another sentence. "It's all yours" she said as she opened the door to let the other woman in "Oh god, Thank you"._

_As soon as Lexie closed the door to the bathroom, Callie made her way back to her girlfriend, this time determined to wake her up. She kissed her lightly on the nose, taking a few moments to memorize everything about this moment and the sleeping figure underneath her. She then gave her a slow and loving kiss on the lips. When that didn't get the response she was looking for, she proceeded to leave a trail of feather light kisses on her lovers neck, making her way to her pulse point, which immediately started to quicken its pace. Arizona's breath had suddenly become uneven and as Callie looked up at her girlfriend she could see a hint of a smile on her face. _

"_You awake yet?" Callie asked as she lightly suckled the pale skin on her lovers' neck. _  
_"mmm…no" Arizona playfully replied. "You're gonna have to do better then that" She continued, refusing to open her eyes. _

_Callies' smile widened at the implications. She slowly lifted the other woman's shirt and kissed her belly button, making slow wet circles with her tongue. She heard a sharp gasp and chuckled to herself. Her left hand had made its way to the blondes' inner thigh and lightly needed the exposed flesh there. The blondes' legs slightly parted of their own accord and as Callies hand moved higher, Arizona lightly moaned and grabbed Callie by the shirt, pulling her up so that their mouths could meet in a hungry kiss._

"_Good Morning" Callie whispered when the need for air made them temporarily part. Arizona smiled seductively, her eyes a shade darker then their usual sky blue hue. "Good Morning" the smaller woman replied huskily as she quickly closed the gap between them again, instantly gaining entrance to the other woman's' mouth with her tongue. Arizona easily flipped the Latina over and was now lying completely on top of her. Their tender and light caressing quickly became more erratic and passionate, and as Arizona lightly pressed herself against Callies center, the raven haired woman groaned and hooked her thumbs under her girlfriends waste band and started pulling her shorts down. _

"_oh god!" Lexie yelped as she opened the bathroom door. Arizona quickly pushed herself off her girlfriend as Callie covered her with the blanket _  
_"I knocked, I knocked this time…and I asked for permission" The young doctor stuttered, as she stumbled to the door one hand holding up the towel wrapped around her body while the other one covered her eyes._

"_What is wrong with you two?" She asked in disbelief as she clumsily opened the door and made her way out. The two women sat in silence playfully staring at each other, before succumbing to a fit of laughter. After a few seconds, Arizona, now eerily silent, stared adoringly at the raven haired woman who was still laughing. _

"_I love you" She whispered softly, nodding her head slightly and never taking her eyes off of the beautiful woman in front of her. Callie just looked at her, feeling like she couldn't possibly be any happier or more in love. She moved closer to the blonde and gave her a slow, sensual kiss on the lips trying to convey everything she felt for this woman in that one gesture. "I love you too". _

"Callie?, Callie. Is everything all right?" Eva questioned, interrupting the attendings' train of thought and snapping her back to the present. "Uh, yeah…sorry. Thank you" Callie repeated, really meaning it this time.

The tall redhead gave her another sweet smile and opened her mouth to say something when Callies' pager interrupted her.

Callie looked down, grateful that Mark had paged her in for an emergency. She turned to the other woman and just as she was about to excuse herself, Derek Shepherd burst through the main doors, April, Bailey, Avery and Lexie following close behind.

As soon as the Chief saw the two women in front of him, he stopped in his tracks, not really expecting to see either one of them so soon. He looked at Bailey "Go" he ordered without hesitation. Miranda nodded and gave the two women a sympathetic look before heading to the elevators.

"Dr. Torres, Ms. Allen. Can I have a word?" He gently asked as he stepped in between the two women, trying to usher them out of the hallway and into one of the nearby waiting rooms.

"Umm, Derek, can this wait? I just got a 911 from Sloan, he's waiting for me in the E.R." Callie said, as she turned and made her way to the doors that led to the Emergency wing.

"They found her" The Chief softly stated. Callie immediately stopped walking. She slowly turned around, not really believing what she had just heard, but hoping against hope that she hadn't misinterpreted.

"Oh my god…A-Arizona? Wh-where did they find her? Where is she? Is she alright?" Eva started bombarding Shepherd with questions as she put a hand on his forearm to get his attention and to steady herself.

"She was found near Cascade Mountains. It looks like she fell from some significant height. A group of hikers found her passed out on the Napeequa River shore. One of them immediately called for a chopper. They were heading to Presbyterian Hospital but it seems she briefly regained consciousness while she was being treated…It-it appears that she's been heavily drugged but she was able to tell the paramedics who she was and requested to be transferred here. She's on her way over as we speak". He finished, then remained quiet for a few seconds, giving both women time to absorb the news.

Callie had not moved a muscle since Derek started to speak; she hadn't even dared take a breath.

They had found Arizona and she was on her way here. As the words finally sunk in, her body immediately went into overdrive. She wordlessly turned around and headed straight for the elevators.

"Dr. Torres." Derek called out to her as he tried to catch up with the young attending "You can't go up there" He told her, feeling for the raven haired woman, but trying to convey as much authority as he could.

"It's Arizona…" She answered back almost offended that Derek would think she would sit idly by while the love her life lay unconscious on a stretcher. She repeatedly pressed the elevator button. Why was it taking so damn long?

"Screw this" she muttered with frustration, the anxiety in her body growing with each passing second. She headed for the emergency stairs but a hand on her shoulder stopped her…Derek.

"I'm sorry Callie. I can't let you go up there. We have Bailey up on the roof waiting for the chopper, Hunt and his team are waiting for her in the E.R, she will be in good hands….Look, I know she's been missing for 6 months and she's hurt…I understand you're worried about her, we all are…but, you won't be of any help to her right now". Derek finished looking down at her hands which were slightly shaking from the anxiety and adrenaline coursing through her body.

"I have to be with her…I _need_ to be with her, ok?" She said as she backed up.

Just as she was about to open the doors to the emergency exit, she heard the elevator doors open. Avery was the first one out, pulling the stretcher behind him. Then her whole world came to a stand still as she saw the blondes' limp and motionless body . The first thing she noticed was the amount of blood covering the small woman's body. It was everywhere. Her once bouncy and curly hair was now matted in dry blood and hid most of her beautiful face from view. And her left arm was resting at an awkward angle.

"oh god…Ari!" she heard herself utter as she quickly ran to Arizona's side.

She gently took the smaller woman's right hand in her own as she walked along side the stretcher but that wasn't enough. She leaned in closer and carefully moved the damp and blood ridden hair away from her face, looking for any visible injuries.

"Ari, It's Callie...Everything's going to be fine now, ok?" She whispered softly, trying to assure Arizona as much as herself.

Tears started to well up in her eyes but she refused to give into them. She softly kissed the unconscious woman on the forehead and whispered soft nothings, trying to get those mesmerizing blue eyes of hers to open. She was faintly aware of Eva's frantic sobs in the background and of the hands that were maneuvering their way around her but she didn't care. She was with Arizona now and that's all that mattered.

"Dr. Torres, Dr. Torres…Callie!" Bailey called out to the younger attending.

Callie snapped her head up at the sound of her name. When she saw the look on Baileys face she knew she had to get it together if she wanted to stay with Arizona. She took a deep breath, and while she tenderly made soft circles on the blonde's temple with her thumb, she took one last look at her deathly pale face before carefully moving her hand to Arizona's broken arm, gently assessing the damage.

"Her left arm appears to be broken in three places" Her voice was hoarse but steady. She coughed needing to clear her throat as she tenderly ran her hands down Arizona´s right arm, then her clavicle. "There are no visible fractures on her right arm or clavicle".

"Callie, I don't think…Arizona is…you don't want to be here right now…trust me" Bailey tried to warn the ortho surgeon as they finally reached the E.R. where Hunt was waiting along side Cristina,Izzie and Meredith.

Callie looked at the shorter woman, confusion and worry crossing her features. But she was in surgeon mode now, and she took comfort in the fact that she could finally do something to help the beautiful woman lying helpless on the stretcher. So, Callie chose to ignore Bailey and while Hunt and his team began treating and diagnosing Arizona, Callie's skillful hands made their way down the petite woman's body.

"Dr. Torres please step away from the stretcher!" Baileys voice was more forceful now. She was dead serious.

Heedless, Callie continued her evaluation and as her hand grazed the blondes' stomach, her heart froze.

"No" Callie cried out.

"nononononono…" She muttered as she gently examined Arizona's abdomen, panic now taking over her.

She quickly pulled up the torn and tattered shirt, leaving Arizonas' stomach exposed. A small bump was clearly visible. She was pregnant, not more then 4 months so. Callie backed away completely horrified at the sight before her.

She was going to be sick. She felt two sets of arms envelope her and guide her to the nearest trash bin were she relieved her stomach of its contents. She then slid to the ground and felt herself being protectively held by a pair of strong arms.

Mark had slid with her to the floor; Callie was now in between his outstretched legs sobbing uncontrollably into his chest. Teddy was kneeling behind her, rubbing her back, trying to sooth the Latina. She was also crying.

Mark on the other hand was in complete shock. All he knew was that he was going to kill whoever did this to the small, kind, woman fighting for her life not 10 feet from him. Meanwhile all he could do was hold his friend as all the hurt, worry, and panic she had been holding in for the past 6 months came rushing out of her. Callie was falling apart in front of him and he was helpless to stop it.


	6. Chapter 6

It's No Sacrifice Chapter 6  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Arizona is kidnapped and Callie is dealing with the aftermath

A/. I really didn't like writing that about Arizona, I know some of you must be hating me right now. To make up I posted this one as soon as I could. It's a lot shorter and it really doesn't explain anything, but it does show how much Arizona means to Callie (I think anyway) and since I really don't like Mark right now (on tv) I decided to write something that would make me like him again :P

A/N 2 All mistakes are mine. I wrote this pretty quick, sorry if there are any big mistakes with grammar.

A/N 3 I'm not a doctor, so apologies if you happen to be one cause I totally made the procedures up lol

All GA characters belong to Shonda Rhimes, no infringement is intended.

would love to know what you think! so any opinions or suggestions would be greatly appreciated.

Chapter Six

It was a particularly bright and sunny Sunday morning in Seattle. A cool breeze was making its way through the busy city foreshadowing the cold and bitter winter that was to come. Children were laughing and playing in the parks, their parents keeping a watchful eye on them as they chatted amongst themselves. Couples could be seen strolling along, hand in hand, like they hadn't a care in the world.

In the midst of all this tranquility, a pretty young woman in blue scrubs carrying several paper bags filled with take out food quickly made her way down the unusually quiet streets.  
Lexie sighed in relief as she saw Seattle Graces' front doors. She had gone to Mark and Callies' favorite restaurant and had gotten almost everything on the breakfast menu. She made her way into the building and headed straight for the elevators. Juggling the bags she was holding in both hands, she clumsily pushed the elevator button, trying her best not to drop anything. As the doors opened, one of the greasy bags ripped, spilling its contents onto the young doctors' new sneakers. She quietly cursed and looked apologetically at the stern-faced janitor who was mopping the floor a few feet away. Lexie, now blushing profusely, made her way into the small space and pressed the third floor button. A few seconds later she walked out and proceeded to hastily make her way to the nearest waiting area. As she turned the corner, she bumped into one of the new attendings', Doctor Mendel, almost dropping one of the bags and gaining an eye-roll from the older woman.

"Sorry" she apologized over her shoulder, not slowing down for a second.

She opened the doors to the waiting area and was taken aback by the obvious contrast between the beautiful, sunny day outside and the dark, tension-filled room she had just entered.

"Here guys, I brought you something to eat" She said as she deposited the bags of food on one of the small tables.

"No, thanks, I'm not hungry", "None for me, thanks", "Not hungry", and "No, thank you" were the dry, collective replies to her offering.

"Of course" she muttered as she sighed heavily, taking a seat next to Colonel Daniel Robbins who was currently holding his wives' right hand in his own, absent mindedly making small circles with his thumb over the womans' pale skin. He used his other hand to pinch the bridge of his nose as if trying to ward off a bad headache. His wife was resting her head on his shoulder, clearly spent from all the crying she had been doing since she had gotten to the hospital.

Next to her, Callie who was still wearing the scrubs from the day before, sat hunched over. She had her hands clasped tightly together in between her legs and was at the moment staring off into space, completely immersed in her own little world.  
Sitting to her left was Teddy. Her head resting on the wall behind her, eyes closed. The only sign she wasn't asleep was her incessantly bouncy left leg, a nervous habit she had acquired from an early age.  
Mark was leaning against the wall opposite them; arms crossed staring intently at his best friend. Eva was pacing back and forth a few feet away, tears silently sliding down her face.

The tension in the room was almost palpable and after a few minutes, Callie couldn't take it any more.

"This is stupid, I'm going in" She blurted out as she stood up from her seat.

Arizona had been in surgery for hours now. One of her broken ribs had punctured her lung and she had to be taken into surgery immediately. They hadn't received any news on her condition since and the worry and suspense were slowly killing the raven haired woman.

As soon as she felt her friend stand, Teddy had opened her eyes and quickly grabbed a hold of the younger surgeons' hand.

"Whoa, Callie, wait. You know how this works. They'll come here and inform us on her condition as soon as they finish operating. Shepherd, Hunt-all of them, they're the best at what they do. You know that and you have to trust that they'll take care of her" Teddy tried to calm the ortho surgeon, affectionately squeezing the younger womans' hand still in her own.

The raven haired woman shook her head "Something's not right, they're taking too long" An increasingly worried and frustrated Callie said as she pulled out of the blonde womans' grasp and made her way out the doors. Mark immediately pushed himself off the wall and followed her out.

Callie let out an exasperated sigh as soon as she saw her friend leave the waiting area "Mark, if you're thinking about stopping-"

"I'm not going to try and stop you, I'm going in with you" He interrupted, as he finally caught up to her. A surprised Callie turned to look at the plastic surgeon and saw in his eyes how worried he really was for Arizona. All she could do was nod; words were not enough to express the love and gratitude she felt at that moment for the man walking next to her. He simply nodded back and gave her a small smile as they made their way to the O.R.

As soon as Callie entered the room her heart tightened painfully. She immediately heard the heart monitor, which was attached to the beautiful blondes' chest. It was flatlining, Arizonas' heart had gone into arrest. She could also hear a frantic Owen barking orders at Cristina who was charging the defibrillator. Avery had the paddles in his hand and he quickly placed them over her chest.

"Clear" he called as he sent a shock through the blondes' body.

"Arizona!" Callie yelled as she scrubbed in at lightning speed and made her way into the operating area, Mark right beside her.

"Dr. Torres, Dr. Sloan I need for the both of you to leave this room" Derek ordered as he glared at Mark

Callie wasn't even listening. She made her way straight to Arizona.

"How long has she been flatlining?" She asked adamantly, taking a deep breath to calm the fear building up inside her. Without a word she replaced Meredith and started doing compressions on Arizonas' chest.

"Come on Ari" She whispered, looking intently at the blondes' pale and lifeless face.

The doctors and nurses all traded nervous glances, not knowing how to break the news to the young attending.

"She's been out for almost six minutes" Alex quietly stated.

"What? Oh god" Callie cried out, continuing with the compressions.

"That's enough Callie" Derek approached the doctor carefully and rested a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"No...She's strong. She'll make it!" Callie assured the Chief as tears started streaming down her face. "I need 10 cc's of vasopressin" She ordered. When she didn't get a response she looked up angrily, most of the doctors and nurses looked away, some of them crying, others in shock. They had all known the once vivacious and perky peds surgeon. They had liked and respected her; some of them had even been close friends with the blonde. But, they were all convinced that there was nothing more to be done for the young woman lying lifeless on the table.

Meredith stared at the attending trying to revive the limp body under her. Her eyes started to water and she quickly made up her mind. She grabbed a syringe from the tray next to the table and filled it with the required amount of liquid.

"Meredith…" Derek warned his wife, shaking his head.

"There is still time…she can still make it" She simply stated. Callie looked up at the young resident with a grateful look.

"Thank you" She softly said as hot tears streamed down her face.

Without hesitating, Meredith quickly injected the clear liquid into the peds' surgeons arm. Meanwhile Mark had taken over the chest compressions as Callie carefully lifted Arizonas' chin, tilting her head up trying to open her airway. She then proceeded to breath into her mouth.

"Arizona, wake up, wake up, please" She softly whispered, a desperate tone tingeing her words. She placed her mouth over the other womans' lips again and tried to breathe life back into her.

Her friends' painful cries snapped Cristina out of her daze and she quickly turned on the defibrillator, Karev made his way over to Jackson who was rooted to the spot, still holding the paddles tightly in his hands. Alex took them from the young intern and lightly shoved him out of the way.

"Charge to 300". He directed his order at Cristina. Then he placed the paddles over his mentors' chest. Arizonas' upper body rose from the operating table with the force of the shock but she was still unresponsive.

Neither Mark nor Callie wasted any time. Mark continued with the compressions as Callie alternated between breathing into Arizonas' mouth and placing gentle kisses on her face, softly pleading for her to wake up.

"Arizona, you can't leave me. Please just come back" Callie whispered to her former lover. Their foreheads were resting together, their noses lightly touching. Callie nuzzled the blondes' nose with her own before she backed up and breathed into her again.

After a few seconds she looked up, the room had gone completely quiet, save for the infernal heart monitor that was still flatlining and Marks labored breathing as he continued to try and revive the young attendings' heart.

All eyes were on her, they were waiting for her to say goodbye. She couldn't bring herself to even think about letting Arizona go. She had made her decision.

"Get me 20 cc's of Cordarone and charge to 400" She ordered as she stood up straight and impatiently waited for Meredith who was preparing the injection. Once finished, the attending took the syringe from the residents hand and quickly found a vein, inserting the syringe into Arizonas' arm. Cristina had finished charging the machine and Alex stood, waiting for Mark to step away from the body.

"please,please,please…" Callie quietly prayed as Alex placed the paddles over the blondes' chest for the last time. Callie felt a warm hand gently taking a hold of hers. Mark was looking at Arizona, tears making their way down his usually impassive face. He tightly squeezed his friends hand in anticipation of what was to come.

"Clear" Karev uttered as he sent an electric shock through the beautiful lifeless body under him.

Callie looked up at the monitor, seconds that felt like years torturously passed by. And just when she was sure her heart was going to break into a million pieces, a small beep filled the silent room with hope.

Everyone in the O.R. held their breath, all eyes on the heart monitor. The small beep was followed closely by another one, then another one. One after the other the beeping sounds started to fill the room. Callie had never heard anything so wonderful in her life. She made her way over to Arizona, a wide smile on her face. She bent down and lightly held the other womans' face in her hands, tenderly caressing her temples as she sweetly and lovingly kissed the beautiful woman on her nose, her cheeks, her chin, the corner of her mouth and anywhere else her lips happened to land on. "Thankyou,thankyou,thankyou…" she whispered in between kisses, a hearty laugh escaping her throat as tears of happiness made their way unabashed down her face.


	7. Chapter 7

It's No Sacrifice Chapter 7  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Rating: R  
Summary: Arizona is kidnapped and Callie is dealing with the aftermath

A/N 1 Hey guys,. Thank you again for all your comments and suggestions they really do help!

A/N 2 All mistakes are mine

A/N 3 I'm not a doctor, so apologies if you happen to be one cause I made everything up :P

All GA characters belong to Shonda Rhimes, no infringement is intended.

As always would love your opinions, comments and/or suggestions!

Chapter 7

The first thing Arizona Robbins noticed as she regained consciousness was the steady beating of a heart monitor. As she opened her eyes a searing pain shot through her head. She quickly shut her burning eyes again and tried to lift her left hand to place it over them but a sharper more acute pain made its way through her arm. She bit her lip trying to muffle the loud cry that was about to escape her lips.

Then she felt a pair of soft hands on her shoulders gently pushing her back against the soft pillow behind her.

"Arizona, it's ok. Try not to move, you'll hurt yourself" A worried Teddy Altman tried to sooth her best friend. She had been checking Arizonas' vitals when the younger woman regained consciousness. Arizona had been heavily sedated so she was consequently a little dazed and disoriented.

At the sound of her friends' voice, the blonde woman immediately relaxed. Her heart slowing down and regaining its steady rhythm.

"Teddy?" Arizona croaked out in a weak voice.

"Yes, welcome back Dr. Robbins" Her friend greeted her with a warm smile as she gently held her hand.

"I missed that voice" Arizona lightly stated with her eyes still tightly closed but managing a small smile.

Dr. Altman gave Arizonas' hand a tight squeeze trying to convey every ounce of affection she felt for the younger woman lying on the bed.

"Look who else is here" She stated as Cynthia Robbins, who had been quietly sitting nearby observing the scene in front of her utterly speechless and with tears in her eyes, made her way to her beloved daughter.

"Zona, Zona, it-it's me, it's mom. Everything is going to be ok now" She cried as she tenderly kissed her daughters severely bruised face. At the sound of her mothers' voice Arizona forced her eyes open, needing to see her beautiful face regardless of the pain. Despite the lack of make-up, the dark circles under her eyes and her dishevelled appearance, the sight of Cynthia Robbins at this very second was to Arizona one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen in her life. Tears she had been holding in for what seemed like forever made their way down the beautiful blondes face. Her mother simply wiped them away and lovingly caressed her daughters golden hair, trying to gently calm her.

"Your father is here. He just stepped out with Eva and Callie. I practically had to throw them out so they could go get something to eat. They haven't left your side for one second. I was afraid one of them might pass out" She joked trying to get the younger woman's spirits up.

"They're all here?" Arizona asked seeming almost childlike in her surprise.

"Everyone is here. Sloan, Yang, Karev, the Grey sisters', Webber, the Chief, Stevens, even Addison….everyone's been waiting for you to wake up. We've all really missed you. I've just sent them a page letting them know you're awake. They've been lurking the hallways outside your room for the last few days…Derek has been really strict with the visiting hours…I think they'd all sleep here on the floor if they could" Teddy joked.

"How-how long have I been out?" Arizona asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"You've been unconscious for almost four days now…you've sustained a pretty nasty concussion from that fall you took" Teddy informed her.

"And-and the baby?"

Teddy cleared her throat not really knowing if she was delivering good or bad news.

"The baby is doing fine…Dr. Montgomery is a little concerned because we found large traces of Gamma Hydroxy Butrate in your system but we won't be able to tell if it has had any negative effects on the baby until later on." Teddy said and then quickly, without thinking carried on

"-will there be a later on? You know it's still early, you still have a choice" She said as she looked at her friend with worried eyes.

Arizona stared ahead, a far away look in her eyes as she unconsciously put her right hand over her stomach, making light circles over the small bump.

"I-" she started but was interrupted by the door bursting open.

"Zona?" A tired and disheveled looking Daniel Robbins said as he made his way over to his daughters' side. Eva was right behind him, tears already falling down her beautiful face. Callie had remained standing outside the door, completely rooted to the spot. As soon as she had received Teddy's page she had quickly informed Colonel Robbins and Eva and had bolted to the blondes' room. But once faced with the closed door of room 3021, she couldn't bring herself to open it. She stood glued to the spot, staring at the numbers on the door. She was petrified of facing the small, beautiful woman on the other side. Before she could make a decision, Daniel had rushed passed her and opened the door. Teddy was blocking the ped surgeons' upper body but Callie could clearly make out Arizonas' hand on her stomach. The sight of that delicate, beautiful hand was just too much for her so she quickly turned and walked away without looking back.

LATER THAT DAY

It was early evening. The hospital halls were unusually peaceful.

Alex Karev, dressed in jeans and a simple black shirt, quickly made his way to room 3021. As he neared the door he noticed an exhausted looking Callie Torres sitting behind a nurses' station seemingly immersed in whatever paperwork she had in front of her.

"Dude, What the hell are you doing out here?" he asked.

Callie immediately looked up, clearly taken by surprise.

"I-I have to finish these reports and then I have some post-ops to check on" she said as she averted her gaze.

Alex walked over to the nurses' station, crossing his arms once he was directly in front of the ortho surgeon.

"Are you freaking kidding me?...You haven't moved from Robbins' side since she got here…now she's finally awake and you're telling me you have work to do?" He asked incredulously.

Callie sighed exasperated and closed the folder she had been pretending to read for the past hour.

"Look Karev, she-she's been gone for so long…I-I-I lost her… and now she's right on the other side of that door…she's here…and she's hurt…and-and pregnant and awake and-and I'm scared ok?" She rambled trying to make sense of the emotions that had been tormenting her all day long.

Alex merely shook his head as he made his way over to Arizonas' room.

"Will you stop being so selfish Torres? _She's_ the one who's been living with a psychopath these past six months. _She's_ the one who's hurt and scared, so stop thinking about yourself and start thinking about how to make her feel better…and you know what? Seeing you…_that_ will make her feel better." He stated as he turned and lightly knocked on the wooden door in front of him.

"Come in" Colonel Daniel Robbins' voice answered from the other side. The resident slowly opened the door and entered. The steady beat of the heart monitor welcomed him into the room. All lights were turned off save for a small lamp on the night table next to Arizona Robbins' bed, giving the room a serene yellow glow. Arizona had quickly looked up at the sound of the opening door, and Alex could see the slightly disappointed expression she gave him as he walked in.

The blonde woman was currently lying down; resting her head against her mothers' side as she quietly listened to the conversation taking place. Cynthia was sitting at the head of the bed, her back against the wall, lightly holding her daughters right hand in her own. Daniel was sitting in an uncomfortable looking chair to Arizonas' left. He was deep in conversation with Mark Sloan but every few minutes he would steal a loving glance at his only daughter, smiling brightly when she turned his way.

As Alex approached the bed, a soft smile appeared on Arizonas' bruised face. He smiled back and lightly held her forearm.

"Hey Robbins" He greeted her with another warm smile.

"Hey, how's my favorite resident doing?...Are my kids giving you a hard time?" She mildly mocked.

"I'm handling the kids just fine, it's Gilbert I can't stand…It's gonna be good to have you back" He said sincerely.

"It'll be good to be back…although I don't think I'll be doing surgeries for awhile" she stated as she motioned towards her broken arm.

"-But I'll be sure to have a word with Gilbert as soon as I see him" She continued lightly, realizing how much she had missed the young man standing in front of her. How much she had missed all of them.

She looked at everyone around her. Mark and Lexie holding hands as they amicably made small talk with her parents. Teddy, Meredith and Cristina filling her in on the hospitals latest gossip, clearly trying to distract her from all the poking and prodding they had been doing to her as they checked her vitals. Eva had been there earlier, telling her how much she had missed her, how she had been so lost without her. Derek with his warm smile and confident demeanour had also visited her that day, giving her a heartfelt greeting. Even Izzy Stevens had dropped by, making awkward conversation. Everyone had been so attentive and kind; she was so grateful at how much love she had been shown ever since she had opened her eyes earlier that day. But still, she couldn't help the heavy set feeling that had slowly made its way to her chest and had gotten even heavier and more painful as the day wore on. She knew exactly why she was feeling like this and it didn't have anything to do with her wounds or the small life that was growing inside her. It was because _she _hadn't come. Arizona didn't know whether to be furious or completely heart broken. Why hadn't she dropped by? Did she even care? She knew it was a stupid question, logically she knew there had to be a good reason why Callie hadn't come to see her yet, but she couldn't help worrying that the beautiful Latina simply didn't want to. It was an irrational thought, she knew, but it was there nonetheless.

"Oh, I have something for you" Karev said as he reached for his back pocket and then presented her with a couple of colorful drawings, clearly hand made by some of the patients in the peds department.

"Peter and Henry wanted me to give these to you. They miss their favorite doctor. We've been telling them you've been on vacation so they wouldn't worry. Now that they know you're back they made me promise I'd hand them personally to you" He said as he handed her the carefully made drawings of the seven and eight year old boys that had been practically living in the hospital for over a year and who Arizona cared for and treated until the day she disappeared.

Arizona reverently took them. And while she looked at the beautiful drawings she felt warm tears slide down her face. As she quickly wiped them away, a quiet knock snapped her out of her reverie.

"Yeah, Come in" her father gave permission to whoever was waiting outside the door. Callie shyly popped her head in and silence immediately descended over the room.

"'bout time" Cristina quietly muttered after a few awkward seconds of silence. Meredith simply elbowed her on the side

"Ow" Cristina yelped in response.

Callie slowly looked at everyone in the room "Hi" she greeted with a tight lipped smile before turning her attention to the beautiful woman on the bed looking intently at her.

Arizona tried to feel anger towards the raven haired woman giving her a beautifully intense look. But she knew it was all in vane. She was simply too happy. She had spent months picturing and fantasying about this very moment…this moment right here had gotten her through hell and back.

Arizonas' heart tripled its pace in a matter of seconds. A fact that was evident to everyone in the room thanks to the monitor that was hooked up to her chest.

Callie heard Arizonas' increasingly rapid heart beats and a sense of relief had immediately washed over her. That was Arizonas' heart. .Alive. Callie felt her own heart quicken its pace, threatening to burst out of her chest and was deeply relieved that she seemed to be having the same effect on Arizona that Arizona was certainly having on her. The two women simply stared at each other, committing everything about this moment to memory.

Teddy cleared her throat as she made her way to the annoying monitor next to the bed.

"umm..Her vitals seem good so- I'm just- I'm gonna shut this off here" She said as she turned off the machine.

"Hi" Callie whispered after a few seconds completely unaware of everyone else in the room. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. She took a few tentative steps closer to the bed.

"Hi" Arizona whispered back and closed her eyes when she felt the Latinas hand gently take a hold of her fingers. The cast made it impossible for Callie to hold her hand so she made due with entwining three of Arizonas' fingers in her own.

Daniel had gotten up and made his way to a corner, wanting to make space for the ortho surgeon and really not being able to see his daughter cry. Nobody else moved, not wanting to break the spell that had suddenly taken over the room.

Callie leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Arizonas' brow

"I missed you…so much" The Latina continued her whispering as she softly brushed away the tears that had fallen on the blondes' face with her hand. Arizona lovingly cupped Callies' face with her right hand and tenderly did the same.

"Calliope? I-I- this can't be happening" Arizona choked out. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. She had to still be locked in that god awful basement with him lurking somewhere in the dark. This had to be another hallucination, she would wake up soon and Callies' beautiful face would be gone, and_ he_ would be there.

"Are you really here? Oh god, please tell me you're really here" she quietly pleaded as she traced every inch of Callie's face with her hand. Callie closed her eyes and smiled, loving the way Arizonas' soft fingers moved across her skin. Then she slowly opened her eyes and nodded slightly.

"I'm here, I'm here Ari" She said while lightly laughing through her tears. They stared lovingly into each others eyes.

"Arizona, I…." Callie continued but was interrupted by the sound of the door being opened. Eva strolled in, flowers in hand. She stopped, immediately seeing her girlfriend…and Callie. Arizona was tenderly holding the Latinas face in her hand. Callie had turned to see who had entered but the peds surgeon hadn't even flinched. She continued to earnestly regard the raven haired woman in front of her. Eva tried not to let the sight of Arizona so clearly mesmerized by the younger woman get to her. After all they hadn't seen each other in a long time, of course they would get emotional. So, she planted a sweet smile on her face as she made her way over to her girlfriends side.

Callie turned to Arizona one last time and looked down at her. She softly brushed her thumb over her former lovers cheek before standing up straight and backing away from the bed.

"Hey, Callie. So glad you could finally join us" Eva greeted her with the warm smile still plastered on her face. Callie instantly felt the sting from the redheads' backhanded comment. She jealously followed the redhead with her eyes as she bent down and lightly kissed Arizona on the lips, placing the flowers on the bedside table.

"Baby, there's a Sergeant Mckee here to see you…I know you're tired and the last thing you want to do is talk about what happened, but he says it's really important" The redhead softly stated as she straightened and looked at Cynthia.

The older woman shook her head "I think Zonas' been through enough…let's just give her a few days to rest, maybe then-"

"No, mom" Arizona interrupted. "It has to be now, while everything is still fresh. They don't know where he is and I _need _for them to catch him" Her voice cracking as she finished the sentence.

Callie closed her eyes tightly; she couldn't stand to hear the pain in Arizonas' voice.

Mark stepped closer to the bed and smiled affectionately at the blonde "We'll leave you to it then" He said as he gave her an encouraging nod. "We´ll be back tomorrow" Lexie followed as she gave Arizona a warm smile. As Mark opened the door to leave, Sergeant Peter Mckee stepped quietly into the room. One by one the doctors said their goodbyes and exited. On her way out Teddy looked at her friend "Pete…if-if you see her getting too restless, just stop…you can always come back tomorrow" She whispered as she held his forearm, squeezing it gently to get her point across.

"Teddy, you know I'm doing this now for a reason" He simply stated

"I know, I know…but she's been through a lot…you know that…just promise me ok?" she quietly pleaded.

"Ok" he nodded in understanding

As everyone said their goodbyes, Callies' gaze was intent on Arizona. Her usually expressive face gave nothing away. She was staring off into space, clearly preparing herself for what was to come. She wanted to stay with her with all her heart…but she felt she had no right to do so.

She quietly moved closer to the bed and stood next to Meredith who was saying a quick goodbye.

"Derek should be in later to check on you, I have rounds in ten minutes but I promise I'll be back tomorrow" she assured the attending.

Arizona gave her a fleeting smile before turning away again.

Callie cleared her throat before speaking next "Yeah, I have post ops waiting for me, so…I'll come back tomorrow also?" She hadn't meant for the last part to come out as a question but she wasn't sure where her place was anymore. At the sound of Callies' voice Arizonas' head shot up. She looked so lost and alone, Callie was tempted to throw everyone out of the room and just lay down beside the beautiful blonde woman and envelope her in her arms.

"Thank you Callie" the peds surgeon softly said before returning her attention to the spot on the wall she had been staring at for the past few minutes. Not knowing what else to say or do, Callie slowly turned and headed out.

"Do you want us to stay with you Zona?" Daniel asked his daughter as he looked at the sergeant up and down.

"No,no…I'll be fine…really" She said trying to assure her parents with a small smile.

"Zona, let me stay…I want to be here for you" Eva pleaded with her girlfriend.

Arizona took her hand and squeezed it "I-I don't think I'll be able to do this with you here" she sincerely told the redhead.

"Ok, I understand. I'll be right outside if you need me" she kissed her softly on the cheek and left followed closely behind by her parents who had both given her a tender kiss on the forehead.

Callie who was near the nurses' station, watched closely as Eva and Arizonas' parents left the room. She was worried sick for the blonde doctor on the other side of the door. She knew Arizona; she was sure the peds' surgeon was frightened and was just putting on a brave front so she wouldn't worry anyone. She paced back and forth, feeling something deep inside her telling her to go in. But she also didn't want to intrude on such a private conversation and she really wasn't sure she was ready to listen to what her beautiful Arizona had to say. As she looked up, her eyes locked with Karevs'. He was leaning against the opposite wall waiting for the elevator. He stared at the raven haired woman, an impassive look on his face. As soon as the doors to the elevators opened he stepped in and before they closed he gave the attending an encouraging nod, as if fully aware of what the other doctor was torn up about. Callie returned the nod and quickly turned and headed for room 3021.

"Callie, wait a sec…you can't go in there" Eva protested as she saw the Latina walk towards her girlfriends' room. "I forgot my patients file in there…I'll be right out" she answered without even bothering to look over at the other woman.

Without knocking she quickly stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. Arizona had raised the head of the electric bed and was now sitting up right. Sergeant Mckee had taken a seat to her left a tape recorder on the nightstand next to him.

"I'm sorry Dr. Torres…did you forget anything?" he politely asked.

"No" she quickly stated, not taking her eyes off of the woman in front of her. She made her way to the other side of the bed, grabbing a chair on her way there. She then positioned it as near to Arizonas' bed as possible and planted herself on it. She proceeded to gently clasp Arizonas' hand in her own and gave it a gentle squeeze before giving the blonde a small, encouraging smile.

The older attending didn't know what to say. She was so grateful Callie had come back. Sergeant Mckee seemed like a kind and patient man. But, Arizona needed someone she trusted by her side. She would never ask either of her parents to sit by her as she recalled the nightmare that had been the last six months; she didn't want to put them through that kind of pain.

She cared for Eva deeply. She had missed her so much and she knew she could count on the beautiful woman for anything, but she wasn't ready to share this with her. Not yet.

Callie was the one she needed. The Latina knew her more than anyone else. She was strong, and Arizona trusted her with every fiber of her being. The peds surgeon knew she would be able to lean on the beautiful raven haired woman if this became too much for her.

She tightened her hold on Callies' hand as she turned her attention back to Sergeant Mckee. "I'm sorry" She cleared her throat before continuing "-umm where was I?"

Eva impatiently paced up and down the hall, completely livid that Callie hadn't come out of the room yet. It had been more then an hour now. Arizona wanted to do this on her own, she had said so herself. Who did she think she was?

Even though she and Arizona hadn't been in a relationship for more than 6 months before the peds surgeon was taken, Eva knew she loved her. Of that much she was sure. In Arizonas' absence she had almost completely driven herself crazy with worry. During that time she had promised herself that if Arizona ever came back to her that she would tell her just how much she meant to her. She would not take for granted a second with the beautiful woman.

"Eva come here and sit down next to me dear, you're making me dizzy" Cynthia said as she patted the seat next to her. Eva stopped and nodded at her girlfriends' mother. Making her way over to the seat next to her and sitting down with an irritated huff

Teddy was waiting patiently for Peter to finish with his questioning, to see if she could help with anything at all. She had beamed with joy when Callie rushed into the room. She hadn't seen that fire in the Latina in a long time. She was sure that Arizona needed the other doctor with her. She liked Eva, she even considered her a friend. But it was clear, to her at least, who Arizona really loved, even if she didn't want to admit it to herself just yet.

Half an hour passed by before Peter finally stepped out of the room. Teddy quickly made her way over to her friend who was now standing face to face with Daniel, Cynthia and Eva.

"Is she alright? Is there anything we can do?" Teddy asked with agitation.

Peter sighed heavily before he answered "She couldn't remember much…as you know she was heavily drugged for most of her time with Patrick Seger. She remembers being locked in a dark basement. It was definitely in an isolated area …she said Seger would drink heavily in front of her and then he would go out and scream his head off…he would also take his shot gun and randomly shoot anything he set his sight on. So it's highly unlikely any other person lived near that area. She told us that when she got away she was running for at least two days…so we definitely have to broaden our search from where we found her"

Daniel closed his eyes, not liking the mental image forcing its way into his head.

"She's exhausted but I imagine she would like to see you" Peter stated as he shook Daniels hand and said his goodbyes.

"I placed two police officers outside the hospitals entrance but I'm going to request they guard her door. I don't want to alarm you but, it's probably safer that way…I'll be back tomorrow to check on her" He assured. The four of them simply nodded, scared for the blonde woman inside the room.

Eva quickly made her way into the room, wanting to be the first to comfort Arizona. As she stepped in a wave of jealously washed over her.

Callie was sitting on the right side of the bed, leaning her forehead against Arizonas' left shoulder. The blonde had her right arm around the taller womans' back, her face buried deeply in her neck. Her body was shaking with the force of her sobs. Silent tears ran down the ortho surgeons' face. She was softly whispering something in Arizonas' ear as she gently threaded her fingers through her golden locks, clearly trying to sooth the smaller woman.

Eva knew Callie had probably suffered as much as her during Arizonas' disappearance and she sincerely appreciated the Latinas support and strength through all of this ordeal. But she did not like what she was currently seeing one bit. Callie was clearly still in love with the beautiful blonde and Arizona was susceptible right now. So, Eva decided right then and there she would have to have a talk with the ortho surgeon. She loved Arizona and she was sure that Arizona loved her too. They were good together and she wanted to be the one to help her through this crisis. Callie would only confuse and upset the peds surgeon more and she would not allow that.

She took a deep breath, cleared her throat and purposefully made her way towards the two women who were envoloped in each other arms.

TBC  
Thanks again guys, hoped you enjoyed. I had a really hard time with this one, I hope it doesn't show that much LOL


	8. Chapter 8

It's No Sacrifice Chapter 8  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Rating: R  
Summary: Arizona is kidnapped and Callie is dealing with the aftermath

All GA characters belong to Shonda Rhimes, no infringement is intended.

As always would love your opinions, comments and/or suggestions!

It's No Sacrifice Chapter 8

Callie sat quietly in the cafeteria. She was visibly restless. Her elbows were resting on her legs which were impatiently moving up and down. She kept her gaze on the entrance, a stern look on her face. She was waiting for Eva and the ortho surgeon was pissed...

_After Officer Mckee had exited Arizonas' room, Callie had instantly gotten up to sit on the edge of the bed next to the blonde woman who was staring off into space, clearly forcing back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes._

"_Ari…Look at me" she prompted softly as she lightly tucked a strand of blonde hair behind the ped surgeons' ear. She wanted to be strong for Arizona but she couldn't help the warm tears that ran down her face. The things she had just heard would haunt her 'til the end of her days. She couldn't even imagine how the beautiful blonde must be feeling. Arizona looked up, as if just realizing the other womans' presence. As soon as her sky blue eyes met the stunning dark mocha orbs staring at her with worry and affection the tears she had so valiantly been trying to avoid made their way down her pale skin. A painful sob escaped her lips and once she let go of that first heart wrenching cry she couldn't help the onslaught of pain that racked her body. She was scared and embarrassed, she was tired and confused. But, above all she was frustrated with herself. She didn't like to feel helpless and after Sergeant Mckees' questioning, that feeling was all that she had been left with. _

_Her cries became more and more agitated and all Callie could do was wrap her protectively in her arms as the smaller woman quickly unravelled before her._

"_I'm-I'm so sorry, oh god!" She whimpered as she cried, grabbing the attending by the lapel of her leather jacket frantically pulling the other woman closer to her and burying her face in the Latinas' neck._

"_Shhh-None of this is your fault Ari" Callie comforted the other woman, slowly threading her fingers through her blonde curls. _

"_I'm sorry-I'm sorry- I'm sorry…" The blonde continued, clearly not listening to Callie. _

"_Look at me!" The younger woman said more firmly this time as she gently pulled away from Arizona, placing their foreheads together. Arizona quieted down and stared at the beautiful woman in front of her. _

"_Take a deep breath with me, ok?" Callie urged the other woman as she took a deep calming breath. The peds' surgeon nodded slightly and followed suit. After a few seconds of this, Arizona had finally quieted down some and Callie took the opportunity to speak. _

"_Now, listen to me Arizona" She whispered adamantly staring fixedly at the blonde, waiting for the peds' surgeon to give her a sign that she was indeed listening. The smaller woman simply nodded taking another shuddering breath. _

"_This is not your fault…Seger, he's the bad guy here, ok? He took you away from us…from me. You don't need to apologize to anyone. Do you understand me?" She finished a sombre expression on her face. She softly wiped Arizonas' tears as she waited patiently for the other woman to respond. She would not allow Arizona to feel guilty over something some prick did to her._

_"Ari?" She questioned as she lightly kneaded the blonde womans' earlobe trying to coax her into saying something._

"_I-I'm scared, I don't know what to do" she shyly confessed as she rested her head on the other womans' shoulder. _

"_That's ok too, you've been through so much…you're entitled to feel scared, there's nothing wrong with that…you have your parents, and friends and-and Eva who are going to be with you every step of the way…you are so brave, the bravest person I have ever met. I know you'll get through this"_

"_I have you too, right?" The blonde surgeon asked shyly after a few seconds, moving her face to Callies neck, breathing the other womans' unique sent in, finding strength in that simple gesture._

"_Yeah, you have me too" The ortho surgeon whispered reassuringly a small smile spreading across her face knowing full well the true extent of that statement._

"_Zona" Eva called out. The two women holding each other had been oblivious to the redheads' presence. She was standing on the other side of the bed, worry etched into her features. _

_As soon as she saw the beautiful redhead, Callie gently extricated herself from Arizonas' tight grip, trying to ignore the soft whimper of protest that escaped the smaller womans' lips. She stood up and gave her a warm smile wanting to give the couple some space. _

_Eva slowly sat down next to her girlfriend and lovingly kissed Arizona on the corner of her mouth. _

"_Baby, what's wrong? Please tell me" She pleaded as she cupped the womans' face with her hands, lightly caressing her cheeks with her thumbs. She wanted Arizona to open up to her; she needed the other woman to trust her. _

"_I'm fine, I'm fine. It was just too much too soon, you know?...I'm fine" Arizona repeated trying to convince her girlfriend as much as herself._

"_I'm going to go…if you guys need anything…I have rounds, so I'll be nearby" Callie said as she walked toward the door, not able to look at the scene in front of her. _

"_We won't be needing you Callie, so don't worry about it" Eva stated, her eyes not leaving the blondes' face. The ortho surgeon could hear the jealousy in the other womans' voice. And so could Arizona._

"_Eva…" The blonde warned her girlfriend. She understood where Evas' jealousy was coming from but she would not allow her to speak to Calliope that way. _

"_It's fine Arizona" Callie assured the blonde making her way to the door._

"_You know what Callie? No, it's not fine. I need to talk to you" Eva blurted out as she turned her attention to the ortho surgeon. _

_"Eva, don't..." Arizona protested not liking where this was going. _

"_ok…talk…what do want to say to me" Callie said as she folded her arms across her chest defensively. _

"_Not now… I want to spend some time with my girlfriend if you don't mind" The redhead stated. "when are you free? She continued after a quick pause._

_Arizona pinched the bridge of her nose tightly, feeling a headache coming on. _

_"Eva…what are you doing?" The peds' surgeon asked incredulously_

"_I have a break in a couple of hours, I'll wait for you in the cafeteria" Callie offered as her left eyebrow shot up, waiting impatiently for a response._

"_Great, I'll see you then..so, now if you'll excuse us…" And with that she turned to Arizona, resolutely ending the conversation._

_"Callie…don't" Arizona pleaded with a tired tone. The last thing she needed was for the two women in the room to fight. She cared deeply for both of them and she was just too tired to deal with the consequences of a jealous show down._

"_Ari, we're just going to talk. Obviously Eva has something on her mind she needs to get out…If you need anything I'll be nearby" She offered the blonde as she tried to reassure her with her eyes. Arizona lightly nodded, and with that Callie turned to leave. _

Now, she was waiting impatiently for the social worker to make her appearance. The past two hours had only served to aggravate her bad mood. She knew her feelings for the blonde were blatantly obvious, but she had not crossed any boundaries. She loved Arizona and she would respect her relationship with whoever she chose to be with, even if it killed her. She had never really liked Eva, but she was also aware that she was completely bias when it came down to the blondes' romantic relationships. In all honesty she knew Eva to be a kind and caring woman. She had seen the love the redhead felt for Arizona and the pain she had gone through when she disappeared. Eva would do anything for the beautiful blonde that much was obvious. But Callie would not sit idly by and let the social worker threaten or make her feel bad for loving Arizona.

Callie straightened in her seat as she saw Eva enter the cafeteria. The redhead immediately pin pointed Callie and quickly walked up to the ortho surgeon, taking a seat next to her.

They both took a few seconds, observing the doctors, nurses and patients that were enjoying a late dinner.

"I love her" Eva simply stated after a while, all the anger and jealousy washing away with that simple statement.

Callie nodded, knowing those words to be the truth.

"I love her too" She answered back looking at the redheads' profile. With that Eva turned to look at the Latina.

"I know you do…heck, the hot dog vendor across the street knows" She tried to lighten the mood.

Callie gave a sarcastic laugh before the redhead continued. "But she's with me now….Me. And right now she's scared and-and confused and vulnerable. We were happy before that son of a bitch took her. You know that….and I just don't want that to go away." She finished solemnly.

"What am I supposed to do? I can't leave her, I won't…she loves' you, fine…but she needs me, and I'm not leaving her" Callie stated firmly.

"I just think you should evaluate your role in her life Callie, you're her ex…of course she still cares for you…but she has her family, and she has me…you are not her friend and all you're going to do now is confuse her and that isn't something she needs right now…I think you should give her some time" Eva tried to reason.

"Time? Time? For what?…she's going through hell. And I get what you're feeling right now, really I do, but that's not my problem and I'm not going to just sit around and wait for all this to go away because it's not " Callie stated, her voice rising as she finished digesting the hurtful words the other woman just said.

"And I'm not asking you to…I'm just telling you, you have no place here…really you don't…all you do is make her more emotional, all you do is bring up things that were buried a long time ago…she doesn't need you Callie. What she feels for you when she sees you….you-you just remind her of what used to be…that's all…so, please…just think about who you are to her…cause all you really are is her ex…her past…and she needs to be with the people who are going to share their life with her…please don't make this any more difficult for her than it has to be" Eva finished, trying to reason with the younger woman.

Callie was speechless. She didn't know how to respond to the redheads' painful words. If she really thought about it, Eva was right…she was Arizonas' past….nothing more and nothing less.

Before she had time to respond her pager went off…a 911.

"Look I have to go" She said as she stood; glad to finally be finished with this. She had been so sure she was going to at least be able to vent some of her frustration out on the older woman…she had never imagined she would be leaving so confused and defeated.

"Just-just please think about what I said" Eva stated as she lightly grasped her arm.

Callie simply nodded and turned to leave, hoping that the emergency required some sort of surgery to help her take her mind off of what had just transpired.

Two weeks had passed since then and Arizona had not seen or heard from the beautiful Latina. She had confronted Eva about it several times but had gotten nothing out of her. Callie was up for a Harper Avery Award thanks to her cartilage research and that was probably the reason she had been too busy to visit was the excuse she had gotten from her friends. Arizona knew better. Eva had said something to Callie that had made her vanish from the face of the earth, of that she was sure. As the days passed Arizona grew more restless and angry at her former lover. She never would have thought that Callie would just leave her like this, especially after the last time they had seen each other.

LATER THAT WEEK

Mark had just finished pouring himself another glass of wine. Lexie looked at him from the other side of the room, raising a warning eyebrow. He simply gave her a mischievous smile as he held his glass up to her before downing most of the delicious liquid. He was celebrating his best friends' victory, and he planned to get plastered.

Callie had rightfully been granted the Harper Avery Award. She had just gotten the news today and as soon as he heard he had immediately started to plan the party.

Callie wasn't at all amused when she entered her apartment to find all her friends' and co-workers happily drunk and festive. She was definitively not in the mood. Mark had prompted her to get dressed and coaxed her to at least pretend to be enjoying herself. So now she stood with a low cut black dress and high heels, talking to Linda and Meredith as she glared menacingly at Mark. He simply poured himself another glass and made his way over to her.

"Torres, why the sad face? You should be happy, happy and drunk…You won the Harper Avery…Everyone in here hates your guts" he joked, trying to get a smile from his friend.

"I hate you!" Cristina yelled from the other side of the room as she downed yet another glass of wine.

"Do we not have anything stronger?" The resident asked as she made her way into the kitchen, sure that she had left a bottle of tequila hidden away somewhere.

"Mark, I'm really not in the mood. I've had back to back surgeries today and I just want to sleeeeeep" she wined as she finished her drink and handed the empty glass to the plastic surgeon, taking his full glass and drinking its contents.

"No Callie…this is _your _night. We are all here to bask in the glow of your awesomeness. And you will just have to endure our happy, drunken selves…oh! And did I mention I hate you?" A tipsy Meredith joked.

Callie laughed, finally feeling the effects of the wine.

"No, you forgot to mention that" Callie replied with a smile.

"Just a little" The older Grey quipped back with a wink.

Callie felt Lindas' eyes on her. The ortho surgeon turned her attention to the shorter scrub nurse. They hadn't seen each other outside of work for over a month. Her hair had grown considerably since their break up, she had it pinned up and was wearing a beautiful red dress that stopped at the knees. Linda looked quite stunning Callie had to admit. She was presently looking adoringly at the Latina and giving her a somewhat lascivious smile. Callie could feel her cheeks burning up as the other woman stepped closer to her stopping a breath away from her ear.

"I really missed you Callie" She whispered softly as she slowly clasped her hand and intertwined their fingers.

Callie let out an audible gulp and downed the rest of her wine. Mark was giving her a questioning look as Meredith gave them a playful smile and raised eyebrow.

They all turned at the sound of the door opening. Alex let himself in and quickly made his way to the bar, opening a beer and taking a long swig before spotting Callie and making his way to her.

He lightly tapped her empty glass with his beer bottle "Congrats Torres" he stated coolly before taking another swig and giving her a small smirk. Then he saw her holding hands with the scrub nurse and knitted his brows together in confusion. Callie squeezed the other womans' hand giving her a dazzling smile before letting go and ushering Alex to the corner of the living room.

"How is she?" Callie immediately questioned him

"How do you think she is?-She's pissed…you should talk to her, like soon" He advised the older attending as he took another drink of his beer.

Callie sighed heavily and took the beer from the residents' hand, taking a considerable gulp before handing it back. "That's not what I meant" An annoyed Callie replied.

Alex rolled his eyes in exasperation "She's doing better, physically at least. Her wounds are healing nicely. She'll be leaving the hospital in a couple of weeks. She's seeing a shrink, Dr. Gibson. She told me he was helping her…look, dude you know all this, you practically live on her floor, just go talk to her. She misses you" the young man said as he put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it encouragingly as he raised his bottle to his mouth with his other hand.

"Give me" the attending said as she unceremoniously snatched his drink from his hand before he could take another sip and proceeded to drink the beer giving him a raised eyebrow and walking away without another word.

A couple of hours later, a happily buzzed Callie was chatting with Addison, Linda and Cristina near the island. Her hand had somehow laced itself with Lindas' again. The ortho-surgeon would not allow herself to over analyze it. This was the first time in a long time that she was actually enjoying herself. She had gruesomely worked on her research for more than a year and she was finally getting recognized for it, Arizona was safely resting in the hospital and she was surrounded by the people she cared for the most. She was entitled to have a few hours of guiltless pleasure. Callie smiled to herself as she felt the younger woman gently squeeze her hand. Out of nowhere a mental image of Arizona flashed before her and she resolutely forced down the guilty feelings that had made their way into her consciousness. Arizona had a girlfriend, she was not hers and she hadn't been for a long time now. Linda was beautiful and nice and she was clearly into the Latina. She wasn't planning on getting back together with her but she could definitely think of ways to take advantage of the situation she was currently in.

"Arizona?" A surprised Teddy hollered from the other side of the room. Callie turned her attention to the door and her heart instantly dropped at the sight that greeted her. Arizona wearing a dark green shirt and jeans was leaning against the door frame. Her golden hair, which had grown well past her shoulders, fell in stunning waves around her pale face. She was holding her right side where her ribs had cracked, clearly in pain.

Teddy rushed to her side and helped her stand straight, placing a careful arm around her waist.

"Dr. Robbins you shouldn't be here. You should be resting…back at the hospital. How did you get out?" Derek Shepherd asked crossing his arms knowing full well that patients were not allowed to leave the hospital without being discharged by a doctor. Silence filled the room, all eyes were on the beautiful blonde.

Arizona raised her right hand trying to placate the Chief

"Ok-first of all…this played out a lot better in my head. And-and secondly… I snuck out, it was my fault, so please don't take it out on Karen" Arizona pleaded not wanting to get the young nurse in charge of the third floor into trouble for something stupid she had done.

Arizona scanned the room until her eyes settled on the face she had come here for. Callie stood motionless; she was like a deer caught in headlights. Arizonas eyes' moved downward to where Callie and Lindas' hands were still clasped together. The blonde quickly averted her eyes back to the Latinas' face. She swallowed hard and cleared her throat before speaking.

"You-you don't get to-to-to freak out and leave me. Ok Calliope Torres? I don't know what Eva said to you and frankly I don't care…All I know is that you said that you would be there for me and-and you're not" She paused for a moment looking intently at the raven haired woman who had disengaged herself from the nurses grip and had taken a few steps towards the blonde. Arizona looked at everyone in the room before averting her eyes to the floor and shaking her head. This was definitely not how she wanted this to play out but as soon as she had seen Callie all these emotions had made there way to the forefront of her heart. Her weak body was quickly betraying her. She had broken out into a cold sweat and she was feeling light headed. The peds' surgeon took another soothing breath and continued

"I just came here to say that you don't get to freak out because I. Need. You" She softly finished, too weak and tired to say anything else.

Teddy put a hand on her friends' forehead noticing the cold sweat that had broken out across her face.

"She's burning up" Teddy alerted Callie.

With that the ortho surgeon snapped out of her daze and quickly made her way to the blonde.

"I`m fine" The blonde attending reassured everyone in the apartment.

"Here, I'll take her" Callie said as she gently took the blonde by the waist.

"Page Hunt and tell him I'll be there in three minutes" She directed Teddy.

"Come here" The raven haired woman lightly whispered as she tucked the smaller woman more closely to her side, grabbing her leather jacket as they walked out the door.

As soon she stepped out of the apartment Callie saw a young police officer leaning against the wall. As soon as he saw the women he straightened and adjusted his uniform.

The ortho-surgeon looked him up and down and then scoffed. "You have got to be freaking kidding me" she said as she kept walking with the blonde safely by her side.

"She talks…a lot. And she's stubborn as hell and she was going to come down here one way or another. I thought it best to bring her in my car" The young officer stammered in his defence. "Is-is she alright?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Chris-just a little dizzy" Arizona offered with a small weak smile. Officer Michel sighed in relief and made his way to the blondes' right side and without saying a word put her arm over his shoulders helping both women to the elevator.

Once outside the apartment building the officer ushered them to his patrol car. Callie and Arizona road in the back seat the short drive across the street.

Dr. Hunt was waiting for them in the hospital. "Can I get a wheelchair here?" Callie requested as Owen checked the blonde womans' pupils with a small flashlight.

"Robbins what the hell were you thinking?…you're in no condition to leave this hospital" Owen reprimanded the slight woman as he helped her into the wheelchair.

"I-I wasn't" Was the peds' surgeons only response as she kept her eyes on the Latina.

As they made their way to her room, a portly young nurse wearing pink scrubs came rushing to their side. "sorry,sorry,sorry" she apologized comically. "She-she asked me for pudding- chocolate pudding…I know I shouldn't leave the floor under any circumstances-but, but she was all smiley and then-then the dimples…I couldn't say no" She rapidly tried to excuse her behaviour.

"Karen, I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have done that to you…I talked to Shepherd, you don't have to worry" Arizona tried to reassure the young nurse.

Despite the serious circumstances, Callie had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. Arizona had literary charmed her way out of the hospital. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the young nurse and officer, they had been helpless against the blonde doctors' charm and she couldn't blame them.

Callie helped Arizona onto the bed. The peds' doctor was completely exhausted. As Owen inserted an I.V. into her arm, the younger doctor wordlessly stroked the blondes' damp hair. The smaller woman stared groggily at Callie her eyes closing of their own accord. She wanted to ask the raven haired woman to stay but her body would now allow it. Callie bent down and gave Arizona a light kiss on the forehead. The blonde had fallen asleep.

Arizona slowly opened her eyes. Her breath caught in her throat when she realized where she was. She was back in that dark, putrid basement. "Nononono" she cried as she tried to stand up but her legs wouldn't function. She dragged her body across the damp floor trying to feel her way around the room.

She looked up and saw a dark figure standing in the corner. Her heart stopped as a soft cry escaped her lips. _He_ was there. The shadow slowly made its way closer to the petrified woman lying helplessly on the floor. She tried dragging herself away but her arms also gave out on her. "This isn't happeningl, this isn't real…" She repeated over and over again as she tightly closed her eyes. She heard his heavy footsteps getting closer and closer. After a few seconds, she felt a cold hand on her back. Arizona screamed and stood up.

She was now running through a vast thicket. She did not stop to look back; she could feel his breath on the back of her neck. She pushed harder into the brush, branches cutting her fair skin, tears streaming down her eyes. Arizona made her way up a small hill and her heart sank even further. There was nowhere else to run to. The hill abruptly stopped and plunged hundreds of feet into a raging river. She looked back; a faceless shadow appeared from behind a tree a few feet away slowly gaining on her. Arizona looked back down. She said a small prayer before taking one last breath and jumping into darkness.

Ari shot up in bed, tears streaming down her face, her breathing erratic. She felt her ribs painfully protest and she grabbed her side trying to sooth the sharp pangs. A soft, warm hand gently clutched her hand, another one delicately rested on her shoulder. That's when she heard the soft voice trying to calm her.

"Ari…shhh..Ari, you're alright, you're safe, shhh" Callie tried soothing the scared woman on the bed. Arizona lifted her eyes and saw Callie anxiously looking at her. "

Cal-Callie?" She whimpered. Callie gave her a comforting smile, worry etched all over her features.

"Yeah, it's me, your safe" She gently stated. The ortho doctor grabbed the remote on the bedside table and raised the head of the bed so the smaller woman could sit more comfortably and rest her side. She lightly guided the other woman to rest on the pillow behind her. They were now facing each other at eye level. The raven haired woman had not let go of Arizonas' right hand.

They shared a comfortable silence, waiting for the blonde to steady her breathing. When she had recovered her bearings Arizona slowly turned her hand in Callies' light grasp and enlaced their fingers. Callie looked at their intertwined hands with an awe struck face. Then she turned to the peds' surgeon, a beautiful smile gracing her features.

"You're here…you didn't leave" Arizona simply stated a similar smile adorning her face taking in the woman in front of her. She was still in her black, low cut dress, she was wearing her leather jacket and her heels had been carelessly discarded under the chair near her bed. She was the most beautiful thing Arizona had ever laid eyes on.

"I won't leave you ever again…Arizona, I'm so sorry" She apologized truthfully her eyes watering over.

"Come here" The attending simply stated as she guided the younger womans' head to her shoulder. Callie immediately wrapped her arms around Arizonas' waist and closed her eyes. The blonde affectionately rubbed the raven haired womans' back.

"I-I thought I was back in that basement with him…I was so scared" Arizona quietly admitted after some time. With her arms still wrapped protectively around the blonde, Callie slowly lifted her head in order to look her in the eye. They both remained quiet, Callie waiting patiently for the other woman to organize her thoughts.

"I'm going to keep it" Arizona softly admonished looking directly at Callie.

Callie simply nodded knowing the other woman wasn't finished.

"It's-it's weird…He used to leave me in that god-awful room for days at a time and I felt so helpless and alone…when-when I found out I was expecting…I-I didn't feel so alone anymore. I had a small person growing inside me. I had to be strong for the both of us" She looked at the younger woman…not knowing if she was making any sense. Callie slowly disentangled herself from the smaller woman and threaded her hand through the peds' surgeons blonde hair, gently running her fingers through her soft locks.

"It can have a good life…I can find it parents that will love and-and protect and take care of it, It can grow up to be a wonderful human being" The blonde said as she slightly nodded. She ran her hand softly over the small bump.

"If the baby is anything like his mother than I have no doubt he will be" Callie stated calmly as she held Arizonas' hand resting on the slight bump.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Callie made her way into room 3021, Arizona was sitting up in bed waiting impatiently for the raven haired woman. The ortho surgeon gave the blonde a dazzling smile as she raised her hand holding a small plastic spoon.

"Yeah…I'm starving" Arizona beamed as she took the spoon from the younger womans' hand. She took the pudding cup from the night stand and proceeded to open it.

They hadn't talked much after Arizona had woken from the horrible nightmare. They had simply revelled in each others' presence, both of them too tired to trudge through the mine field that was their relationship. Callie sat on the edge of the bed, lovingly watching the woman practically inhale the chocolate dessert.

"What am I to you?" Callie blurted out without thinking; she had been driving herself crazy for weeks trying to understand her place with Arizona. Now, as she sat next to the beautiful blonde she couldn't help but ask the question that would probably destroy her.

Arizona, spoon half way to her opened mouth, stopped moving. "Wha-What do you mean?" She asked, sincerely confused.

"I mean what am I to you? I'm not family, I'm not your girlfriend, I'm definitely not your friend…what's left?…so yeah…what am I to you?"

Arizona shook her head, brows knitted together, as if hearing the most ridiculous thing in the world.

"You're my Calliope" She stated with a small smile as she resumed eating her pudding.

"See...you-you can't just say things like that, you can't be all beautiful and-and charming and just blurt things out like that…what does that even mean?" Callie finished, thoroughly exasperated at the blonde womans' calm demeanour while she was utterly confused and frustrated at the situation.

Arizona put down the spoon and cup on the bedside table and took Callies' hands in her own, kneading the soft skin under her fingertips. "It means that I want you in my life, I need you in it…you make me happy, you give me strength and courage" Arizona stated a sincere and loving look on her face. She suddenly felt embarrassed and had to turn away from the beautiful Latina.

"I-I broke it off with Eva, I wasn't being fair to her…I'm not ready to be in a relationship…I have to get better first, I have to be myself again in order for that to happen…and I don't know how long that's going to take" Arizona looked up at Callie wanting to make sure the younger woman was really understanding what she was trying to say "You understand that right Calliope?"

Callie had tears running down her face, hoping against hope that this conversation was heading where she thought it was heading.

"I-I also wasn't being fair to Eva because I don't love her…I'm in love with somebody else…blindly, crazy, head over heels in love" Arizona continued and as she heard a soft sob escape Callies' lips she couldn't hold back her own tears any longer.

"I love you Callie, I love you so mu…" Arizonas' teary confession was abruptly cut off by a pair of soft lips capturing her own. The blonde melted into the kiss, she felt the fine hairs on the back of her neck stand on edge, every nerve ending in her body going into over drive, she actually thought her heart was going to burst through her chest. She didn't care. Only the woman kissing her right now could make her feel this way, only Calliope held this much power over her and she wasn't afraid of that, not anymore.

"I love you, I love you, I love you…" Callie softly whispered between kisses, her tears mixing with Arizonas'.

The blonde woman cupped the young attendings' face, trying with all her might to take control of the situation before it got out of hand. They looked longingly into each others eyes. Arizona leaned in and placed a soft, sweet kiss on the other womans' upturned mouth before she gently nuzzled her nose.

"Calliope..what-what I said before.." Arizona started.

"I understand…we'll take it slow…I'll be here for you, and when you're ready I'll be waiting…however long it takes" Callie solemnly promised as she planted a soft kiss on the other womans' cheek. Callie sat upright still holding the ped surgeons' unharmed hand in her own.

"You should get some rest" Callie said as she carefully examined the other womans' face. Her watery eyes were blood shot and she had dark circles under them. She made to move to the chair, with no intention of leaving her, but wanting the other woman to rest.

"Where do you think you're going?" Arizona inquired as she tightened her grasp.

"I'm not going anywhere…I just want you to get some sleep" Callie promised with a small smile. She hadn't felt this alive and hopeful in a long time.

"So don't go" Arizona simply stated returning the smile. She carefully moved over, making space for the Latina on her bed. Callie gave her a beautiful smile. She wasn't about to argue with Arizona on this. Callie turned off the small lamp on the nightstand and settled next to the beautiful blonde, possessively wrapping her left arm over the smaller womans' stomach and resting her head next Arizonas'. She inhaled her tantalizing scent and gave her a light kiss on the neck.

"I love you Calliope" Arizona whispered as she drifted off to sleep,

"I love you too" Callie replied, exhaustion unexpectedly washing over her body and sleep taking over her.

Thanks for taking the time to read guys...I hope you enjoyed!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N still just copy/pasting so feel :P

It's No Sacrifice Chapter 9  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Rating: R  
Summary: Arizona is kidnapped and Callie is dealing with the aftermath

I tried to make this a lighter chapter, turns out I'm better (or more comfortable) writing angst lol...but, still it was good to give the girls a breather, it was supposed to be a happy chapter but oddly enough there's still crying :P

All GA characters belong to Shonda Rhimes, no infringement is intended.

If you have any opinions or suggestions don't be afraid to write, they are very much appreciated. 

CHAPTER 9

Callie slowly opened her eyes, the morning light streaming through the windows interrupting her peaceful sleep. She smiled as the sight of the woman lying enveloped in her arms greeted her. Arizona was sleeping peacefully beside her; their foreheads were almost touching, her right arm wrapped tightly around Callies' waist.

Callie leaned closer to the blonde and gave her a light kiss on the corner of her mouth. As she pulled away, Arizonas' grip tightened around her and she could see a hint of a smile on her lovely face. Callie kissed the attendings' nose and waited for her to open her eyes. Arizona lazily opened her right eye and as she saw the raven haired woman looking adoringly at her, the ped surgeons' smile widened.

"Good Morning" Callie greeted the woman lying next to her.

Arizona simply opened her other eye and leaned into the ortho surgeon, giving her a quick, but sweet kiss on the mouth. As she pulled away, the Latina followed the blondes' retreating lips wanting to lengthen the contact for a few more seconds. When Arizona stopped and bashfully looked away, Callie gave her a worried look.

"What's wrong?" Callie whispered, running her hand through Arizons' blonde hair, smoothing out the unruly curls.

Arizona shook her head lightly and held her stomach, her cheeks turning slightly red.

"Hey, you can tell me…if-if you have doubts about last night-"Callie started, dread rising in her chest.

"No" Arizona stated adamantly, looking intently at the raven haired woman as she placed her hand over Callies' chest to stop her from continuing with that train of thought.

"Then what is it?" Callie whispered as she traced the smaller womans' cheek with her thumb.

Arizona cleared her throat before looking at the younger woman

"Morning sickness" She quickly admitted and then proceeded to cover her mouth with her hand before hiccupping. Callie made to stand to help the smaller woman but Arizona lightly placed her hand behind the brunettes' neck holding her in place.

"Don't move, just stay here with me for a little while longer…it'll go away in a minute" She whispered, closing her eyes and concentrating on the slow circles Callie was making with her thumb across her temple.

"Are you sure? Let me get a bucket or something just in case"

"No, the last thing I want is for you to see me puke my guts out…that is so not sexy" Arizona joked with a warm smile, her eyes still closed.

"Seriously?...How many times have you cleaned me up after seeing me get sick?" Callie chuckled knowing full well her weak stomachs' tendency to rebel against her any time she felt anxious or overwhelmed.

"Plus, you always look sexy...even when you're puking your guts out" She finished giving the other woman a dazzling smile even though her eyes were still closed.

Arizona slightly opened them, mimicking the ortho surgeons beautiful smile. The blonde couldn't help it, she made her way to the Latinas' mouth fully intent on giving her a proper good morning kiss when suddenly they heard a loud cough coming from somewhere in the room.

Callie immediately pushed herself up and leaned against her elbow, blushing when she realized who was in the room with them.

Colonel Daniel Robbins was sitting in a corner chair, newspaper in hand. He gave his daughter an affectionate smile and Callie a quick nod before he resumed with his reading. Cynthia Robbins was sitting next to him, coffee mug in hand and a closed book on her lap. She was blowing on her coffee with an impish expression on her face

And finally, to Callies' dismay, Cristina Yang was standing at the foot of the bed. She was pretending to be writing something on the chart in her hand. The resident was pressing her tongue against her cheek; clearly trying to keep from laughing.

Callie carefully extricated herself from Arizonas' hold, ignoring the annoyed "hey!" the other woman gave her. She stood up, adjusting her dress and looking at her wristwatch.

She feigned surprise as she did a double take on the time.

"Is that-is that the time? Whoa I'm late…I am really late for-for-for…." The nervous ortho surgeon fumbled.

"Rounds" Cristina helped without looking up from her chart.

"Yes!, Rounds! Cause I am a surgeon and that's what we do so…I'm gonna head out now…" Callie lamely babbled as she hopped on one foot trying to put on her left shoe…she couldn't seem to stop talking.

"Umm…I will see you later" She said as she quickly turned to an amused Arizona who had been leaning on her good arm, watching the nervous attending with a bemused smile on her face. Callie turned to the blondes' parents who were looking at her with curious yet warm expressions on their faces.

"and I hope the both of you have a good morning" She awkwardly said, clearing her throat and bowing her head a little before she made her way out the door, not before giving a smiling Cristina a poisonous glare.

Arizona stared at the empty space the beautiful Latina had just occupied, her mouth slightly agape and her eyebrows raised in utter surprise. Before she could make any sense out of what just happened, Callie stormed back into the room

"Screw it" Arizona heard the younger woman mutter as she made her way to her side, immediately seeking out the blondes' lips with her own. Callie lovingly cupped her face as she lightly took her bottom lip between her own, soliciting a full blown smile from the older attending who put her hand on the back of the raven haired womans' head deepening the kiss while effectively keeping Callie in place. After a few seconds, Callie reluctantly stopped, giving Arizona a dopey, crooked smile before leaning in and placing a shorter, but equally intense kiss on the blondes' lips.

"I'll see you later" She gently repeated her previous statement. All Arizona could do was nod, the kiss having left her utterly speechless.

Callie straightened and turned to look at Daniel and Cynthia who were now staring at her sincerely surprised and impressed at the usually anxious womans' boldness.

"Colonel Daniels, Cynthia" She confidently remarked with a slight nod before she turned and left the room.

Izzy Stevens walked out of the elevator, nervously chewing on a pen while reading one of her patients' charts. At the sound of Meredith giggling she looked up to see the oldest Grey sister leaning against the nurses' station with Cristina and Alex beside her. They were completely immersed in something just out of her view. She exhaled loudly and walked over to her closest friends and her ex-husband needing their advice on the case she had been working on.

"Hey guys…I need your help with something. I have a 36 year old woman suffering from intense headaches but nothing shows up on the CT, we tried-"

"wait,wait…shh be quiet for a second. Looklooklook" Cristina interrupted the young resident as she pointed at something in front of her with a potato chip in hand and unceremoniously proceeded to pop it into her mouth.

Before turning to look at whatever had the other residents' attention, Izzy chanced a fleeting look over at Alex who quickly averted his gaze and shook his head slightly, clearly annoyed with his exes' presence.

Izzy rolled her eyes and directed her attention to Callie, Cynthia and Daniel who were standing outside the ped surgeons' door. Callie had her back to them, evidently speaking to the older couple. Cynthia was holding the orthos' forearm giving her an encouraging smile as the Colonel held his chin and listened intently to the younger woman. He said something, interrupting the attending and inciting a loud laugh from his wife.

"Arizona's not in her room. Callie ran into scary, soldier dad and crazy, over protective mom...We have a pool going to see how long it'll take for her to completely freak out in front of them" Cristina filled the taller resident in on why they were so immersed in the scene taking place in front of them.

"Why would she freak out?" Izzy asked as she took a chip from the small bag Meredith was holding.

"It looks like Callie and Arizona are back together" Meredith informed her with a smile.

"Really? That's great!" She said, genuinely happy for them. But, as she finished processing what her friends were doing she continued with a small scowl on her face

"Ew, what you guys are doing is so not right, it's just gross and mean. It's completely- Is she crying?- I give her 30 seconds before she cracks…put me down for a twenty" She finished, as she chewed on the snack.

Alex grunted, "This is stupid…I have work to do" he said as he grabbed his charts and started to make his way to a patients room, bumping into Stevens on the way.

"Hey watch it!" She protested.

"Whatever" Alex replied without looking back.

"Ignore him…he's just bitter cause he lost. He thought she wasn't gonna last two minutes with the scary parents'" Meredith joked, trying to appease her angry looking friend.

Izzy huffed loudly, trying to distract herself with Callies' current predicament. She heard the elevator doors opening and the three women turned to see who it was. Teddy was pushing Arizonas' wheel chair. Both women were chatting away, Arizona laughing at one of Altmans' jokes. A severe looking police officer trailed a few feet behind them, giving them some space. They had not seen the three people quietly speaking outside the blondes' door. As Izzy turned she was surprised to see Callie hugging the older woman tightly. The ortho then looked at Daniel who squeezed her shoulder and leaned in to whisper something to the younger woman giving her a conspiratorial smile when he finished. The brunette chuckled and nodded slightly.

"Damn it!" Cristina said as she took some money out of her pocket and handed it to Meredith.

"See? Told you…I think this means you owe me some money Izzy" She said as she stared triumphantly at her friend. The younger resident didn't seem to have heard her, completely engrossed with what was happening in front of them.

Arizona had seen Callie, her eyes instantly beaming with happiness and her body stiffening in anticipation. As Callie spoke to the Robbins' her attention turned towards the blonde. She gave the woman in the wheelchair a radiant smile as she continued with the conversation.

As soon as Teddy stopped next to the trio, Callie held out her hand and the blonde silently took it as her mother leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, running her fingers through her daughters' hair. As the five of them animatedly spoke, Arizona kept stealing tender glances over at the woman standing next to her. Callie playfully pulled on her hand as she smiled trying not to veer her attention away from what Cynthia was saying. After a few seconds, Callie squeezed Arizonas' hand as she turned around and said something to the blonde woman. Arizona smiled and nodded with enthusiasm. With that her parents' leaned down and kissed their daughter as Teddy squeezed her shoulder and waved goodbye to Callie. She then made her way over to the nurses' station as soon as she spotted the three young surgeons.

Izzy swallowed the lump she felt in her throat. She couldn't help the small pang of envy that coursed through her body. That was the way she was supposed to be with Alex now, they should be in love, holding hands and staring adoringly into each others eyes. Ashamed, Izzy pushed down all those angry feelings, knowing full well the couple in front of her didn't deserve them. Izzy knew that if anyone deserved to be happy, it was Callie. She had gone through horrible things over the last few years, and a lot of those things had happened no thanks to her. Izzys' eyes watered over as she thought of her best friend, George, and the suffering they had caused the young attending.

Callie placed a kiss on the blondes' hand and then guided the wheelchair to the elevator, the stoic police officer still following a few feet behind. As the doors closed Izzy was brought back to the present by Dr. Altmans' voice.

"Cristina, you up for an angioplasty later today?" She asked as she stood in front of the three doctors.

"Uh…yeah" Cristina responded, looking at her mentor as if she just asked her what two plus two equaled.

"Come on, I'll fill you in on the case" Teddy smiled, fully aware of the residents' excitement.

Cristina hurriedly picked up the stack of charts next to her and followed Altman, bumping into Izzy as she made her way out.

"Ow!…what the hell is wrong with everyone?" She demanded as she rubbed her sore arm.

Meredith chuckled, knowing her friend well enough to know Cristina wasn't the real reason she was in a bad mood.

"Come on, lets get something to eat, and I'll try and give you a hand with your case" she said as she wrapped an arm around the taller womans' shoulders and ushered her over to the elevators.

Callie made her way into the cafeteria, contentedly listening to the beautiful woman in the wheelchair chat away.

"…so then Teddy tells him to go jump off a cliff and walks away…she just left him standing there in front of everyone!" Arizona stated, clearly proud of her best friend.

"Can you believe it? She actually told Steven off…I didn't think that was ever going to happen!" She finished breathlessly as she looked up to see if the silent woman was even listening to her.

Callie was currently scanning the room, clearly in search of someone. Arizona gave a small pout, disappointed that someone else was going to join them. She had hoped it was just going to be her and the beautiful Latina this evening.

"Calliope? Are you listening to me?" Arizona asked, still looking up and getting a little annoyed with her.

"Hm?, yeah of course I am baby " she said distractedly as she spotted whoever she had been searching for, smiling at them profusely.

Arizona blushed at Callies' slip of the tongue, all frustration with the younger doctor melting away. It had been a long time since she had heard that word coming from the ortho surgeons' mouth and even though Callie hadn't seemed to notice, Arizonas' body definitely had.

Callie looked down, redirecting her smile at the blonde attending. "Teddy should have left that scumbag a long time ago" The younger woman agreed as she pushed the wheelchair to the far side of the cafeteria.

Arizona smiled triumphantly; glad Callie was with her on this. She then turned to see who Callie was looking at, her smile fading as soon as she saw who it was.

The blonde surgeon sincerely cared for and liked Mark and she understood the close friendship that Callie and the plastic surgeon had but this was not a particular moment she wanted to share with the older attending.

Mark chuckled as he saw the young blonde attending give him a disappointed look. He quickly grabbed the coats that had been resting on the table in front of him and stood from his chair. As they neared, he simply winked at Callie as he handed her the coats and then turned his gaze over to Arizona. "Looking good Robbins'" he said as he squeezed her shoulder and headed out "You can thank me later" he uttered over his shoulder.

Arizona looked at Callie with a stunned expression "What is he talking about?" She asked cautiously.

"You'll see" The younger attending replied with a chuckle and mysterious smile as she turned and whispered something to officer Russo who had been quietly lurking behind them. The older man nodded in understanding and followed the women as Callie maneuvered them to the exit on the other side of the cafeteria. The police officer stopped right outside the doorway and let the women go on their way, keeping a watchful eye on them.

"So, I was in surgery all day, two hip replacements and an open fracture, and out of nowhere I get a yearning for some Italian" She explained to the blonde as she called the elevator that led to the roof.

The doors opened and as she led the wheelchair into the small space she continued

"I remembered Mark is friends with the owner of this little Italian place that opened a few months back, 'Il Tavolino' so I asked him if there was anyway I could have some food delivered here, he said sure and well…I saw the menu and I just couldn't make up my mind"

Callie was looking up at the ascending floor levels as they made their way to the roof. She was standing beside Arizona and had absent-mindedly gotten a hold of her hand as she spoke. When they arrived, she took her place behind the blonde and wheeled her out. Callie guided them to a door on the far corner of the deserted hall and crouched down; helping the smaller woman into the coat she had been carrying.

As she closed the zipper, Callie felt a soft hand caress her cheek. She looked at the peds attending who had remained uncharacteristically quiet all through out their short journey, a sweet and contemplative look on her face as she stared into the beautiful womans' dark eyes. Callie gave the blonde a heart stopping smile as she closed her eyes and leaned into the other womans' soft caress. Arizona bent forward and placed a gentle kiss on the brunettes' lips. Callie cupped her face with both hands as the peds surgeon moved her lips and tenderly kissed her closed eyelids, smiling when she heard the younger woman take a shuttering breath. Finished, she nuzzled her nose and waited for the ortho surgeon to open her eyes. Callie slowly opened them and cleared her throat as she stood, determined to continue with her plan, even though now, all she could think about was devouring the blonde womans' soft lips.

"The problem is" she continued, obviously flustered…"I-I think I ordered way too much food and you know I hate to let food go to waste so I asked myself…who else likes Italian? And I immediately thought of you" She said as she opened the small door that led to a separate and isolated part of the roof, away from the landing pad.

A surprised gasp escaped Arizonas' lips as her eyes settled on the sight before her. There was a small table in between two high walls that separated that part of the roof from everything else. The table was set, complete with a white table cloth, wine glasses, beautiful plates and silverware. Next to it a slightly larger table was filled with all types of delicious and succulent smelling platters.

"So you see my problem right? You have got to help me out here…there is no way I can eat all of this by myself" the ortho surgeon said as she guided the wheelchair over to the table and settled Arizona in front of it.

"Calliope…" a speechless Arizona tried to articulate a sentence, without much success.

Callie silently picked up the plates on their table and made her way over to the other one. Picking out Arizonas' favorite dishes. She then presented the blonde with the neatly served dish and moved her seat next to the blonde.

"Callie, you don't even like Italian" Arizona reminded the ortho surgeon with a playful smile.

"What? Pff I love Italian…What are you talking about? It's like you don't even know me, really" she said as she took a small bite of her lasagna.

"mmm _That_. Is. Goooood" she stated a little too enthusiastically.

Arizona chuckled as she held the brunettes hand in her own "Thank you" she said, sincerely touched at the lengths the younger woman had gone to for her.

-

Both women were sitting closely together at the small table. They had finished eating almost an hour ago and were completely sedated. Callie had put away most of the food, planning to take it home to Mark and Cristina.

An easy conversation had risen between the two women, who were carelessly laughing and talking about anything and everything. Callies' hands were resting on Arizonas lap, she had the smaller womans' free hand clasped between her own. Her left knee was currently in between the blondes' two legs. Their bent heads almost touching. The ortho surgeon had her head bowed down, her body shaking with laughter at something the beautiful attending had just said. Arizona playfully nudged the raven haired womans' forehead with her own, her own laughter bubbling up despite herself.

"That is not funny Calliope…stop laughing" She warned the younger attending trying to sound as serious as possible and failing miserably.

"Oh come on! How can you and your brother dressed up as Raggedy Ann and Andy_ not_ be funny?" she blurted out before succumbing to another fit of laughter.

"We lost a bet…it was stupid…and it was a long time ago" She argued, but couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her lips.

"Uh...it wasn't that long ago..you were what? Twe-twe-twenty-five?" She stumbled over the last part of the sentence as a full blown laugh escaped her lips again.

"I knew I should've kept that one to myself" Arizona muttered self-deprecatingly. Callie took a deep breath trying to control herself .

"ok, ok..I'm stopping" She said, taking another calming breath.

Arizona rolled her eyes and waited patiently for the other woman to quiet down. After a few seconds, the laughter subsided and they stared at each other, a wide smile on both their faces, recognizing how long it had been since they had shared a moment like this.

"I missed this" Arizona admitted, lacing the other womans' fingers with her own.

"me too" was Callies' simple and honest reply.

The ortho-surgeons suddenly looked away, a shy expression taking over her features. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before looking back at the beautiful woman in front of her.

"Calliope?…" Arizona questioned, not knowing why the younger doctors' mood had changed all of a sudden.

"I won the Harper Avery…did you know that?" Callie asked

Arizonas' eyebrows shot up…clearly surprised at the news. She shook her head and opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She wasn't sure where this conversation was going.

"I just found out…yesterday…when-when you went to the apartment, Mark had planned this big party with everyone at the hospital to celebrate"

Arizona looked at the raven haired woman in silence, remembering how Callie had been holding Lindas' hand in her own. She swallowed audibly, trying to push back the sharp pang of jealousy she felt for the other woman. She patiently waited for Callie to continue.

"It was supposed to be one of the most memorable and important nights of my life…but I just felt empty…like something was missing." Callie gave Arizona a meaningful look before continuing.

"I drank…a lot. And then Linda told me she missed me—"

"Callie…I don't think-" Arizona interrupted, her eyes watering over, not wanting to hear the end of whatever Callie had to say.

"Just let me finish, please? …she-she held my hand and I felt wanted for the first time in a long time and I thought for just a second that I could be happy again…" Callie softly spoke as she looked away, a lone tear streaming down her face.

"That was such crap" She whispered mostly to herself as she let out a dry and humorless laugh. The ortho surgeon looked back up when she heard the beautiful blonde sniffle. Arizona had tears streaming unchecked down her face.

"Don't cry…don't…I'm sorry this is coming out so wrong" Callie cooed quietly as she brushed away her tears. When that didn't help she leaned in a little closer and kissed them away. Arizona placed her hand on the other womans' chest and leaned into the raven haired womans' soft touch.

"I was just kidding myself, I know that now…I could never be complete or-or truly happy...not without you" She gently whispered, mere inches away from the blondes lips.

Arizona smiled despite the tears and nodded her head, understanding with every fiber of her being what the woman in her arms was trying to explain to her.

Both women sat quietly, their foreheads pressed together. Arizona still had her hand on Callie chest and after a while, she suddenly felt the young womans' heartbeat quicken.

"Calliope? What's wrong?" A worried Arizona asked

Callie gave a quiet laugh, knowing she had been caught.

"Nothing's wrong Ari…" she chuckled despite the few tears that still managed to escape her eyes.

"I just wanted to know if I can kiss you now" She whispered with a bashful smile

Arizona laughed and cupped Callies' cheek in her hand. Without giving a response she lunged forward and captured the ortho surgeons' mouth in her own. This time the kiss was anything but gentle. Arizona urgently sucked on the raven haired womans' bottom lip, seeking permission into her mouth. As their tongues made contact for the first time, a soft moan escaped both women, the feeling so intense they had to stop for a second to catch their breath. They stared adoringly into each others' eyes.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Callie closed the brief space between them, continuing the frenzied kiss. Arizona grabbed Callie by her jacket, pulling the raven haired woman towards her. Callie had no choice but to stand from her chair. Not wanting to break the kiss, she simply stayed bent over Arizona.

A soft cough and a shy "Excuse me?" forced the two women to part.

"You have got to be kidding me" An annoyed Callie mumbled under her breath as she turned her attention to the door, not moving from her position over Arizona who had buried her face in the brunettes neck, inhaling deeply, trying to control her erratic breathing.

Officer Michel was standing right outside the door, an awkward expression on his face.

"What?" an exasperated Callie blurted out.

"Callie…" Arizona cautioned, as she looked up at the younger woman with a warning smile while tucking a strand of dark hair behind the ortho surgeons' ear.

"Sorry" a tightly wound Callie chuckled and planted a kiss on the blonde attendings' head before straightening.

"Sorry to disturb you, I was on my way to relieve officer Russo and I bumped into Dr. Montgomery. She's looking for Dr. Robbins, she wanted to know if she could run some tests before going back to L.A. tonight" He informed the women, looking directly at the peds' surgeon, not wanting to make eye contact with the Latina staring fixedly at him.

Callie looked down at Arizona, waiting for a response.

"Uh, sure…we'll be right down Christopher" Arizona answered, taken aback.

The young man nodded and left the two women alone on the roof.

"That was…odd" Arizona mused out loud, not having planned any exams for the baby with Addison this week.

"It's probably nothing Ari…Addie's leaving later, so she probably just wants to make sure the baby is doing fine" Callie assured the attending. When she saw the blonde giving her an unsure nod she stepped closer and crouched in front of her, taking her hand in her own.

"The baby's fine…I'm sure of it" Callie tried to soothe the peds' surgeon again.

Arizona took a deep breath "Here, can you help me up?" She asked Callie as she made to stand. Callie quickly stood and helped the blonde doctor to her feet.

As soon as she stood, Arizona encircled the taller womans' neck with her right arm and hugged her tightly. Her left arm which was on a sling rested between them. Callie followed suit, placing her arms around Arizonas' waist and lightly rocked them both from side to side.

"Hey, I have something for you" Callie whispered softly, touching the blondes' earlobe with her lips as she spoke. Callie smiled when she felt a shiver make its way through the smaller womans' body.

"Calliope, you don't have-" Callie silenced her with a kiss.

"Actually, It's something that belongs to you, I'm just giving it back" She whispered into the other womans' mouth. Arizona wasn't letting her lips move from where they were.

The blonde stopped kissing the younger attending, curious to know what she had in store.

"Wait here a sec" She said as she gave the blonde a light peck and went for her purse. She rummaged around for a few seconds, Arizona smiling at the familiar sight of Calliope rifling through her cluttered purse.

"Here" Callie stated triumphantly as she made her way back to the blonde. She held her hand and turned her palm around, placing Arizonas' lost necklace over her outstretched hand.

"The police found it in your car. I know I should've given it to you earlier but I couldn't…I kept it because I felt that I at least had a small part of you with me…I'm sorry" She whispered, staring intently at the shorter woman.

"It's ok Calliope…I understand, really I do" Arizona answered with a hoarse voice, knowing full well that was the same reason she hadn't been able to take it off even though she had started a new relationship with Eva all those months ago.

"Will you put it on for me?" She asked as she gave the necklace to the raven haired woman and moved her golden hair away from her neck.

With a bright smile, Callie made her way behind Arizona. She placed the necklace gently around her neck and deftly closed it. Giving her a soft wet, kiss on the back of her neck when she finished. The Latina saw how the fine hairs that rested there stood on end and she couldn't help but hug Arizona tightly from behind.

"I love you" she whispered into her ear.

Arizona rested her weight against the taller woman and held her right hand in her own, squeezing it tightly and closing her eyes, enjoying the feel of the other womans' breath on her neck.

"Now I need you to do something for me" Callie said. Arizona smiled as she turned around in her arms.

"Anything" she responded without hesitating.

Callie put her hand inside her pocket and took out her own necklace. The one Arizona had given her on Valentines' day what now seemed like ages ago.

"I never wore it…I couldn't, it hurt too much. But I never leave the house with out it" Callie explained to the other woman.

"I don't want to take it off ever again" She whispered gently, knowing that Arizona understood the promise underlining her words.

Arizona leaned into Callie and kissed her as she softly took the necklace from Callies' hand. Without stopping the kiss, she expertly placed it around Callies' neck and clasped it securely.

"I love you so much" The blonde whispered as she looked longingly at the beautiful woman in her arms.

Callie smiled and hugged her tightly, careful not to hurt her injured ribs. She placed a soft kiss on her mouth.

"Come on, let's go find Addie" She suggested as she helped Arizona back into her chair. She grabbed the leftover food which she had placed in different Tupperware containers which Mark had practically begged her to take in order to keep his food fresh.

"Here I'll carry those" the blonde offered as she took the containers from the beautiful Latina.

"What are we going to do with the rest of this stuff?" Arizona asked as she directed her gaze at the tables which still held plates, glasses and silverware.

"Don't worry, I'm planning on giving Officer Michel a very special assignment" Callie quipped as she guided the beautiful blonde back into the warm building in search of their friend.

-

Thanks again for reading...I didn't have time to proof read this so I apologise if it had any big mistakes. Also let me know if it's getting too sappy. I kinda had the feeling it was by the time I got to the end, (I wrote the words "kissing" and "hugging" a lot! and I pretty much got sick of writing them lol) but I just couldn't stop myself! I'll try to tone it down for the next one. I'm probably going to reintroduce Seger (the kidnapper) so that probably means more drama so I guess it's okay I overindulged in this one. Ok it's late and I'm rambling...sorry lol..thanks again! I'll try to post as soon as I can!


	10. Chapter 10

It's No Sacrifice Chapter 10  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Rating: NC-17 (just to be safe)  
Summary: Arizona is kidnapped and Callie is dealing with the aftermath

VERY hard chapter to write, I haven't made up my mind if I like it or not yet lol ... I kinda describe the rape moment (not too graphic and not directly talking about Arizona...but still it might be too crude for some so tread carefully).

Just in case you didn't read the A/N  
WARNING RAPE DESCRIPTION AHEAD :S

All GA characters belong to Shonda Rhimes, no infringement is intended.

If you have any opinions or suggestions don't be afraid to write, they are very much appreciated.

CHAPTER 10

Heavy rainfall and floods had been assaulting Seattle for the better part of the week increasing car accidents, near-drownings and slip and falls throughout the city, which consequently meant more work for the doctors and nurses at Seattle Grace-Mercy West hospital.

Arizona Robbins, wearing blue scrubs and a pink butterfly surgical cap, opened the door to the attendings' locker room, sighing in relief when she saw it was empty.

She had just gotten out of supervising a three hour long surgery. A ten year old boy had lost control of his bike and had hit his unprotected head on a curve. The peds' surgeon shook her head, not understanding some parents' lack of responsibility towards their children. Luckily, the surgery was a success and the little boy would be riding his bike soon enough…hopefully wearing a helmet this time.

Arizona tried to banish thoughts of little boys and accidents from her over worked brain. All she wanted to do right now was change into something more comfortable and go find her girlfriend who she hadn't seen in over 48 hours.

It was mid November, three months had passed since the group of hikers had found her unconscious by the side of the Napeequa River. Most of her injuries had healed, except for her left arm which was now in a light pink brace that stopped right below the elbow. She was able to move her hand now and with the help of a physical therapist it looked like she would be able to perform surgery again within the next few months. Meanwhile, the last thirty days had been filled with post ops, surgery supervisions and infinite piles of paper work. She was so grateful to be back at work, but she was a surgeon…a surgeon who wasn't operating and that was definitely getting to her.

The blonde attending opened her locker and rifled through the few items of clothing she had while she distractedly stroked her round belly. She was now almost eight months pregnant, her baby bump apparent for all to see.

The small blonde had been talking to a wonderful couple in Illinois who had contacted her through an adoption agency a couple of months back. After their last phone conversation yesterday evening, she had decided that Michael and Sonya Ericsson were the best possible parents for the unborn infant… or, at least that was what she was currently trying to convince herself of.

She had yet to inform Callie of her decision, and although she was sure the brunette would keep quiet and support her no matter what, Arizona knew that the young attending had gotten attached to the little person growing inside her. And, if she had to be totally honest with herself, so had she, even though she had tried everything to stop that from happening. The truth was, Arizona would not be able to handle looking into the small childs' eyes and be reminded of _him_.

The peds' surgeon was terrified of the very real possibility that she would relive everything she had gone through the moment the baby was born and she was even more terrified of resenting it. With a heavy sigh, Arizona removed her surgical cap and scrub top, leaving her torso clad only in a simple but stylish black bra. She proceeded to unfold the shirt she had chosen to put on when she heard the door open, followed immediately by the sound of someone slamming into the wall of lockers on the opposite side of the room and a surprised "Whoa! Sorry,sorry…" Arizona smiled, slowly turning her head knowing exactly who she would see.

Callie was quickly making her way over to her locker, looking straight ahead. She was clearly making a huge effort not to direct her gaze at the semi-nude doctor to her left. Arizona could see a small blush making its way to the Latinas' cheeks. The blonde looked down at herself and shook her head in disbelief. She felt swollen and fat and just plane unappealing in general but Calliope had a way of erasing all that with just one adoring, lust filled gaze.

They had been going out for a little over two months now and Callie was making good on her promise of taking things slow…Yes, things were going slow…_very_ slow…_frustratingly_ slow if you asked Arizona. But, she knew, in the end, it was for the best.

Even though she had very little control of herself when she was in the presence of the Latina, when she was alone and especially in her therapy sessions with Dr. Gibson, she realized that there was a lot she needed to overcome before she could give herself completely over to the ortho surgeon, not just physically, but emotionally and mentally as well.

Her nightmares had only gotten worse over the past months and she had found herself frequently feeling watched or followed. On some occasions she had succumbed to full blown anxiety attacks, thankfully, none of them in the presence of Calliope. They usually hit her when she was at home, alone, which was generally when she felt most vulnerable.

She had made it a point not to sleep over the ortho surgeons' apartment…ever. It would just be too easy to hide in the beautiful womans' arms and she didn't want the Latina to have to worry, or look at her with pity if -god forbid- she had a nightmare or suffered a crushing anxiety attack in front of her.

Arizona kept her eyes on the raven haired woman who was now giving her back to the peds' surgeon. Callie hastily opened her locker and quickly put away her stethoscope and some files she had been carrying. The blonde crossed her arms over her chest, waiting to see how long the younger attending planned to ignore her.

After a few moments, Callie slammed her locker closed and leaned her forehead against it.

"You are _so_ damn beautiful" she whispered softly, making Arizona blush.

Callie slowly turned around, leaning her back against her locker and simply stared at the smaller woman, her gaze so intense Arizona quickly became self conscious of her body and had to force herself not to look away. Her first instinct was to cover herself, but seeing the awe struck look on the other womans' face she changed her mind. Instead, she simply lifted her right hand, inviting the brunette to come closer.

Callie gave her a crooked smile as she slowly made her way towards her, carefully walking around the long bench in the middle of the room that separated them both. As she neared the blonde, she lifted her arm and grasped Arizonas' outstretched hand. The peds' surgeon gently pulled, propelling the taller woman closer to her. When they finally stood mere inches apart, the blonde slowly placed the younger womans' soft hand over her stomach, something she had not done before.

A white, dazzling smile appeared on Callies' face as she traced her hand over the blondes' belly. Both of the women gasped in surprise when they felt the baby give a strong kick.

"Oh my god! The baby's kicking!" Arizona childishly exclaimed, sincerely excited that the baby appeared to be responding to Callies' touch.

"Oh wow" Callie softly uttered in surprise as she placed her other hand over the blondes' belly, another kick soon resonating through it.

"The baby likes you Calliope" Arizona happily declared, a proud smile on her face.

Callie shook her head in disbelief, her heart tightening as she felt another powerful kick.

"You know what? I think she does" Callie agreed in wonder, not realizing her slipup.

Arizonas' eyes widened in shock, her smile disappearing as the meaning of the ortho surgeons' words hit her.

"'She'? Did-did you just say 'she'? Cause I'm pretty sure I just heard you say 'she' A-as in a little girl…is growing…inside _me_-she". Arizona stammered.

Callie opened her mouth and quickly closed it, mentally kicking herself for her carelessness.

"D-did I say…that? I'm sure I didn't say that…I couldn't have, you must be hearing things Arizona" She tried to cover, not fooling anyone with her nervous laughter.

"I'm having a girl?...I'm having a girl" Arizona answered her own question softly, not knowing if she was thrilled or just plain scared...Definitely both, she concluded after a few seconds.

"I'm sorry, Ari… with-with all the-the touching and the kicking—it-it just came out" Callie apologized, trying to read Arizonas' reaction to the unexpected news…news she had worked very hard to keep a secret for a _very_ long time.

APPROXIMATELY TWO MONTHS EARLIER

_Callie, Arizona and Officer Michel stepped out of the elevator on the third floor. Both surgeons were wearing long coats, having just enjoyed an early dinner on the roof. Dr. Robbins was sitting on her wheelchair, Tupperware in hand, making light conversation with the young police officer who was pushing her chair along, while next to her, the ortho surgeon was absorbed reading a text message from Mark. _

_As they made their way to room 3021, Callie suddenly let out a loud chuckle. Both Arizona and Chris looked up at the raven haired woman with curious expressions on their faces. Callie sensed their eyes on her and distractedly waved them off as she texted another message._

"_It's just Mark…being Mark" She said as she handed the cell phone over to the blonde._

"_Ew, Now why would he think we'd be doing that on a roof?...is that even humanly possible?" Arizona asked, scrunching her nose._

"_Uh ye—" Callie started to say with a distracted, wry snort as she turned her attention to the peds' surgeon who was staring at her with an arched eyebrow and an amused smile on her face "-I have no idea" The brunette quickly corrected, clearing her throat._

"_oo look who's here, Addie" the ortho surgeon swiftly changed the subject as she picked up her pace and headed towards her friend, leaving Arizona and Chris staring off after her. _

"_Let me see" the young officer said as he took the cell from the attendings' hand and proceeded to read the text message._

"_Whoa, she is one freaky doc" He said with a light chuckle, handing the phone back._

"_Huh, tell me about it" Arizona answered, still staring at the brunette with the same arched eyebrow. _

"_Callie, hey I-" Addison started to greet the ortho surgeon who had walked up beside her. _

"_Why are you running tests now? Do-do you think something's wrong with the baby?" The ortho surgeon interrupted her friend, all traces of her good mood gone._  
_Dr. Montgomery sighed heavily and closed the chart she had been examining. "Callie, we've been running tests on the baby every week since Arizona got here…this is nothing new…I'm leaving tonight and I'd feel better if I got one more look, that's all" she assured the younger woman while placing a comforting hand on her friends' shoulder._

"_Yeah, but with the Gamma Hydroxy-what if-"_

"_What if nothing…we'll cross that bridge when and if we get to it…ok?" The neonatal surgeon said, giving her friends' shoulder a tight squeeze._

"_Hey Addie" Arizona cheerfully greeted as Chris maneuvered the wheelchair into the room._

"_Arizona…how are we feeling today?" The redhead asked lightly as she followed them in._

"_Fat and a little bloated…but other than that we're doing just fine" She answered with a smile as she let Callie help her sit on the bed. _

"_Here, let me get this off you..." Callie gently uttered as she unzipped her coat._

"_Ow,ow,ow…" The blonde attending yelped in pain as the younger woman carefully removed the garment._

"_Hey, I've been wondering…you can barely stand up by yourself, let alone put on a jacket without howling like a maniac…how is it that you showed up at the apartment wearing jeans and a shirt?" Callie pondered curiously referring to Arizonas' surprise appearance at Marks' party the night before._

"_Umm, yeah...about that…" Arizona awkwardly stated as she shot a nervous glance over at the young police officer who quickly averted his eyes to the floor and placed his hand on the back of his neck._

_Callie looked from the attending to the police officer and then back again, her eyes widening as realization sunk in. _

"_You?" She barked, directing her attention to Officer Michel before turning around to look at the blonde surgeon.  
_  
_"Him?" She asked with the same tone._

"_I-I needed help and he was here, so…" The blonde surgeon lamely tried to explain, while giving the raven haired attending her most charismatic smile._

"_I swear I didn't see anything!-" Chris blurted out nervously "-Well, of course I saw something-" At that Callie raised a warning eyebrow…"-but I-I just don't look at Arizona that way-" _

_The ped surgeons' eyebrow shot up as well "-not-not that you're not hot…cause believe me…you are!" The brunette crossed her arms over her chest, patiently waiting for the young man to dig his own grave, while Addison covered her mouth with the chart she was holding and looked away trying desperately to keep from laughing out loud…"—but-but..." Chris took a deep breath, attempting, in vain, to organize his thoughts._

"_I'm engaged-"he started again "to a beautiful woman…and-and you're beautiful-the both-no… all-all three of you are gorgeous…it's not like I'm oblivious to that, 'cause I'm not… I'm not gay or anything…" he joked with a nervous laugh before realizing he just stuck his foot further into his mouth._

_Arizona and Addison crossed their arms, imitating Callies' posture as they quietly continued to listen to the train wreck that was Christopher Michel…"Not-not that I think there's anything wrong with it, I have lots of gay friends…A-Arizona being one of them…well, she-she's actually more like a sister to me-my point is…" Chris stared blankly at the white wall behind Arizona, clearly at a loss for words. After a few awkward seconds he continued" I-I better go" He finished bashfully, pointing to the door._

"_Go!" all three women agreed in unison_

"_Ok then…I will see you later Ar-Dr. Robbins…Have a nice evening ladies" He gave a slight nod and with that, he quickly turned and walked out, closing the door quietly behind him. _

_The three women stared at each other in utter silence for a few seconds before succumbing to a fit of laughter._

"_Oh my god, is he for real?" Addison asked as she dabbed at her teary eyes._

"_That, right there, was Seattles' finest" Callie quipped as she slowly guided the peds surgeon onto her back, accommodating the pillow behind her and bending down to give her a kiss on the lips. _

"_Can we call it even?" Arizona offered as she reached out for another kiss._

_Callie chuckled "We're even" she agreed with a smile as she placed another loving kiss on the beautiful womans' mouth._

"_Ok, everything appears to look normal…I'll get the blood work analyzed before I leave but nothing's come up before so I don't see why it would now" Addison reassured the younger women as she expertly maneuvered the transducer over Arizonas' belly. The blonde surgeon was lying on the bed, watching the small monitor to her right. Her left hand was tightly intertwined with Callies' who was sitting in a plastic chair to her left, staring intently at the image before her. _

"_You're about four and half months pregnant…so, if the baby is positioned appropriately, it's possible we can find out the sex if you want." The redhead suggested._

_Arizona immediately searched Callies' eyes, fear and doubt taking over her. She had thought she wanted to know but now, faced with the decision, she didn't think she could handle it. _

_So far, the baby was and had been this abstract, formless thought she could just push to the back of her mind, just like everything else that had happened to her…but, if she accepted the fact that a little boy or a little girl was growing inside her, then it would turn into a real, live person she would eventually have to confront. Arizona did not want to think about that day, which loomed over her head like a guillotine about ready to drop. The blonde sometimes' felt like she was holding on by a thread and the only defense she had was her ability to compartmentalize her feelings. And all the feelings that had to do with the rape and the baby were currently buried deep inside her where she didn't have to analyze or deal with them, and that's how she wanted things to stay. _

"_It's ok Ari…It's ok if you don't want to" Callie tried to comfort the blonde woman._

"_I'm- I'm sorry...I can't" The peds' attending whispered, averting her eyes in shame. _

"_That's all right…you don't have to know now…it doesn't matter as long as it's healthy, right?" Addison tried to lift the younger womans' spirits'._

_Arizonas' eyes watered over; she was trying her best to hold back the tears. She nodded her head, agreeing as a few escaped her eyes despite her efforts._

_Addison held her right hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before continuing" You know I'll have to look so I can finish my examination and make sure the baby is completely fine…I'm gonna put some more gel on you-there—and you look at Callie for me ok?" Addison gently prompted her friend._

_Arizona wordlessly turned her head to the left, her eyes settling on the raven haired woman. She exhaled a shaky breath before attempting to give a worried looking Callie a reassuring smile. _

_The ortho surgeon returned the smile and inched her face closer to Arizonas', nuzzling her nose with her own. "You are so brave Ari…I love you so much" She whispered into her ear. At this the blonde let out a soft whimper, placing her hand behind the Latinas' neck and pressing the younger woman tightly to her._

"_Well, everything looks great…that is one perfect, healthy little baby" Addison beamed as she made to turn off the ultrasound machine._

"_Calliope, you can look if you want" Arizona offered the brunette who was at the moment leaning her right elbow on the bed, covering her eyes with her hand, trying her best not to direct her gaze at the monitor. The blonde took the orthos' hand and pulled it away from her face, waiting patiently for an answer._

"_No, it's fine Ari-I-I don't have to know, it's really not that important" She said as her eyes inadvertently shot to the monitor. Before she could get a look she promptly returned her gaze back to the blonde attending. Arizona smiled, shaking her head._

"_Calliope, I trust you…I-I want you to know" She quietly admitted._

T_he brunette tightened her hold on the ped surgeons hand and slowly looked up._ _As soon as she saw the baby, Callie cleared her throat and tried to put on the most impassive face she could muster, failing miserably. A crooked smile made its way to her face and she let out a surprised "huh..."._

_Arizona kept her eyes on the beautiful woman, enjoying the different emotions that crossed her features._

"_Well…" The Latina cleared her throat again before continuing "Like Addie said, It's-it's perfectly fine…" She turned her attention back to the woman lying on the bed "And let me tell you... you have quite a looker right there" She smiled affectionately. Arizona grinned at that, comforted by the raven haired womans' words._

"_Yes you do" the redhead agreed with a warm smile, her expression turning serious a moment later._

"_Listen Arizona…I know we've talked a little about your choice to give the baby up for adoption but, I think it would be a good idea to start looking into adoption agencies…I know you, and I know you're going to want to make an informed decision about the parents, and the sooner you start looking the more time you'll have to get to know them" The neonatal surgeon advised. She got up and went over to her purse which was hanging on a nearby chair. _

"_Here are some brochures on the best adoption agencies across the state. You don't have to decide on anything tonight, but I recommend you do this sooner rather than later" She said as she handed over the brochures and then rested her hand on the womans' leg._

_Arizona gave her a quick nod and quietly rifled through them. _

_Addison looked over at the brunette who was still tightly clasping the blondes' hand, a far away look in her eyes. Callie felt her friends' eyes on her and quickly looked up. Addie arched her eyebrow and gave the younger woman a stern look. _

"_Hey Ari, I'm gonna head out for a sec and look for Cristina so she can take the left over food home…I'll be right back" she promised and gave her a kiss on the temple. Arizona leaned into the soft touch, closing her eyes before she continued to scan one of the pamphlets. _

"_Oo can you leave the lasagna? I so want lasagna for later" She suddenly blurted out, giving Callie a cheeky grin. _

_Callie simply nodded, leaving a container on the bedside table before heading out._

_Once outside she walked over to Officer Michel who was leaning against the wall next to the room. He quickly averted his eyes, and bit his tongue to keep from blurting something else that would get him into trouble._

"_Here" Callie stated curtly as she handed him a container filled with food. The handsome young man smiled at her kindly and gave a slight nod in thanks. The brunette smirked, giving him an overly exaggerated malicious stare, prompting a short chuckle from the young man._

"_It'll never happen again Dr. Torres…You have my word" He assured the attending. _

_Callie simply sized him up before turning to make her way to the elevators. _

"_Hey, Callie wait up" Addison called out as she rushed to her side._

_"You're not leaving yet are you? This'll just take a minute" She stated motioning to the left overs, wanting to spend some quality time with her best friend before her flight. _

"_No, I still have a few hours before I have to head out" The taller woman replied before looking away and changing the subject _

"_Listen Callie…I-I know you and I know that look in your eyes…and-and it's crazy, and you have to stop it right now" Addison blurted out rapidly. _  
_  
"What are you talking about?" Callie asked as she turned and continued her trip to the elevators, prompting Addison to follow._

"_You can't fall in love with that baby Callie" The older attending warned. _

_Callie abruptly stopped in her tracks and turned around with a disbelieving look on her face._

"_Some sick, demented prick forced himself on her and left her pregnant…You-you get that right? That baby is a direct result of someone raping your girlfriend"_

"_Addison!" Callie almost yelled at the older attending, a warning look in her eyes._

"_No! You're going to listen to me because you're off playing house while your girlfriend is going through god knows what. You have to be there for her and support her in any and every decision she makes. And you falling for that child isn't going to help either of you…if she sees that in your eyes, it'll break her". She tried to reason with the brunette who was staring menacingly at her._

"_Arizona is going to give that baby up because she knows it'll always remind her of him…it is a part of him whether you want to acknowledge it or not, and you can't pretend to simply ignore that and create this perfect little family in your head, because that isn't going to happen Callie…and I'm sorry I'm the one that has to tell you this, but I love you and I love Arizona and the best thing you can do is to get through these next 4 months and then give the baby to a loving family where it can grow up without anybody resenting it, and then you two can move on with your lives" Addison reasoned. _

_She never planned on having this conversation with the woman standing before her but she had seen the look in her eyes and she knew how potentially dangerous that look could be.. After all, she was a neonatal surgeon and she had treated many rape victims, too many. Addison understood Arizonas' decision to give the baby up and she didn't want Callie to get her hopes up. She wanted to make her understand that Arizona would not be the only one who might see Seger reflected in the baby. The redhead didn't think that either women had processed or confronted their situation yet which was all the more reason to steer Callie away from creating any kind of bond with the child._

"_Are you finished?" Callie asked, clearly smoldering behind her stoic face. _

_Addison nodded prepared for the retaliation. She accepted any consequence her little outburst might have created, she loved her friend and she would never keep quiet if her happiness or well being was on the line._

"_I know perfectly well what happened to Arizona, ok?…I know what that fuck did to her, that's all I think about…she's all I think about…and if I ever get my hands on him I swear to god I'm going to kill him. So-so don't come here and accuse me of being this-this self absorbed, baby-crazed, delusional woman ok?" Callie hissed. She knew Addison only had her best interest at heart, but she was frustrated, confused, scared and above all she was pissed off and she knew perfectly well she was taking it out on her friend; but frankly she was beyond caring at this point._  
_  
"-I know how that baby got here-god damn it-" She finished with an enraged tone, holding her free hand to her forehead and taking a deep breath to calm herself. Addison made to put a hand on her friends' arm but Callie took a step back, not wanting to be touched right now. _

"_I get that that little girl is a part of Seger, really I do, but she's also a part of Arizona…and I love her so much, you know how much I love her" Callie declared, waiting for the taller woman to acknowledge her feelings. Addison nodded her head and looked down at the floor, tears forming in her eyes._

"_I know" she whispered, looking back up at the brunette "I know" she repeated, louder this time _

_Callie clenched her jaw and continued "Ok, so don't ask me not to feel something for that child because what you're really asking me to do is to not feel something for Arizona. I will always love everything about her, including that baby, do-do you get that Addison?...I will support her no matter what she decides, and if giving that baby girl away is what's best for her then I will be standing right beside her the day that happens…but don't tell me to brush away my feelings for that baby…she is a tiny human being, and she doesn't deserve our fear or-or indifference." She finished, bowing her head and smiling to herself despite all the anger, recognizing Arizona rubbing off on her with that last statement. _

"_Callie-I'm—" The redhead began, sincerely sorry for what she had just said._

"_Have a nice trip Addison" Callie interrupted. They stared at each other for a few more seconds before the younger woman turned and headed to the elevators without saying another word. _

Addison had tried calling Callie many time after that, she had even flown down a couple of times to get her to talk to her but the younger woman would simply ignore or avoid her. The fight had played itself over and over in the ortho surgeons' head, and in all honesty Callie was afraid that what her friend had warned her about would come true. She had become way too attached to the baby and she didn't know what her reaction would be the day of her birth, she didn't know what she would feel upon seeing her being carried away by strangers and she didn't know what Arizona would be going through either.

Right now though, she was trying to figure out what was going through her girlfriends head. Arizona was staring blankly ahead, her hands motionless over Callies' which were still resting over her belly.

"Ari?" She coaxed softly.

Arizona slowly lifted her eyes to the raven haired woman; Callies' worried eyes snapping her out of her daze.

"huh, wow…that is, that's…" She cleared her throat unable to find words to express what she felt.

"It isn't a bad thing, right?...I mean, it's a little girl" Callie said with a warm smile, trying to get the blonde to do the same.

"No, no it's not bad, I-I just wasn't expecting to find out today...I don't know why I'm so surprised, I mean there was a fifty percent chance the kid was going to come out a girl, right?" She laughed humorlessly at her own lame joke.

"I'm really so-"Callie started to apologize again but was interrupted by soft lips. Arizona had leaned in and captured the taller womans' mouth in her own.

"Shh..it's not a bad thing…I'm-I'm happy" Arizona whispered after they had parted, their foreheads and noses lightly touching,

"You are?" Callie asked with a wistful smile on her face.

Arizona simply nodded and kissed her girlfriend again, this time with more force, pushing the ortho surgeon backwards. The back of Callies' legs hit the bench and she promptly sat down, taking the blonde with her. Their lips had not yet separated and as the kissing grew more frantic and passionate, the younger attending was finding it more difficult to convince herself to stop what was happening.

Arizona was straddling the younger woman, her legs resting on the bench on either side of Callie. The brunettes' hands roamed across Arizonas' back, lightly digging her fingernails over the soft, pale skin. As soon as Callie heard her girlfriends' soft groan she couldn't help but push her pelvis up against the blondes' center prompting loud moans from them both. The peds' surgeon instinctually began to slowly grind against Callie, driving the woman beneath her crazy. With the last shred of will power she had in her, the ortho surgeon tore her lips away from Arizonas' who didn't really seem to mind as she quickly made her way to the brunettes neck without missing a beat. Callies' breath was coming out in erratic huffs, her heart was about to burst out of her chest and her body felt like it was on fire.

"We should stop" Callie whispered unconvincingly, as she started to gently nibble on the blondes pulse point.

"Mhmm" Arizona softly agreed as she sucked on her girlfriends' earlobe and grabbed a hold of Callies' hand, resting on the small of her back and guided it down to her backside.

"oh god" Callie moaned, biting into the attendings' shoulder trying to keep from making any more sounds. This was not how she had imagined this moment. Not in the attendings' locker room where any minute a doctor could open the door and catch them dry humping each other through their scrubs.

"I-I-I rented us a movie…and we could order piz—no, not pizza…anything but pizza" Callie quickly corrected herself, as memories of their first time together started flooding her brain.

Arizona chuckled as she peppered the younger womans' neck with feather light kisses. She breathed in the other womans' scent and tried to get a hold on her emotions. She backed up just enough to get a good look at Callies' face. The ortho surgeon was giving her the most heart warming gaze she had ever seen. Her dark brown eyes had turned almost completely black with desire, but she could also clearly see the love and adoration showing unrestrained within their chocolate depths.

The blonde leaned closer to the raven haired woman and put her arms around her neck, giving her a tight hug and closing her eyes as she felt the younger woman envelope her waist with her arms and return the hug just as fervently.

Arizona placed her lips lightly over the younger womans' left ear "I love you" she whispered, enjoying the light shiver that ran through Callies' entire body upon hearing those words.

Callie placed a kiss on the attendings' neck and leaned back in order to capture the blondes' lips with her own. This kiss was slower and more gentle then the previous one; they had somewhat regained control of themselves, although Callie smiled into the kiss when she noticed that they were still slowly grinding into each other without realizing it.

Arizona abruptly stopped and looked down at her belly. Callie slowly cupped her cheek and waited, knowing there was something on her girlfriends' mind.

"I talked to Michael and Sonya yesterday…I-I really like them, I believe they are the babys' parents…they are _her_ parents" She asserted while nodding her head. She closely observed Callies' face, waiting for a reaction. Arizonas' heart clenched tightly in her chest when she saw the heart-broken look on Callies' face. But, her girlfriend quickly recovered and replaced it with a wide, albeit hesitant smile.

"Wow, that's-that's great Ari…they are an awesome couple, I really like them" Callie assured the blonde, trying to be supportive.

"Callie I just want you to know I-"Arizona began but was cut off by someone opening the door.

"Uh-uh, no…does this look like a motel to you?" Miranda Bailey berated the young attendings' as she placed her hands over her hips. Arizona hastily stood up with Callies' help, her face and neck turning red with embarrassment as she hurriedly put on the shirt that had fallen to the floor.

"We were just talking Bailey" Callie tried to appease the new general surgery attending as she made her way to her locker, opening it and grabbing her jacket.

"Uh, who do you think you're talking to? That, right there, was sure as hell not talking…that looked like something one should be doing in the privacy of ones' own bedroom…I did not become an attending to deal with two horny teenagers in my locker room" She reprimanded as she opened her locker and placed her purse carefully in it.

Callie and Arizona smiled at each other, realizing they were indeed acting like a couple of irresponsible teenagers.

Arizona grabbed her purse and jacket, not bothering to take off her scrub pants. She made her way over to the Latina and reached for her hand pulling her towards the door.

"We're sorry Bailey…We'll try to keep the groping to a minimum next time" Arizona said with a cheeky grin as she opened the door and exited the locker room. "Later" Callie smiled smugly and followed her girlfriend out.

Miranda shook her head and scoffed but couldn't quiet keep the small smirk off of her face "tss…'bout damn time" She muttered to herself as she searched her locker for a clean pair of scrubs.

"Mommyyyy!" Sophie Seger shrieked loudly from under her covers. After a few seconds, Patrick Seger burst into the room looking around frantically. As soon as he saw the tiny figure shaking under the covers, he sighed in relief. He slowly sat down on the edge of the bed and turned on the lamp that rested on the small bedside table.

"Sweetie, everything's fine, I'm right here. Did you have another bad dream?" He tenderly asked as he softly rubbed the little girls back, trying to soothe her.

"I want mommy" She cried, still under the covers.

"I know you do honey, but mommy is resting at the hospital right now…so you have to be brave for her ok? In a few days she's going to feel better and she'll be back home…but, we have to take care of each other until then…you listening Sophe?" he gently coaxed his 5 year old daughter.

A mass of unruly brown curls slowly made its way from out of the light pink barbie covers. As soon as Patrick saw his daughters' tear stained face his heart clenched and he immediately bent down to kiss her lightly on both cheeks. The little girl wrapped her arms tightly around her father and allowed him to gently sweep her up onto his lap, slowly rocking her. Sophie sniffled loud enough for her father to hear and then proceeded to look at him with wide, innocent eyes. He smiled, knowing full well this is how she got him to do absolutely anything for her. His wife, Susan, would constantly tease him about how much this little girl had him wrapped around her finger.

"Can we go on the swing?" She quietly asked as she deliberately sniffled a few more times.

"arggg…ok, but just for a little while Sophe…We have to get up early and visit mommy tomorrow" Patrick reminded the young child.

Sophie immediately brightened and nodded enthusiastically; the man laughed at his daughters' sudden change in mood and got up with her still in his arms. He searched the upstairs hall closet and found a wool blanket. He wrapped it around his shoulders making sure the tiny girl in his arms was snugly enveloped. Then he headed downstairs and out the backdoor.

The full moon shone brilliantly; there was no need to turn on any of the porch lights. Patrick calmly walked over to the giant oak tree in the middle of the spacious garden. A beautiful white swing hanging from the trees sturdy branches gently swayed back and forth, the ropes straining against the light breeze and the leaves rustling were the only sounds that could be heard. The tall man sat down on the swing and started to gently move them back and forth as he looked up at the star filled sky.

"I see a bear" He said after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"Where?" Sophie asked with excitement, looking up and trying to locate the animal. This had been a game they had shared ever since she was two years old and she never seemed to get enough of it.

"There, see?" He said as he grabbed his daughters' left hand and traced the stars with her outstretched finger.

"That's not a bear" She laughed

"It's not?" Patrick questioned with an overly shocked tone.

"No, that's an airplane…see?" She said laughing lightly, grabbing his hand and taking his finger, guiding it over the same stars. The handsome man chuckled, amazed at his daughters vivid imagination.

"That's a plane alright" He finally conceded.

"See, told you" Sophie stated proudly.

She then leaned into her fathers' chest yawning deeply before slowly closing her eyes.

"You getting sleepy baby?" He whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

"No, I'm not sleepy…can we stay here a little while longer?" She asked with a drowsy tone.

"Of course we can" He answered with a soft smile, turning his attention back to the moon overhead.

"Daddy…you won't ever leave me right?" She softly asked.

"I won't ever leave you sweetie" He solemnly swore.

"Promise?" Came the soft question

"I promise" He said still looking up at the moon.

The stars suddenly disappeared and the moon vanished before his eyes, leaving them in complete darkness. He got up from the swing, but panic took over him as he noticed that Sophie was no longer in his arms.

"Sophie?" he called out frantically, placing his hands in front of him to try and feel his way around. Tears started streaming down his face as he heard the little girls' melodic voice calling out to him "Daddy" it echoed all around him. It seemed so far away, completely engulfed by the darkness. He couldn't make out what direction it was coming from. "Sophie!" He screamed.

All of a sudden he felt a painful blow on the back of his head. He fell to the ground with a loud thud. Patrick put his hand where he had been hit, trying to make sense of everything. He looked around in confusion; he was in a dark, damp basement a slight woman was standing over him, breathing heavily and holding a wrench in her hand. Upon seeing her beautiful face, rage unexpectedly took over him. He hated her and he didn't know why. The blonde woman turned quickly and ran for the stairs but he was too fast for her. He stood up and lunged at her, grabbing her from behind and throwing her across the room where she collided with the cement wall. A loud thud resonated throughout the silent room. Patrick carefully made his way over to the motionless figure lying on the floor. Blood was pouring out of a wound on the young womans' head. He kneeled down and grabbed her arm, turning her over in order to see her face. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the woman who was staring lovingly back at him.

Susan was lying on their bed, her golden hair splayed across the feathered pillow. She wordlessly cupped her husbands' cheek and wiped away his tears. The beautiful woman sat up and kissed him with all the love and passion she felt. Patrick was confused and scared but his wife's warm touch and soft lips soon made him forget about everything else. He hadn't felt her in such a long time.

"I love you" He softly whispered in her ear as he guided her to lie on the bed. Susan just smiled and kissed him again, never uttering a single word. Their breathing started to get heavy and she proceeded to undo his pants. He roughly grabbed her hand and placed it above her head, the anger he had been feeling before consuming his body again. He ripped her underwear and threw it carelessly to the floor. She looked at him with fear in her eyes, but he didn't care.

"Wha-What are you doing" She asked in a groggy voice.

"Shhh…everythings' going to be fine now…all three of us will be together again soon" He reassured his beautiful wife.

"What are you talking about? Stop!" she tried to push him off, but that just made him more enraged. He slapped her across the face, a guttural sound escaping his lips. He didn't know why he was doing this, but he couldn't stop himself. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…:" He repeated over and over again as he entered her. She cried out loud, tears streaming unchecked down her face as she tried to push him off her. With her last ounce of strength, Susan freed her hands from his grasp and placed them on his chest giving one final push as a scream escaped her lips. Seger lost his balance and fell to the floor.

Patrick hit his head on the hard wooden floor; he slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was sprawled out on the floor of a small motel room, he had evidently fallen out of bed. He closed his eyes, It had all been a dream. He couldn't catch his breath and he painfully gasped as he tried to force oxygen into his lungs. He quickly stood up and ran to the bathroom, throwing up in the dirty, white toilet. The man then rested his head against the bowl, wiping away the tears and sweat from his face. With a deep, steadying breath he stood up on shaky legs and leaned his hands against the sink. He looked at his reflection…a tired, worn out version of his former self stared back at him. His dark hazel eyes, once filled with kindness and joy were now hallow and dull. He had lost over 15 pounds and he had started to pull out his hair, leaving bald patches around his scalp.

He shook his head and looked away. He thought of his baby daughter and his beautiful wife and a loud whimper escaped his lips. They would be so disappointed if they could see him now. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" He cried, completely disgusted with himself. He thought of Dr. Robbins, and how he had lost control of himself. He had wanted to make her suffer like he was suffering, and he made sure to go above and beyond to make that happen. But she had slipped through his fingers and now he had to hide from the police in disgusting, rodent filled motel rooms. But, soon he would make his way back to her, make her see, make her feel. He slowly lifted his eyes and looked at his reflection again, a cruel smile appearing on his handsome face. "Soon" he promised himself as he placed his hand over the mirror and then gave it a powerful blow with his fist, breaking the mirror into hundreds of tiny shards of glass. He looked at his bloody hand, welcoming the pain before staring back up at his reflection which was now split in two.

It's No Sacrifice Chapter 10

**mcstout**

June 6th, 7:08

Current Mood:

sick

It's No Sacrifice Chapter 10  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Rating: NC-17 (just to be safe)  
Summary: Arizona is kidnapped and Callie is dealing with the aftermath

A/N 1 Thank you all who commented, I'm sorry I never have time to reply to you one by one but after next week hopefully I'll be less busy :)

A/N 2 VERY hard chapter to write, I haven't made up my mind if I like it or not yet lol ... I kinda describe the rape moment (not too graphic and not directly talking about Arizona...but still it might be too crude for some so tread carefully).

Just in case you didn't read the A/N  
WARNING RAPE DESCRIPTION AHEAD :S

All GA characters belong to Shonda Rhimes, no infringement is intended.

If you have any opinions or suggestions don't be afraid to write, they are very much appreciated.

Previous Chapters

chapter 1 .  
chapter 2 .  
chapter 3 .  
chapter 4 .  
chapter 5 .  
chapter 6 .  
chapter 7 .  
chapter 8 .  
chapter 9 .

CHAPTER 10

Heavy rainfall and floods had been assaulting Seattle for the better part of the week increasing car accidents, near-drownings and slip and falls throughout the city, which consequently meant more work for the doctors and nurses at Seattle Grace-Mercy West hospital.

Arizona Robbins, wearing blue scrubs and a pink butterfly surgical cap, opened the door to the attendings' locker room, sighing in relief when she saw it was empty.

She had just gotten out of supervising a three hour long surgery. A ten year old boy had lost control of his bike and had hit his unprotected head on a curve. The peds' surgeon shook her head, not understanding some parents' lack of responsibility towards their children. Luckily, the surgery was a success and the little boy would be riding his bike soon enough…hopefully wearing a helmet this time.

Arizona tried to banish thoughts of little boys and accidents from her over worked brain. All she wanted to do right now was change into something more comfortable and go find her girlfriend who she hadn't seen in over 48 hours.

It was mid November, three months had passed since the group of hikers had found her unconscious by the side of the Napeequa River. Most of her injuries had healed, except for her left arm which was now in a light pink brace that stopped right below the elbow. She was able to move her hand now and with the help of a physical therapist it looked like she would be able to perform surgery again within the next few months. Meanwhile, the last thirty days had been filled with post ops, surgery supervisions and infinite piles of paper work. She was so grateful to be back at work, but she was a surgeon…a surgeon who wasn't operating and that was definitely getting to her.

The blonde attending opened her locker and rifled through the few items of clothing she had while she distractedly stroked her round belly. She was now almost eight months pregnant, her baby bump apparent for all to see.

The small blonde had been talking to a wonderful couple in Illinois who had contacted her through an adoption agency a couple of months back. After their last phone conversation yesterday evening, she had decided that Michael and Sonya Ericsson were the best possible parents for the unborn infant… or, at least that was what she was currently trying to convince herself of.

She had yet to inform Callie of her decision, and although she was sure the brunette would keep quiet and support her no matter what, Arizona knew that the young attending had gotten attached to the little person growing inside her. And, if she had to be totally honest with herself, so had she, even though she had tried everything to stop that from happening. The truth was, Arizona would not be able to handle looking into the small childs' eyes and be reminded of _him_.

The peds' surgeon was terrified of the very real possibility that she would relive everything she had gone through the moment the baby was born and she was even more terrified of resenting it. With a heavy sigh, Arizona removed her surgical cap and scrub top, leaving her torso clad only in a simple but stylish black bra. She proceeded to unfold the shirt she had chosen to put on when she heard the door open, followed immediately by the sound of someone slamming into the wall of lockers on the opposite side of the room and a surprised "Whoa! Sorry,sorry…" Arizona smiled, slowly turning her head knowing exactly who she would see.

Callie was quickly making her way over to her locker, looking straight ahead. She was clearly making a huge effort not to direct her gaze at the semi-nude doctor to her left. Arizona could see a small blush making its way to the Latinas' cheeks. The blonde looked down at herself and shook her head in disbelief. She felt swollen and fat and just plane unappealing in general but Calliope had a way of erasing all that with just one adoring, lust filled gaze.

They had been going out for a little over two months now and Callie was making good on her promise of taking things slow…Yes, things were going slow…_very_ slow…_frustratingly_ slow if you asked Arizona. But, she knew, in the end, it was for the best.

Even though she had very little control of herself when she was in the presence of the Latina, when she was alone and especially in her therapy sessions with Dr. Gibson, she realized that there was a lot she needed to overcome before she could give herself completely over to the ortho surgeon, not just physically, but emotionally and mentally as well.

Her nightmares had only gotten worse over the past months and she had found herself frequently feeling watched or followed. On some occasions she had succumbed to full blown anxiety attacks, thankfully, none of them in the presence of Calliope. They usually hit her when she was at home, alone, which was generally when she felt most vulnerable.

She had made it a point not to sleep over the ortho surgeons' apartment…ever. It would just be too easy to hide in the beautiful womans' arms and she didn't want the Latina to have to worry, or look at her with pity if -god forbid- she had a nightmare or suffered a crushing anxiety attack in front of her.

Arizona kept her eyes on the raven haired woman who was now giving her back to the peds' surgeon. Callie hastily opened her locker and quickly put away her stethoscope and some files she had been carrying. The blonde crossed her arms over her chest, waiting to see how long the younger attending planned to ignore her.

After a few moments, Callie slammed her locker closed and leaned her forehead against it.

"You are _so_ damn beautiful" she whispered softly, making Arizona blush.

Callie slowly turned around, leaning her back against her locker and simply stared at the smaller woman, her gaze so intense Arizona quickly became self conscious of her body and had to force herself not to look away. Her first instinct was to cover herself, but seeing the awe struck look on the other womans' face she changed her mind. Instead, she simply lifted her right hand, inviting the brunette to come closer.

Callie gave her a crooked smile as she slowly made her way towards her, carefully walking around the long bench in the middle of the room that separated them both. As she neared the blonde, she lifted her arm and grasped Arizonas' outstretched hand. The peds' surgeon gently pulled, propelling the taller woman closer to her. When they finally stood mere inches apart, the blonde slowly placed the younger womans' soft hand over her stomach, something she had not done before.

A white, dazzling smile appeared on Callies' face as she traced her hand over the blondes' belly. Both of the women gasped in surprise when they felt the baby give a strong kick.

"Oh my god! The baby's kicking!" Arizona childishly exclaimed, sincerely excited that the baby appeared to be responding to Callies' touch.

"Oh wow" Callie softly uttered in surprise as she placed her other hand over the blondes' belly, another kick soon resonating through it.

"The baby likes you Calliope" Arizona happily declared, a proud smile on her face.

Callie shook her head in disbelief, her heart tightening as she felt another powerful kick.

"You know what? I think she does" Callie agreed in wonder, not realizing her slipup.

Arizonas' eyes widened in shock, her smile disappearing as the meaning of the ortho surgeons' words hit her.

"'She'? Did-did you just say 'she'? Cause I'm pretty sure I just heard you say 'she' A-as in a little girl…is growing…inside _me_-she". Arizona stammered.

Callie opened her mouth and quickly closed it, mentally kicking herself for her carelessness.

"D-did I say…that? I'm sure I didn't say that…I couldn't have, you must be hearing things Arizona" She tried to cover, not fooling anyone with her nervous laughter.

"I'm having a girl?...I'm having a girl" Arizona answered her own question softly, not knowing if she was thrilled or just plain scared...Definitely both, she concluded after a few seconds.

"I'm sorry, Ari… with-with all the-the touching and the kicking—it-it just came out" Callie apologized, trying to read Arizonas' reaction to the unexpected news…news she had worked very hard to keep a secret for a _very_ long time.

APPROXIMATELY TWO MONTHS EARLIER

_Callie, Arizona and Officer Michel stepped out of the elevator on the third floor. Both surgeons were wearing long coats, having just enjoyed an early dinner on the roof. Dr. Robbins was sitting on her wheelchair, Tupperware in hand, making light conversation with the young police officer who was pushing her chair along, while next to her, the ortho surgeon was absorbed reading a text message from Mark. _

_As they made their way to room 3021, Callie suddenly let out a loud chuckle. Both Arizona and Chris looked up at the raven haired woman with curious expressions on their faces. Callie sensed their eyes on her and distractedly waved them off as she texted another message._

"_It's just Mark…being Mark" She said as she handed the cell phone over to the blonde._

"_Ew, Now why would he think we'd be doing that on a roof?...is that even humanly possible?" Arizona asked, scrunching her nose._

"_Uh ye—" Callie started to say with a distracted, wry snort as she turned her attention to the peds' surgeon who was staring at her with an arched eyebrow and an amused smile on her face "-I have no idea" The brunette quickly corrected, clearing her throat._

"_oo look who's here, Addie" the ortho surgeon swiftly changed the subject as she picked up her pace and headed towards her friend, leaving Arizona and Chris staring off after her. _

"_Let me see" the young officer said as he took the cell from the attendings' hand and proceeded to read the text message._

"_Whoa, she is one freaky doc" He said with a light chuckle, handing the phone back._

"_Huh, tell me about it" Arizona answered, still staring at the brunette with the same arched eyebrow. _

"_Callie, hey I-" Addison started to greet the ortho surgeon who had walked up beside her. _

"_Why are you running tests now? Do-do you think something's wrong with the baby?" The ortho surgeon interrupted her friend, all traces of her good mood gone._  
_Dr. Montgomery sighed heavily and closed the chart she had been examining. "Callie, we've been running tests on the baby every week since Arizona got here…this is nothing new…I'm leaving tonight and I'd feel better if I got one more look, that's all" she assured the younger woman while placing a comforting hand on her friends' shoulder._

"_Yeah, but with the Gamma Hydroxy-what if-"_

"_What if nothing…we'll cross that bridge when and if we get to it…ok?" The neonatal surgeon said, giving her friends' shoulder a tight squeeze._

"_Hey Addie" Arizona cheerfully greeted as Chris maneuvered the wheelchair into the room._

"_Arizona…how are we feeling today?" The redhead asked lightly as she followed them in._

"_Fat and a little bloated…but other than that we're doing just fine" She answered with a smile as she let Callie help her sit on the bed. _

"_Here, let me get this off you..." Callie gently uttered as she unzipped her coat._

"_Ow,ow,ow…" The blonde attending yelped in pain as the younger woman carefully removed the garment._

"_Hey, I've been wondering…you can barely stand up by yourself, let alone put on a jacket without howling like a maniac…how is it that you showed up at the apartment wearing jeans and a shirt?" Callie pondered curiously referring to Arizonas' surprise appearance at Marks' party the night before._

"_Umm, yeah...about that…" Arizona awkwardly stated as she shot a nervous glance over at the young police officer who quickly averted his eyes to the floor and placed his hand on the back of his neck._

_Callie looked from the attending to the police officer and then back again, her eyes widening as realization sunk in. _

"_You?" She barked, directing her attention to Officer Michel before turning around to look at the blonde surgeon.  
_  
_"Him?" She asked with the same tone._

"_I-I needed help and he was here, so…" The blonde surgeon lamely tried to explain, while giving the raven haired attending her most charismatic smile._

"_I swear I didn't see anything!-" Chris blurted out nervously "-Well, of course I saw something-" At that Callie raised a warning eyebrow…"-but I-I just don't look at Arizona that way-" _

_The ped surgeons' eyebrow shot up as well "-not-not that you're not hot…cause believe me…you are!" The brunette crossed her arms over her chest, patiently waiting for the young man to dig his own grave, while Addison covered her mouth with the chart she was holding and looked away trying desperately to keep from laughing out loud…"—but-but..." Chris took a deep breath, attempting, in vain, to organize his thoughts._

"_I'm engaged-"he started again "to a beautiful woman…and-and you're beautiful-the both-no… all-all three of you are gorgeous…it's not like I'm oblivious to that, 'cause I'm not… I'm not gay or anything…" he joked with a nervous laugh before realizing he just stuck his foot further into his mouth._

_Arizona and Addison crossed their arms, imitating Callies' posture as they quietly continued to listen to the train wreck that was Christopher Michel…"Not-not that I think there's anything wrong with it, I have lots of gay friends…A-Arizona being one of them…well, she-she's actually more like a sister to me-my point is…" Chris stared blankly at the white wall behind Arizona, clearly at a loss for words. After a few awkward seconds he continued" I-I better go" He finished bashfully, pointing to the door._

"_Go!" all three women agreed in unison_

"_Ok then…I will see you later Ar-Dr. Robbins…Have a nice evening ladies" He gave a slight nod and with that, he quickly turned and walked out, closing the door quietly behind him. _

_The three women stared at each other in utter silence for a few seconds before succumbing to a fit of laughter._

"_Oh my god, is he for real?" Addison asked as she dabbed at her teary eyes._

"_That, right there, was Seattles' finest" Callie quipped as she slowly guided the peds surgeon onto her back, accommodating the pillow behind her and bending down to give her a kiss on the lips. _

"_Can we call it even?" Arizona offered as she reached out for another kiss._

_Callie chuckled "We're even" she agreed with a smile as she placed another loving kiss on the beautiful womans' mouth._

"_Ok, everything appears to look normal…I'll get the blood work analyzed before I leave but nothing's come up before so I don't see why it would now" Addison reassured the younger women as she expertly maneuvered the transducer over Arizonas' belly. The blonde surgeon was lying on the bed, watching the small monitor to her right. Her left hand was tightly intertwined with Callies' who was sitting in a plastic chair to her left, staring intently at the image before her. _

"_You're about four and half months pregnant…so, if the baby is positioned appropriately, it's possible we can find out the sex if you want." The redhead suggested._

_Arizona immediately searched Callies' eyes, fear and doubt taking over her. She had thought she wanted to know but now, faced with the decision, she didn't think she could handle it. _

_So far, the baby was and had been this abstract, formless thought she could just push to the back of her mind, just like everything else that had happened to her…but, if she accepted the fact that a little boy or a little girl was growing inside her, then it would turn into a real, live person she would eventually have to confront. Arizona did not want to think about that day, which loomed over her head like a guillotine about ready to drop. The blonde sometimes' felt like she was holding on by a thread and the only defense she had was her ability to compartmentalize her feelings. And all the feelings that had to do with the rape and the baby were currently buried deep inside her where she didn't have to analyze or deal with them, and that's how she wanted things to stay. _

"_It's ok Ari…It's ok if you don't want to" Callie tried to comfort the blonde woman._

"_I'm- I'm sorry...I can't" The peds' attending whispered, averting her eyes in shame. _

"_That's all right…you don't have to know now…it doesn't matter as long as it's healthy, right?" Addison tried to lift the younger womans' spirits'._

_Arizonas' eyes watered over; she was trying her best to hold back the tears. She nodded her head, agreeing as a few escaped her eyes despite her efforts._

_Addison held her right hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before continuing" You know I'll have to look so I can finish my examination and make sure the baby is completely fine…I'm gonna put some more gel on you-there—and you look at Callie for me ok?" Addison gently prompted her friend._

_Arizona wordlessly turned her head to the left, her eyes settling on the raven haired woman. She exhaled a shaky breath before attempting to give a worried looking Callie a reassuring smile. _

_The ortho surgeon returned the smile and inched her face closer to Arizonas', nuzzling her nose with her own. "You are so brave Ari…I love you so much" She whispered into her ear. At this the blonde let out a soft whimper, placing her hand behind the Latinas' neck and pressing the younger woman tightly to her._

"_Well, everything looks great…that is one perfect, healthy little baby" Addison beamed as she made to turn off the ultrasound machine._

"_Calliope, you can look if you want" Arizona offered the brunette who was at the moment leaning her right elbow on the bed, covering her eyes with her hand, trying her best not to direct her gaze at the monitor. The blonde took the orthos' hand and pulled it away from her face, waiting patiently for an answer._

"_No, it's fine Ari-I-I don't have to know, it's really not that important" She said as her eyes inadvertently shot to the monitor. Before she could get a look she promptly returned her gaze back to the blonde attending. Arizona smiled, shaking her head._

"_Calliope, I trust you…I-I want you to know" She quietly admitted._

T_he brunette tightened her hold on the ped surgeons hand and slowly looked up._ _As soon as she saw the baby, Callie cleared her throat and tried to put on the most impassive face she could muster, failing miserably. A crooked smile made its way to her face and she let out a surprised "huh..."._

_Arizona kept her eyes on the beautiful woman, enjoying the different emotions that crossed her features._

"_Well…" The Latina cleared her throat again before continuing "Like Addie said, It's-it's perfectly fine…" She turned her attention back to the woman lying on the bed "And let me tell you... you have quite a looker right there" She smiled affectionately. Arizona grinned at that, comforted by the raven haired womans' words._

"_Yes you do" the redhead agreed with a warm smile, her expression turning serious a moment later._

"_Listen Arizona…I know we've talked a little about your choice to give the baby up for adoption but, I think it would be a good idea to start looking into adoption agencies…I know you, and I know you're going to want to make an informed decision about the parents, and the sooner you start looking the more time you'll have to get to know them" The neonatal surgeon advised. She got up and went over to her purse which was hanging on a nearby chair. _

"_Here are some brochures on the best adoption agencies across the state. You don't have to decide on anything tonight, but I recommend you do this sooner rather than later" She said as she handed over the brochures and then rested her hand on the womans' leg._

_Arizona gave her a quick nod and quietly rifled through them. _

_Addison looked over at the brunette who was still tightly clasping the blondes' hand, a far away look in her eyes. Callie felt her friends' eyes on her and quickly looked up. Addie arched her eyebrow and gave the younger woman a stern look. _

"_Hey Ari, I'm gonna head out for a sec and look for Cristina so she can take the left over food home…I'll be right back" she promised and gave her a kiss on the temple. Arizona leaned into the soft touch, closing her eyes before she continued to scan one of the pamphlets. _

"_Oo can you leave the lasagna? I so want lasagna for later" She suddenly blurted out, giving Callie a cheeky grin. _

_Callie simply nodded, leaving a container on the bedside table before heading out._

_Once outside she walked over to Officer Michel who was leaning against the wall next to the room. He quickly averted his eyes, and bit his tongue to keep from blurting something else that would get him into trouble._

"_Here" Callie stated curtly as she handed him a container filled with food. The handsome young man smiled at her kindly and gave a slight nod in thanks. The brunette smirked, giving him an overly exaggerated malicious stare, prompting a short chuckle from the young man._

"_It'll never happen again Dr. Torres…You have my word" He assured the attending. _

_Callie simply sized him up before turning to make her way to the elevators. _

"_Hey, Callie wait up" Addison called out as she rushed to her side._

_"You're not leaving yet are you? This'll just take a minute" She stated motioning to the left overs, wanting to spend some quality time with her best friend before her flight. _

"_No, I still have a few hours before I have to head out" The taller woman replied before looking away and changing the subject _

"_Listen Callie…I-I know you and I know that look in your eyes…and-and it's crazy, and you have to stop it right now" Addison blurted out rapidly. _  
_  
"What are you talking about?" Callie asked as she turned and continued her trip to the elevators, prompting Addison to follow._

"_You can't fall in love with that baby Callie" The older attending warned. _

_Callie abruptly stopped in her tracks and turned around with a disbelieving look on her face._

"_Some sick, demented prick forced himself on her and left her pregnant…You-you get that right? That baby is a direct result of someone raping your girlfriend"_

"_Addison!" Callie almost yelled at the older attending, a warning look in her eyes._

"_No! You're going to listen to me because you're off playing house while your girlfriend is going through god knows what. You have to be there for her and support her in any and every decision she makes. And you falling for that child isn't going to help either of you…if she sees that in your eyes, it'll break her". She tried to reason with the brunette who was staring menacingly at her._

"_Arizona is going to give that baby up because she knows it'll always remind her of him…it is a part of him whether you want to acknowledge it or not, and you can't pretend to simply ignore that and create this perfect little family in your head, because that isn't going to happen Callie…and I'm sorry I'm the one that has to tell you this, but I love you and I love Arizona and the best thing you can do is to get through these next 4 months and then give the baby to a loving family where it can grow up without anybody resenting it, and then you two can move on with your lives" Addison reasoned. _

_She never planned on having this conversation with the woman standing before her but she had seen the look in her eyes and she knew how potentially dangerous that look could be.. After all, she was a neonatal surgeon and she had treated many rape victims, too many. Addison understood Arizonas' decision to give the baby up and she didn't want Callie to get her hopes up. She wanted to make her understand that Arizona would not be the only one who might see Seger reflected in the baby. The redhead didn't think that either women had processed or confronted their situation yet which was all the more reason to steer Callie away from creating any kind of bond with the child._

"_Are you finished?" Callie asked, clearly smoldering behind her stoic face. _

_Addison nodded prepared for the retaliation. She accepted any consequence her little outburst might have created, she loved her friend and she would never keep quiet if her happiness or well being was on the line._

"_I know perfectly well what happened to Arizona, ok?…I know what that fuck did to her, that's all I think about…she's all I think about…and if I ever get my hands on him I swear to god I'm going to kill him. So-so don't come here and accuse me of being this-this self absorbed, baby-crazed, delusional woman ok?" Callie hissed. She knew Addison only had her best interest at heart, but she was frustrated, confused, scared and above all she was pissed off and she knew perfectly well she was taking it out on her friend; but frankly she was beyond caring at this point._  
_  
"-I know how that baby got here-god damn it-" She finished with an enraged tone, holding her free hand to her forehead and taking a deep breath to calm herself. Addison made to put a hand on her friends' arm but Callie took a step back, not wanting to be touched right now. _

"_I get that that little girl is a part of Seger, really I do, but she's also a part of Arizona…and I love her so much, you know how much I love her" Callie declared, waiting for the taller woman to acknowledge her feelings. Addison nodded her head and looked down at the floor, tears forming in her eyes._

"_I know" she whispered, looking back up at the brunette "I know" she repeated, louder this time _

_Callie clenched her jaw and continued "Ok, so don't ask me not to feel something for that child because what you're really asking me to do is to not feel something for Arizona. I will always love everything about her, including that baby, do-do you get that Addison?...I will support her no matter what she decides, and if giving that baby girl away is what's best for her then I will be standing right beside her the day that happens…but don't tell me to brush away my feelings for that baby…she is a tiny human being, and she doesn't deserve our fear or-or indifference." She finished, bowing her head and smiling to herself despite all the anger, recognizing Arizona rubbing off on her with that last statement. _

"_Callie-I'm—" The redhead began, sincerely sorry for what she had just said._

"_Have a nice trip Addison" Callie interrupted. They stared at each other for a few more seconds before the younger woman turned and headed to the elevators without saying another word. _

Addison had tried calling Callie many time after that, she had even flown down a couple of times to get her to talk to her but the younger woman would simply ignore or avoid her. The fight had played itself over and over in the ortho surgeons' head, and in all honesty Callie was afraid that what her friend had warned her about would come true. She had become way too attached to the baby and she didn't know what her reaction would be the day of her birth, she didn't know what she would feel upon seeing her being carried away by strangers and she didn't know what Arizona would be going through either.

Right now though, she was trying to figure out what was going through her girlfriends head. Arizona was staring blankly ahead, her hands motionless over Callies' which were still resting over her belly.

"Ari?" She coaxed softly.

Arizona slowly lifted her eyes to the raven haired woman; Callies' worried eyes snapping her out of her daze.

"huh, wow…that is, that's…" She cleared her throat unable to find words to express what she felt.

"It isn't a bad thing, right?...I mean, it's a little girl" Callie said with a warm smile, trying to get the blonde to do the same.

"No, no it's not bad, I-I just wasn't expecting to find out today...I don't know why I'm so surprised, I mean there was a fifty percent chance the kid was going to come out a girl, right?" She laughed humorlessly at her own lame joke.

"I'm really so-"Callie started to apologize again but was interrupted by soft lips. Arizona had leaned in and captured the taller womans' mouth in her own.

"Shh..it's not a bad thing…I'm-I'm happy" Arizona whispered after they had parted, their foreheads and noses lightly touching,

"You are?" Callie asked with a wistful smile on her face.

Arizona simply nodded and kissed her girlfriend again, this time with more force, pushing the ortho surgeon backwards. The back of Callies' legs hit the bench and she promptly sat down, taking the blonde with her. Their lips had not yet separated and as the kissing grew more frantic and passionate, the younger attending was finding it more difficult to convince herself to stop what was happening.

Arizona was straddling the younger woman, her legs resting on the bench on either side of Callie. The brunettes' hands roamed across Arizonas' back, lightly digging her fingernails over the soft, pale skin. As soon as Callie heard her girlfriends' soft groan she couldn't help but push her pelvis up against the blondes' center prompting loud moans from them both. The peds' surgeon instinctually began to slowly grind against Callie, driving the woman beneath her crazy. With the last shred of will power she had in her, the ortho surgeon tore her lips away from Arizonas' who didn't really seem to mind as she quickly made her way to the brunettes neck without missing a beat. Callies' breath was coming out in erratic huffs, her heart was about to burst out of her chest and her body felt like it was on fire.

"We should stop" Callie whispered unconvincingly, as she started to gently nibble on the blondes pulse point.

"Mhmm" Arizona softly agreed as she sucked on her girlfriends' earlobe and grabbed a hold of Callies' hand, resting on the small of her back and guided it down to her backside.

"oh god" Callie moaned, biting into the attendings' shoulder trying to keep from making any more sounds. This was not how she had imagined this moment. Not in the attendings' locker room where any minute a doctor could open the door and catch them dry humping each other through their scrubs.

"I-I-I rented us a movie…and we could order piz—no, not pizza…anything but pizza" Callie quickly corrected herself, as memories of their first time together started flooding her brain.

Arizona chuckled as she peppered the younger womans' neck with feather light kisses. She breathed in the other womans' scent and tried to get a hold on her emotions. She backed up just enough to get a good look at Callies' face. The ortho surgeon was giving her the most heart warming gaze she had ever seen. Her dark brown eyes had turned almost completely black with desire, but she could also clearly see the love and adoration showing unrestrained within their chocolate depths.

The blonde leaned closer to the raven haired woman and put her arms around her neck, giving her a tight hug and closing her eyes as she felt the younger woman envelope her waist with her arms and return the hug just as fervently.

Arizona placed her lips lightly over the younger womans' left ear "I love you" she whispered, enjoying the light shiver that ran through Callies' entire body upon hearing those words.

Callie placed a kiss on the attendings' neck and leaned back in order to capture the blondes' lips with her own. This kiss was slower and more gentle then the previous one; they had somewhat regained control of themselves, although Callie smiled into the kiss when she noticed that they were still slowly grinding into each other without realizing it.

Arizona abruptly stopped and looked down at her belly. Callie slowly cupped her cheek and waited, knowing there was something on her girlfriends' mind.

"I talked to Michael and Sonya yesterday…I-I really like them, I believe they are the babys' parents…they are _her_ parents" She asserted while nodding her head. She closely observed Callies' face, waiting for a reaction. Arizonas' heart clenched tightly in her chest when she saw the heart-broken look on Callies' face. But, her girlfriend quickly recovered and replaced it with a wide, albeit hesitant smile.

"Wow, that's-that's great Ari…they are an awesome couple, I really like them" Callie assured the blonde, trying to be supportive.

"Callie I just want you to know I-"Arizona began but was cut off by someone opening the door.

"Uh-uh, no…does this look like a motel to you?" Miranda Bailey berated the young attendings' as she placed her hands over her hips. Arizona hastily stood up with Callies' help, her face and neck turning red with embarrassment as she hurriedly put on the shirt that had fallen to the floor.

"We were just talking Bailey" Callie tried to appease the new general surgery attending as she made her way to her locker, opening it and grabbing her jacket.

"Uh, who do you think you're talking to? That, right there, was sure as hell not talking…that looked like something one should be doing in the privacy of ones' own bedroom…I did not become an attending to deal with two horny teenagers in my locker room" She reprimanded as she opened her locker and placed her purse carefully in it.

Callie and Arizona smiled at each other, realizing they were indeed acting like a couple of irresponsible teenagers.

Arizona grabbed her purse and jacket, not bothering to take off her scrub pants. She made her way over to the Latina and reached for her hand pulling her towards the door.

"We're sorry Bailey…We'll try to keep the groping to a minimum next time" Arizona said with a cheeky grin as she opened the door and exited the locker room. "Later" Callie smiled smugly and followed her girlfriend out.

Miranda shook her head and scoffed but couldn't quiet keep the small smirk off of her face "tss…'bout damn time" She muttered to herself as she searched her locker for a clean pair of scrubs.

"Mommyyyy!" Sophie Seger shrieked loudly from under her covers. After a few seconds, Patrick Seger burst into the room looking around frantically. As soon as he saw the tiny figure shaking under the covers, he sighed in relief. He slowly sat down on the edge of the bed and turned on the lamp that rested on the small bedside table.

"Sweetie, everything's fine, I'm right here. Did you have another bad dream?" He tenderly asked as he softly rubbed the little girls back, trying to soothe her.

"I want mommy" She cried, still under the covers.

"I know you do honey, but mommy is resting at the hospital right now…so you have to be brave for her ok? In a few days she's going to feel better and she'll be back home…but, we have to take care of each other until then…you listening Sophe?" he gently coaxed his 5 year old daughter.

A mass of unruly brown curls slowly made its way from out of the light pink barbie covers. As soon as Patrick saw his daughters' tear stained face his heart clenched and he immediately bent down to kiss her lightly on both cheeks. The little girl wrapped her arms tightly around her father and allowed him to gently sweep her up onto his lap, slowly rocking her. Sophie sniffled loud enough for her father to hear and then proceeded to look at him with wide, innocent eyes. He smiled, knowing full well this is how she got him to do absolutely anything for her. His wife, Susan, would constantly tease him about how much this little girl had him wrapped around her finger.

"Can we go on the swing?" She quietly asked as she deliberately sniffled a few more times.

"arggg…ok, but just for a little while Sophe…We have to get up early and visit mommy tomorrow" Patrick reminded the young child.

Sophie immediately brightened and nodded enthusiastically; the man laughed at his daughters' sudden change in mood and got up with her still in his arms. He searched the upstairs hall closet and found a wool blanket. He wrapped it around his shoulders making sure the tiny girl in his arms was snugly enveloped. Then he headed downstairs and out the backdoor.

The full moon shone brilliantly; there was no need to turn on any of the porch lights. Patrick calmly walked over to the giant oak tree in the middle of the spacious garden. A beautiful white swing hanging from the trees sturdy branches gently swayed back and forth, the ropes straining against the light breeze and the leaves rustling were the only sounds that could be heard. The tall man sat down on the swing and started to gently move them back and forth as he looked up at the star filled sky.

"I see a bear" He said after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"Where?" Sophie asked with excitement, looking up and trying to locate the animal. This had been a game they had shared ever since she was two years old and she never seemed to get enough of it.

"There, see?" He said as he grabbed his daughters' left hand and traced the stars with her outstretched finger.

"That's not a bear" She laughed

"It's not?" Patrick questioned with an overly shocked tone.

"No, that's an airplane…see?" She said laughing lightly, grabbing his hand and taking his finger, guiding it over the same stars. The handsome man chuckled, amazed at his daughters vivid imagination.

"That's a plane alright" He finally conceded.

"See, told you" Sophie stated proudly.

She then leaned into her fathers' chest yawning deeply before slowly closing her eyes.

"You getting sleepy baby?" He whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

"No, I'm not sleepy…can we stay here a little while longer?" She asked with a drowsy tone.

"Of course we can" He answered with a soft smile, turning his attention back to the moon overhead.

"Daddy…you won't ever leave me right?" She softly asked.

"I won't ever leave you sweetie" He solemnly swore.

"Promise?" Came the soft question

"I promise" He said still looking up at the moon.

The stars suddenly disappeared and the moon vanished before his eyes, leaving them in complete darkness. He got up from the swing, but panic took over him as he noticed that Sophie was no longer in his arms.

"Sophie?" he called out frantically, placing his hands in front of him to try and feel his way around. Tears started streaming down his face as he heard the little girls' melodic voice calling out to him "Daddy" it echoed all around him. It seemed so far away, completely engulfed by the darkness. He couldn't make out what direction it was coming from. "Sophie!" He screamed.

All of a sudden he felt a painful blow on the back of his head. He fell to the ground with a loud thud. Patrick put his hand where he had been hit, trying to make sense of everything. He looked around in confusion; he was in a dark, damp basement a slight woman was standing over him, breathing heavily and holding a wrench in her hand. Upon seeing her beautiful face, rage unexpectedly took over him. He hated her and he didn't know why. The blonde woman turned quickly and ran for the stairs but he was too fast for her. He stood up and lunged at her, grabbing her from behind and throwing her across the room where she collided with the cement wall. A loud thud resonated throughout the silent room. Patrick carefully made his way over to the motionless figure lying on the floor. Blood was pouring out of a wound on the young womans' head. He kneeled down and grabbed her arm, turning her over in order to see her face. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the woman who was staring lovingly back at him.

Susan was lying on their bed, her golden hair splayed across the feathered pillow. She wordlessly cupped her husbands' cheek and wiped away his tears. The beautiful woman sat up and kissed him with all the love and passion she felt. Patrick was confused and scared but his wife's warm touch and soft lips soon made him forget about everything else. He hadn't felt her in such a long time.

"I love you" He softly whispered in her ear as he guided her to lie on the bed. Susan just smiled and kissed him again, never uttering a single word. Their breathing started to get heavy and she proceeded to undo his pants. He roughly grabbed her hand and placed it above her head, the anger he had been feeling before consuming his body again. He ripped her underwear and threw it carelessly to the floor. She looked at him with fear in her eyes, but he didn't care.

"Wha-What are you doing" She asked in a groggy voice.

"Shhh…everythings' going to be fine now…all three of us will be together again soon" He reassured his beautiful wife.

"What are you talking about? Stop!" she tried to push him off, but that just made him more enraged. He slapped her across the face, a guttural sound escaping his lips. He didn't know why he was doing this, but he couldn't stop himself. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…:" He repeated over and over again as he entered her. She cried out loud, tears streaming unchecked down her face as she tried to push him off her. With her last ounce of strength, Susan freed her hands from his grasp and placed them on his chest giving one final push as a scream escaped her lips. Seger lost his balance and fell to the floor.

Patrick hit his head on the hard wooden floor; he slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was sprawled out on the floor of a small motel room, he had evidently fallen out of bed. He closed his eyes, It had all been a dream. He couldn't catch his breath and he painfully gasped as he tried to force oxygen into his lungs. He quickly stood up and ran to the bathroom, throwing up in the dirty, white toilet. The man then rested his head against the bowl, wiping away the tears and sweat from his face. With a deep, steadying breath he stood up on shaky legs and leaned his hands against the sink. He looked at his reflection…a tired, worn out version of his former self stared back at him. His dark hazel eyes, once filled with kindness and joy were now hallow and dull. He had lost over 15 pounds and he had started to pull out his hair, leaving bald patches around his scalp.

He shook his head and looked away. He thought of his baby daughter and his beautiful wife and a loud whimper escaped his lips. They would be so disappointed if they could see him now. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" He cried, completely disgusted with himself. He thought of Dr. Robbins, and how he had lost control of himself. He had wanted to make her suffer like he was suffering, and he made sure to go above and beyond to make that happen. But she had slipped through his fingers and now he had to hide from the police in disgusting, rodent filled motel rooms. But, soon he would make his way back to her, make her see, make her feel. He slowly lifted his eyes and looked at his reflection again, a cruel smile appearing on his handsome face. "Soon" he promised himself as he placed his hand over the mirror and then gave it a powerful blow with his fist, breaking the mirror into hundreds of tiny shards of glass. He looked at his bloody hand, welcoming the pain before staring back up at his reflection which was now split in two.


	11. Chapter 11

Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Rating: NC-17 (just to be safe)  
Summary: Arizona is kidnapped and Callie is dealing with the aftermath

A/N 1 Sorry I took so long to update guys, I hate work sometimes :S

A/N 2 I was feeling kinda drained so I decided not to write anything about Seger in this chapter. There is a lot of fluff and corniness ahead so be warned (I don't know why I have a hard time writing this type of fic, but it was good practice, so I'm happy). Next chapter we're back with the angst! Yeah! :P

A/N 3 Thank you to everyone who takes the time to read and comment! I hope you like this one.

A/N 4 I've never been to Seattle so I'm making everything up as I go. Oh! And I don't know anything about French food either, other than it tastes really good! Also (last thing I promise), All GA characters belong to the brilliant Shonda Rhimes

**It's No Sacrifice Chapter 11 **

Alex Karev stood in the corner of the beautifully decorated Cascade Room at the Edge Water Hotel. His eyes roamed the smiling faces of his co-workers and friends as he took a sip of his champagne. Tonight was a good night, he was feeling happy and carefree, not to mention proud. Tonight, Dr. Callie Torres had been honored with the Harper Avery Award.

His wandering eyes stopped when they fell upon the beautiful Latina who stood in a semi-circle with Richard Webber, Derek Shepherd, Arizona Robbins and Harper Avery himself. Callie was wearing an emerald green strapless evening gown, her long dark hair cascaded in waves down her back. She looked absolutely radiant. Standing next to her, Arizona wore a simple low cut black dress; her curly, golden hair adorned her pretty face, her round belly only emphasizing her beauty. She was holding a single red rose in her left hand which was still encased in her trademark light pink brace, her other hand was lightly entwined with the ortho surgeons'.

Alex heard the men laugh at something the brunette said, Arizona subtly tilted her head to the side, giving her girlfriend an adoring look. Callie, feeling Arizonas' eyes on her, turned to her left and winked at the blonde making the smaller woman blush and look away.

Alex smirked at the two women as he finished the last remains of his drink. His eyes then wandered over to the tall and elegant figure of Izzie Stevens who was currently talking to Cristina and Meredith a few feet away. Despite the anger he seemed to constantly carry for his ex-wife, he felt his heart skip a beat at the image before him. Izzie was in a light blue evening gown, her hair was pinned up, a few wavy blonde strands fell loosely around her face. She met his gaze and gave him a warm yet tentative smile. Karev couldn't help but smile back. Then, realizing what he was doing, he looked away and headed towards the bar to get himself another drink. It had been a great night but he would not let it cloud his judgment. He poured himself another drink and thought back to the events that had led him up to here.

_He had met up with Callie, Arizona and Cristina at the hotel at eight. As soon as they entered the large, imposing room, Karev, along with the other two women, turned to the ortho surgeon wanting to witness her reaction. _

_Upon seeing the size and grandeur of the room, Callie's face visibly whitened. She couldn't quite believe this was all for her. Sensing her girlfriends' nervousness, Arizona encircled her waist with her arm and leaned into her, whispering something Alex couldn't quiet catch; but whatever it was it had worked. Callie instantly brightened, her lips turning up into a small grin as she turned and looked at the blonde before giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek. _

_Mark, Lexie and Owen were already seated at their table talking amongst themselves as they waited for their friends. There were about 25 large round tables in the room and Alex sighed heavily, not looking forward to searching for his place tag. As he started to walk over to a nearby table, he felt a soft hand on his forearm. Arizona absentmindedly guided him over to their table as she happily carried on a conversation with Callie and Cristina. With a confused look on his face, Alex simply followed the women. As he neared the table closest to the podium his confused expression turned to one of surprise, then a small smile appeared on his face even though he was trying his best to seem nonchalant._

_Alex's place tag rested next to Arizona's. He couldn't help but feel flattered, knowing full well the ortho surgeon had chosen who she would be sitting with tonight._

_He quickly hid his smile when he felt the peds' surgeons' eyes on him. He turned to her, making sure his almost permanent scowl was plastered on his face and simply pulled out her chair. Arizona smiled broadly, not buying the young residents' act for a minute. She squeezed his forearm before letting go and taking her seat. _

"_Why thank you kind Sir" She said, giving him a mischievous grin. This time he couldn't stop the smile that appeared when he saw the playful glimmer in her eyes._

"_My lady" he said as he helped her push her seat closer to the table. _

_He then sat down next to her and proceeded to read the menu in front of him, his bad mood at being the only one without a date disappearing instantly. _

"_Ok, how am I supposed to order? I can't even pronounce half of what's on the menu" Cristina remarked dryly as she skimmed through the exotic foods._

"_You should try the 'Coquilles Saint Jaques', It's scallops dipped in this delicious mushroom sauce served in clam shells, it's remarkable" Owen recommended while he distractedly read his menu. He swiftly looked up when he noticed the silence that followed. Everyone at the table was staring at him, a mixture of curiosity and shock on each of their faces._

"_You seriously freak me out sometimes" Cristina said after a short pause. "I'm gonna ask for the steak and fries…anyone else?" She continued. _

"_Yeah, I'll have the steak", "Me", "Same here" Mark, Lexie and Alex stated in unison as they closed their menus' and proceeded to fill up their glasses with the champagne that waited for them in a small cart next to the table. _

_After dinner Dr. Harper Avery had slowly made his way to the podium. Alex had sincerely been impressed with Callies' demeanor all through out their meal. She had seemed absolutely calm save for her left leg which had been bouncing up and down non stop until Arizona had calmed her down, resting a delicate hand on her knee. Now with her acceptance speech coming up, Alex couldn't take his eyes off the attending. This was not the same Callie Torres who had nervously stumbled through her speech in the Lecture Hall a couple of years back. She quietly stared ahead, paying close attention to Avery. He was commenting on the importance of Callies' research, and how she was only the fifth woman to ever win the award. She was also the first Latina and the youngest honoree, which solicited a few impressed and even spiteful stares her way. Yet she remained completely serene, holding the blonde woman's hand, making light circles over her skin. _

_Avery then proceeded to introduce the young attending, putting his hands together for her and stepping away from the microphone, reaching over to a nearby table and grabbing a plaque that rested their, he then waited for the young doctor to take her place at the podium. _

_Everyone in the room stood from their seats while they fervently clapped. Callie looked down a moment, a small abashed smile crossing her features before standing up and leaning down to place a tender kiss on Arizonas' upturned lips, squeezing her hand before letting go and climbing the few steps to the center of the stage. _

_The older surgeon solemnly presented her with the plaque and shook her hand while whispering a few words of encouragement into the raven haired womans' ear. Then she slowly made her way to the microphone and patiently waited for the room to quiet down. She stared at the blonde woman standing before her, proudly clapping her hands as she lovingly smiled at Callie. In that moment, a sense of pride and fulfillment filled her and she took a deep breath, clearing her throat before speaking. _

"_Thank you…Umm, I'm really bad at this" Callie began with a nervous chuckle as she tucked a dark strand of hair behind her ear "—I actually spent the entire week working on what I was going to say…I know I'm supposed to bore you now with how I came about my research and what I'm planning to do next…but now that I'm standing here…all I can think about are the people who helped me get to where I am today…they are the people I work with, they are brilliant doctors and amazing surgeons, but above all they are kind and wonderful human beings and I am honored to call them my friends" As she spoke Callie's eyes searched out Mark…Lexie…Cristina…Owen… Alex…Miranda…Meredith…Derek… Richard…and Teddy. She felt a sharp pang at not seeing Addison in the group of faces, and she immediately regretted not inviting her friend. She missed her deeply. _

_Callie tried to convey in her eyes and in her words how much she cared for them and how indebted she felt. It was because of them she was standing here with her sanity intact, with hope and love in her heart. "—I have no words for how grateful I am to have met you, to have you in my life. You are the reason I'm here. This award is as much mine as it is yours and I-I know they're just words but…thank you…from the bottom of my heart" Her voice broke as she said this last statement; she took another deep breath to calm down and then her gaze turned to the beautiful blonde sitting next to Alex. The resident could see Arizona's shoulders tense and he could tell she was holding her breath; he quietly leaned in and placed his hand gently over hers. She immediately grasped it. _

"…_and Arizona, all of this-" Callie gestured to the majestic room and the prestigious award "It means nothing without you…you give my life meaning…and I love you so much" Callie stated, nodding her head as her eyes watered over. Arizona wiped the tears from her eyes and swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. She had never been prouder of anyone than she was of Calliope at this very moment._

_Callie cleared her throat again and smiled at her words. This was not what she had planned on saying in the least. She slowly shook her head before she continued _

"_Thank you again, to everyone, and well, please stick around, I'm sure there's plenty of free food and drinks left…let's face it, we all know that's why most of you came here anyway" She joked as she gave a dazzling smile and backed away from the microphone. Everyone laughed as they stood from their seats one more time, applauding and congratulating the young attending as she made her way over to her table. As soon as she got close enough to the blonde, she enveloped her in her arms. _

"_Is this really happening?" She whispered, half joking and half serious. Arizona laughed at Callie's words and hugged her impossibly tighter _

"_This is really happening Calliope…you deserve this so much, I love you" She whispered into her ear. Callie pulled back to look into Arizonas' eyes but before she could say anything Mark spun her around and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. _

"_Loved the Oscar speech Torres" He joked as he let his friend go and made room for Lexie who tightly wrapped her arms around the ortho surgeon. _

_"Shut it Mark" Callie warned over Lexie's shoulder as she smiled in the young residents' warm embrace._

"_That was really beautiful Callie" Lexie praised the attending as she pulled away. Before any more of her friends could get a hold of her, Dr. Avery rushed to her side and guided her through the crowded room, wanting to have their picture taken by the group of photographers who waited impatiently in an adjacent room. _

_People Callie had never seen in her life made their way over to her, eager to shake her hand, interview her and have their picture taken with the young honoree. She politely smiled and chatted to them, simultaneously looking around for her girlfriend who she hadn't seen in over an hour. _

"_Dr. Torres, this is my colleague Dr. Bennett" Avery presented the two women with a grin, waiting to see the young attendings reaction._

_Callie's eyes instantly widened as she shook the older womans' hand. _

"_You-you're Dr. Bennett? The Dr. Bennett? Head of ortho at New York Presbyterian?" an awestruck Callie asked._

_The older attending chuckled at the beautiful womans' enthralled expression. "Yes, that'd be me" She said modestly with a warm smile._

"_I'm a huge fan. My dissertation was actually based on your bone graft placement by modified plastic syringe…I can't believe you're here, I didn't think you'd be so-so…" Callie quickly caught herself and shut her mouth not wanting to embarrass herself anymore. _

"_You thought I'd be a cynical, middle aged, paper pusher?" The surgeon offered the Latina._

"_No offense Harper" She continued as she gave her friend a playful look._

"_None taken" He chuckled at the beautiful surgeon._

"_Um, something like that yeah" Callie admitted, her cheeks turning slightly red. _

"_Harper do you mind getting us ladies something to drink? I have some business matters I want to discuss with Dr. Torres" She said without taking her stunning hazel eyes off of the younger surgeons face. Callie cleared her throat and looked away. She made eye contact with Karev who was speaking to Owen and Cristina in the other room. She gave him a pleading look and motioned for him to come and get her. _

"_Well, I have to tell you Dr. Torres, I am very impressed with your work. You know New York Presbyterian is ranked number six among the countries top hospitals, don't you? It's also number three in orthopedics research and surgery…"_

"_Yeah, I'm aware of their program. I actually considered starting my residency there but Seattle Grace is a teaching hospital… that finally won me over"_

_The taller doctor nodded, understanding the younger attendings' position _

"_Well that's understandable but, Seattle Grace in no longer the hospital it once was. Its teaching program is going down the drain, it's not even ranked in the top ten hospitals anymore…I'm looking to make Presbyterian number one, and for that to happen I need the best…and you are definitely the best…I want you to consider working for me, you'd be in charge of the orthopedics research facility and you'd keep your place as an ortho attending with a considerable raise of course." Dr. Bennett offered the young woman. Callie stared blankly at the stunning woman in front of her, not really sure what to say. It had been a surreal day and she couldn't quiet believe what she was hearing. _

"_Callie, hey. Have you seen Robbins anywhere? She left her purse with me over twenty minutes ago and her cell phone is ringing like crazy" Alex interrupted Callie's train of thought as he handed the attending her girlfriends purse. _

"_That's weird" Callie said as she opened the purse and took out Arizonas' cell phone. It was Marks number. _

"_Looks important, you should go look for her" Alex suggested, a wry smile making its way to the corner of his lips. _

_Callie looked over his shoulder and saw Mark with his cell phone in hand, he caught her eye and gave her a quick wink before he turned and headed to the bar. _

"_Umm, yeah…I should. She's been waiting for this call all night…Thank you Dr. Bennett" Callie turned to the surgeon who quietly waited beside her._

"_Please call me Angela. Look, here's my number. You can call me day or night. I know you'll probably be receiving several dozen job offers after this but believe me, this is as good as it gets" She said as she handed Callie her card. The brunette simply nodded as she read the card in her hand._

"_I'm in town for the next few days, so I'll be waiting for your answer" Angela said as she softly took the other womans' hand, shaking it before giving her a wink and turning to leave. _

"_Was she—she was totally hitting on you" Alex teased the brunette. _

"_What are you talking about, she was just being nice" Callie answered back, not quiet believing her own words. _

"_Whatever you say, but the hot, rich, bone doctor is practically undressing you with her eyes as we speak" Karev stated matter-of-factly as he took a few steps back. Callie looked over her shoulder and sure enough, Angela was talking to Avery and a few other doctors but she had not taken her eyes off of the young attending, Callie gulped and turned to Alex. _

"_Arizona?" She asked, wanting to go see her girlfriend immediately._

"_Robbins is waiting for you in the garden on the other side of the room" He said with a smirk as he received the purse from Callie and made his way over to Mark at the bar. _

_Callie rushed out of the room, avoiding eye contact with everyone. As soon as she opened the doors to the dimly lit garden she sighed in relief. She had felt so overwhelmed in there; she needed Arizona with her in order to make everything real, to process the things that had just happened._

_The garden was huge, a beautiful fountain with a statue of a woman pouring water onto a bed of flowers stood in the middle of it. Callie walked over to a small rose garden and plucked a rose from it. Then she made her way over to the fountain, making out her girlfriends' small figure quietly contemplating the water._

"_Hey" Callie greeted the blonde in a soft voice, not wanting to surprise her._

"_Hey you" Arizona answered back, a tiny smile forming on her lips as she turned her attention back to the fountain. _

_Callie took her place beside Arizona and gently took her by the hand, slowly interlacing their fingers together. _

"_This is for you" She offered the rose to her girlfriend, utterly captivated with the blondes' beautifully serene face as she smiled down at her gift and then looked up at her, the same, bright smile directed at her now. _

_They both stood looking at the beautiful statue in comfortable silence, their shoulders brushing against each other, their hands still tightly clasped together._

"_So, who were you talking to just now?" Arizona asked after a few seconds, a hint of jealousy could be heard in her chirpy tone. Callie looked at the beautiful blonde, a small smile spreading across her features._

"_Arizona Robbins, are you jealous?" The ortho surgeon lightly mocked the blonde as she turned and pulled her into her arms._

"_I am not jealous" The blonde assured Callie, avoiding her girlfriends amused stare "…But she was pretty…very pretty" Arizona uttered after a short pause, hiding her face in the crook of Callies' neck. _

"_Really, I hadn't noticed" The ortho surgeon stated, grinning when she heard the other woman scoff into her neck._

"_That was Dr. Bennett, head of ortho at New York Presbyterian" Callie tried to ease into the conversation. Arizona pulled her head back a bit, a worried look taking over her features._

"_She offered you a job" The blonde stated, sure of the answer. _

"_Yeap" Callie confirmed, watching the different emotions cross Arizonas' expressive face. _

_The blonde pulled away, hugging herself with her own arms. _

"_Hey, don't do that, don't pull away…come here" Callie whispered as she took a step closer to the blonde. Arizona took a step back, a cautionary look in her eyes._

"_Well, what did you tell her?" Arizona questioned impatiently as she rubbed her arms, trying to regain some of the heat she had lost when she pulled away from Callie._

"_I-I told her I'd think about it" The brunette answered sincerely._

"_Do you want to move to New York?" The blonde inquired, not really sure she wanted to know the answer. _

"_I don't know-" Callie started, but as she saw the heartbroken look in Arizonas' eyes she walked over to her and cupped her face in her hands. "-All I know is that I want to be with you…That whatever my decision may be, being apart from you is not an option ok? This has been such an incredible night, and that job offer came out of nowhere, it just took me by surprise, I don't know what to think but if moving to New York means being without you, I'm not even going to consider it" The raven haired woman stared lovingly into Arizonas' deep blue eyes, feeling like she was drowning in their depths. She closed the distance between them and kissed her deeply, running her tongue over the blondes' bottom lip, before slowly sucking on it. Arizona put her arms around Callie's neck, deepening the kiss and pressing her body against the other womans' curves. _

_Callie smiled into the kiss, but as soon as she felt Arizona pull away, a small pout appeared in its place. _

_"After the baby is born, we can talk about it…about moving, is that ok? 'Cause I don't want to be without you either and if moving to New York will make you happy, then we'll go…together", Arizona promised the brunette, as she searched for her mouth again. She lightly pressed her lips to Callies' _

"_But if that woman ever looks at you that way again, I swear I'll beat the you know what out of her" Arizona declared, her lips lightly moving over the ortho surgeons' as she spoke. Callie grinned; even when her girlfriend was jealous and pissed she rarely found it in her to curse. She loved that about her…she loved everything about her actually. The younger woman sought out the blondes' lips but Arizona dodged her easily, a mischievous smile appearing on her face. She placed her mouth over her pulse point and began nipping softly at it, immediately running her soft tongue over the spot. When she heard Callies' breath hitch she pressed her body closer to the taller woman, an annoyed grunt escaping her lips when she became aware that her belly was keeping her center away from Callies' body. The brunette noticed Arizonas' predicament and giggled lightly._

"_Calliope, it's not funny" She chided as she left a trail of butterfly kisses down the brunettes' smooth neck, stopping as she reached the swell of her left breast. Callie instantly stopped laughing, a small groan escaping her lips when she felt the blondes' hand slowly make its way up her torso, stopping right below her breast. _

_"Ari, what are you doing?" She breathlessly asked, already feeling herself become impossibly wet. _

"_I'm fooling around with my hot girlfriend, what does it look like?" Arizona answered, completely absorbed with the task at hand. She left wet kisses on her girlfriends' breasts, groaning in frustration when her lips met the soft fabric of her dress. _

_Callie leaned down and captured the blondes' lips in her own, immediately seeking entry into her mouth. Both women moaned loudly as their tongues met and fought for dominance. Arizona grabbed Callie's right hand which rested on her waist and slowly guided it upwards, placing it over her left breast. _

"_Oh god" Callie moaned into the blondes' mouth, kneading the soft flesh under her hand. _

"_Baby, somebody might see us" The raven haired woman panted, searching out Arizonas' earlobe and tracing her tongue over the sensitive area. Arizona whimpered into Callies' neck, and lowered her hand to the Latinas' backside, squeezing the taut flesh and soliciting a whimper from the younger woman. Arizona maneuvered her body so that Callies' center rested on her hip, as soon as she did this, the brunette involuntarily began to slowly grind against her._

"_..Crazy" Callies' voice came out in uneven huffs, her head rested on Arizonas' shoulder, her lips attached to her neck as her center rubbed against the blondes' hip._

"_I want you so much" Arizona admitted, placing her hand over Callies face and searching her dark brown eyes. Callie immediately stopped her almost frenetic movements and simply gazed into the blonde womans' eyes. They held each others' gaze, feeling something almost magical grow between them in that brief period of time, solidifying there bond even more than it already was. _

"_Can I stay with you tonight?" Arizona asked softly. _

_Callie smiled at her girlfriends' rare demonstration of shyness. "Ari, if you're not sure, we don't ha—" _

"_I'm sure" the blonde quickly interrupted, her gaze never wavering, a small grin appearing on her lips when she realized how eager she sounded. _

_Callie chuckled, her heart starting to beat even faster with thoughts of what she would be doing later on with the beautiful blonde. _

"_Torres, Robbins" Karev's voice snapped them out of their reverie, they turned to see the young doctor heading towards them, a glass in each hand. He handed the one filled with champagne to Callie and then he offered Arizona the other one. _

"_It's some weird tropical fruit drink, it's the only thing without alcohol they have that isn't water" he explained with a wry smirk. _

"_oo, thanks!" she said eagerly as she took a sip of her drink, her face scrunching up instantly. _

"_that's…tangy" she said between coughs._

"_It can't be that bad" an incredulous Alex said as he grabbed the glass from her hand and downed the rest of the drink._

"_Oh god" He whimpered as he forced the drink down. _

"_That. Is. disgusting" the young resident admitted, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. _

_"Sorry, It's just that Webber and Shepherd are looking for you guys…They want to make a toast, so I figured I'd bring you your drinks". He tried to explain, the women noticing his red rimmed eyes and his glazed expression grinned at the young resident._

"_Karev, are you drunk?" Callie taunted the surgeon._

"_No, I'm not drunk" he answered, shaking his head a little too emphatically "I'm happy…I'm actually having a good time, so why don't we go inside, toast to your success and get the hell out of here…some of us are heading out to Joe's, so let's go" He finished as he wrapped an arm around each woman's shoulders and ushered them into the hall. Both women stared at each other knowingly, Callie rolled her eyes and Arizona snickered quietly, shaking her head as she wrapped an arm around Alex's waist, seeking out Calliope's hand. _

Now, 45 minutes later, Alex found himself staring periodically at Izzie. Frustrated, he downed another glass of champagne.

"Easy Alex, you do _not_ want to get wasted in front of these people, trust me" Meredith warned her friend.

"So when are we leaving?" he asked anxiously, wanting to get out of the hotel and go to Joe's where he could get mercifully plastered without having to fear for his job.

"You know Izzie is coming with us right?" Meredith informed the young surgeon.

"Whatever, I don't care. So long as everyone else is going, I don't give a crap" he answered back, trying to sound as indifferent as possible.

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much" Meredith quipped with a sing song voice.

Karev stared intently at his friend, his eyes wandering over to Izzie despite himself, he quickly turned his attention back to Meredith who was smirking at him openly.

"Shut up" He dryly stated. "Can we please go now?"

"Fine!" she uttered in exasperation as she turned to look at Derek who immediately met her gaze. She smiled at him and raised a seductive eyebrow.

"Ok, done…we're leaving" She said as she grabbed her coat hanging on the back of a nearby chair.

"That was hot" Alex joked as he put an arm around his friend and led her over to the exit.

Joe sighed heavily as he served yet another shot of tequila to Mark, Lexie and Cristina who were seated at the bar, drunkenly chatting away.

"Ok? Ready?" Lexie asked as she grabbed her tequila shot. Without waiting for a response she downed her glass and winced as the hot liquid made its way down her throat.

"Amateur" Cristina muttered under her breath as she grabbed her drink "You forgot the salt…and the lime wedge Little Grey" The resident informed the younger woman as she shook her head and licked the salt from her hand before expertly finishing her drink and placing the lime between her lips.

Callie made her way over to Cristina, resting her elbows over the bar looking at the people dancing and chatting away. The resident exhaled loudly, rolling her eyes.

"Ok, What do you want?" she quickly asked.

"Listen, you have rounds with me next week, I'll talk to Teddy and you can switch over to her if I can have the apartment tonight" The Latina offered the cardio obsessed resident, her eyes looking straight ahead.

"Done" Cristina agreed without hesitation before finishing off another drink.

Callie grinned from ear to ear. "Ok then, Thank you-" Callie finally turned to Cristina, her wide smile still plastered onto her face "-I mean it Cristina…"

"Yeah, yeah, go get your freak on with Roller Girl, just try not to break anything" The resident answered wryly, giving the ortho surgeon a small smile despite herself.

Callie made her way over to Arizona who was sitting in a booth with Teddy and Izzie. The brunette slid next to her girlfriend, taking a hold of her hand.

"What's up with you?" Izzie asked, noticing the attendings' broad, goofy grin.

"Nothing's up, I'm just happy. Can't a girl be happy?" She nervously answered, trying to tone down her excitement.

Arizona chuckled, and lightly placed her hand on the brunettes' right knee, smiling to herself when she felt the younger woman jump in her seat. She made light circles over the soft fabric of her dress as she continued her conversation with the other two women. Callie took a sip of her coke, trying to distract herself from the blondes' soft touch but as Arizonas' hand inched upwards, the brunette suddenly choked on her drink.

"You okay Callie?" Teddy asked, worry clearly showing in her eyes. The young attending had been acting really strange tonight.

"Fine—" She cleared her throat, trying to compose herself. She shot Arizona a warning look "—I'm fine, thanks" She repeated as she wiped her mouth with a paper napkin.

Arizona gave her a beaming smile, raising her eyebrow "You sure baby? You look kinda flustered" The blonde teased, holding her hand to her girlfriends' brow.

"Teddy! I have a bottle of tequila with your name on it!" Cristina yelled from across the bar. Teddy turned to the young resident and laughed when she saw Cristina holding up a bottle of tequila and giving her an inebriated smile.

"Someone's drunk…lucky" She said with a small chuckle as she stood.

"Listen Teddy, Cristina is kinda under the impression she's going to be under your service next week" A cautious Callie informed the older attending.

"Why would she think that" Teddy inquired as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I may have promised her she would be?" The ortho surgeon physically cringed as she uttered the words, knowing Teddy hated to have her residents moved around without her consent.

The cardiothoracic surgeon raised an eyebrow and directed her attention to Arizona

"Whoa, don't look at me, I have nothing to do with this" She said, showing off the most surprised and innocent face she could muster.

"I assume you did this for a good reason?" Teddy inquired, her eyes returning to Callie once more.

"Yeah, Yes, of course...a _very_ good reason" Callie stumbled over her words. Altman gave both women a knowing smile and took a step back

"Ok then, but you owe me" She pointed to Callie as she turned and headed to the bar.

The ortho surgeon turned to Izzie, obviously trying to ignore her girlfriends questioning eyes and lopsided smile.

"So Stevens, I haven't spoken to you in a while…how's life treating you?" Callie asked, an exaggerated look of interest on her face.

Izzie smiled, happy to finally get a real chance to talk to Callie, they weren't exactly best friends for obvious reasons but Izzie was determined to make amends.

"Oh, okay well…you will not believe who I ran into yest-"

"I don't want to talk to you" Karev interrupted the blonde resident. He was standing in front of her, a determined and solemn glint in his eyes. Izzie's smile melted away instantly, her eyes widening in shock, he was the last person she thought would approach her tonight.

"I don't want to talk to you-" He repeated "-I can't! cause I'm still so god damn pissed off at you-" Ashamed, Izzie directed her gaze to the floor "-but if you want we can dance…together…for a little while" He said as he offered her his hand. Izzie's brown eyes looked up in surprise, a small, hopeful smile adorning her face.

She slowly nodded and took his hand. Alex turned to the two women who had been sitting opposite his ex-wife and gave them a fleeting smile before he guided the blonde over to where a few couples where slowly swaying together.

"That was…unexpected" Callie mused out loud as she observed Izzie tentatively wrap her arms around Alex's neck, while he gently placed his hands on her waist.

"I don't think it was…not at all, they're in love, it's as plain as day, I'm surprised it took them this long… whatever happened between them before, it's not important …they're together now and that's all that matters" Callie heard Arizona quietly contemplate. She turned her attention back to her girlfriend, surprised when she saw her deep blue eyes fixed on her. Her gaze so intense and penetrating, Callie could feel small goose bumps forming on her arms. The brunettes' lips felt suddenly dry, she quickly ran her tongue over them, noticing how Arizona's eyes turned a shade darker as they stared intently at her mouth.

Arizona slid closer to Callie; her hand, now on her upper thigh, continued to make small, lazy circles over her sensitive skin

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Arizona whispered, repeating the same question she had asked in the garden a few hours back. This time though, there was no hint of shyness in her voice. Her eyes never wavered from Callie's face as she leaned closer to the brunette. Callie's breath caught in her throat, she exhaled loudly, her breath mingling with Arizonas'.

"You can stay with me for as long as you'll have me" She whispered back, looking intently into Arizonas' blue eyes as she urgently captured the blonde's lips with her own.


	12. Chapter 12

Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Arizona is kidnapped and Callie is dealing with the aftermath

A/N 1 Okay guys, this is the first time I've ever written a "sexy" scene or chapter or whatever lol, so please bare with me. I actually had a fun time writing this and since some of you were waiting for some A/C loving in the last chapter I decided to post this real quick. Nothing much happens, it's just Callie and Arizona together, so you can totally skip this if its not your cup of tea. Hope I don't disappoint, I'm kinda nervous about posting this.

A/N 2 I didn't re read anything (just quickly skimmed over it) cause then I'd probably be too embarrassed to post it lol so there will probably be some mistakes, sorry.

A/N 3 All GA characters belong to Shonda Rhimes

Chapter 12  
The blue door burst open, Callie held the blonde's head trying to protect her from the door's backlash, her tongue lapping at the sweat that had formed in between her girlfriends breasts. Arizona ran her hand over Callie's torso, pulling down her dress and forcefully sucking her right nipple soliciting a loud moan from the brunette.

Callie guided Arizona towards the counter that separated the living room from the kitchen, roughly sitting her down on one of the stools as her lips bit down on her shoulder. Her right hand clumsily pulling down the zipper on the back of her dress until it reached the small of her back.

"Tell me what you want" She begged as she traced her tongue over the blondes' neck, pulling down her dress and leaving her round, perfect breasts exposed.

Arizona squirmed under her girlfriends' touch, placing the palm of her hand over her pelvis and pushing against it. Wanting more contact, Callie lifted her own dress and guided the smaller woman's soft hand in between her thighs, pleased when she heard the blonde whimper.

"fu—you're so wet" Arizona panted into her mouth, astounded when her fingers encountered the raven haired woman's soaked panty's

Callie grabbed Arizona's long blonde curls and pulled her head back, forcing the attending to look into her eyes. Then her hands made their way down the blondes' body, reaching her upper thighs. The peds surgeon placed her hands on Callie's waist, encircling the younger woman's hips with her shapely legs, her hands searching for the zipper that would liberate her voluptuous body.

The younger woman stared intently into the blondes' eyes, impatiently waiting for her to pull down her dress.

Frustrated, Arizona grabbed the expensive dress from the sides and peeled it from Callie's body, a loud rip could be heard as she let the dress fall to the ground, leaving the Latina clad in only her black lace braw and underwear.

"Tell me what you want" The brunette repeated almost desperately, pressing herself against her girlfriend, realizing with great frustration her pelvis couldn't make contact with Arizona's center due to her belly.

Callie leaned in closer to Arizona, wanting to capture her mouth in her own but resisting the urge, intent on getting an answer from the aroused blonde.

Arizona's breathing was uneven, coming out in irregular gasps, her lower body shaking from want. Her right hand moved slowly under her own dress, almost involuntarily, and Callie stared slack jawed as she saw the blonde start to touch herself under the dress.

The Latina rapidly stopped Arizona's hand, replacing it with her own. She traced her fingers over her soaked underwear, after a few strokes she stopped herself. She wasn't going to ask again.

Arizona moaned in frustration, her eyes, which had been fixed on Callie's gaze, darted down almost abashed.

"No" Callie protested "You look at me" she commanded.

"Now, tell me" The brunette demanded, only love and desire in her eyes.

Arizona searched Callie's eyes wistfully, cupping her cheek with her right hand, then she slowly kissed her. The kiss was soft and sweet, despite the fact her whole body was trembling with desire.

"I need you Calliope-" Arizona softly confessed "—I need you to make me yours…please" She almost cried out the last word, desperate to put behind everything that had happened to her, desperate to begin her new life with the beautiful brown eyed woman staring so adoringly at her.

Without a word, still looking intently into her girlfriends eyes, Callie slowly moved her hands under the blondes dress, hooking her fingers under her underwear. She rested her forehead against the blonde's, nuzzling her nose as she pulled the garment down, dropping it carelessly to the floor. She kissed her lovingly, tracing her bottom lip with her tongue as she touched the soft curls that rested between her thighs. Arizona immediately placed her hands on Callie's shoulders, her breath hitching loudly. The brunette made her way to Arizona's cheek, lightly biting it, then kissed her way down her jaw and neck. She suckled the soft, pale skin before roughly biting it, branding her with her teeth. As Callie's movements became more forceful, Arizona's body became more restless, her hips moving of their own accord, up and down without any friction to appease her aching.

Callie chuckled as she noticed her girlfriends' movements, taking her sweet time lapping at the sweat in between her cleavage, her hands now making slow circles over her round stomach. But as soon as she heard an almost painful moan coming from deep within the smaller woman's throat, she quickly grasped the dress and easily pulled it down, moving her left hand to the blonde's backside to push her up while she pulled down the dress and discarded it somewhere behind her. Callie proceeded to unhook the squirming woman's braw, removing it and instantly placing her mouth over her erect nipple. Arizona cried out, grabbing Callie by the waist and forcing her to rest her center over her right thigh.

"Not fair" Callie panted with a chuckle as she moved her hips in small circles, rubbing herself against her girlfriend. Meanwhile, her hand made its way slowly up Arizona's inner thigh, while she kissed her way down her stomach. As she reached her bellybutton, Callie stopped her hand, soliciting an agonizing whimper from her girlfriend. Callie ignored Arizona's pleading moans, a satisfied smile on her face. She proceeded to kiss every inch of her belly, placing her hands over it and caressing it lovingly.

"I love you" She whispered.

Arizona, who had been staring in ecstasy at the ceiling for the last couple of minutes, looked down at her girlfriend, a crestfallen look on her face, certain that what Callie had just said had not been directed at her. Her heart clenched as she placed a soft hand over Callie's head, lightly playing with a long, dark, strand of hair. The blonde waited patiently for the Latina to look at her. Arizona's lack of movement incited Callie to look up, a questioning look in her eyes.

"Come here" Arizona whispered, shaking her head slowly as she guided the other woman by her arms. As Callie reached her face, the peds surgeon fervently placed her lips over hers.

"What am I going to do with you?" She pondered almost to herself as she softly caressed Callie's cheek.

Callie smiled mischievously at her, raising a playful eyebrow. "I can definitely think of a few things" She said in a low, seductive voice, hiding her face in the crook of her neck and placing a kiss over her pulse point.

"But me first" She continued without looking up as she quickly crouched down and started to softly lick the inside of Arizona's right thigh without preamble.

"mmmmm…okay, you first then" Arizona gasped in surprise as she leaned against the counter and directed her gaze at the ceiling again, feeling Callie's soft tongue inch its way upward.

As Callie reached her wet opening she stopped, wanting Arizona to feel her hot breath over her throbbing center. The blonde was making low, guttural noises, her hips moving in slow, lazy circles of their own accord. The brunette took a deep breath, inhaling the familiar and very much missed scent. She was overwhelmed with feelings, she had waited so long for this moment and no amount of dreaming and fantasizing could do justice to it. She lightly pressed her lips against Arizona's center, not wanting to enter her just yet. She slowly kissed her and after a few seconds she gently parted her lips with her tongue.

"oh god!" Arizona cried out, her hips lifting completely off the stool. Callie quickly placed her left arm over the smaller woman's lap, wanting to keep her in place as she slowly inserted her tongue inside the blonde. The lithe woman cried out again, her face still directed upwards, her right hand grasping at Callie's hair forcefully, involuntarily pushing her deeper, wanting to feel more, but the younger woman would have none of it. She had waited so long for this moment and she was determined to prolong it as long as she could.

The Latina lapped greedily at the overflowing juices, not wanting to waste a single drop making sure she ran her tongue over every part of her girlfriends' cunt except where she needed her most. Her hands were now resting on the blondes' thighs, her thumbs making rough circles near her center, her fingers impatiently waiting for the right moment to enter her. Arizona had completely lost control of her body at this point, some small part of her was amazed that she had not fallen off the stool. Her moans where getting louder by the second and she was having difficulty catching her breath. She was sure she would die from a heart attack if she didn't find release soon. Calliope was driving her insane, she needed her inside her now.

"Ca-Cal-plea-" She huffed, unable to form any words.

But, Callie knew exactly what Arizona was asking for, and with a pleased smile she slowly encircled the blonde's most sensitive area with her mouth, a little worried when she heard Arizona scream, if it hadn't been for the blonde's hand still pressing her face into her center, she would have thought the other woman in serious pain. She lightly chuckled as two of her fingers made slow, light circles over her outer labia, slowly making their way into her girlfriend. When she finally felt Arizona's wet walls around her fingers she couldn't help the loud cry that fell from her lips, she was now in heaven. Her fingers continued their circular movements inside the blonde as she suckled on her clit.

"Mo-More" Arizona grunted with great effort.

Callie moaned and obliged, slowly curling her fingers inside her as she inserted another one, never parting her lips from the small bundle of nerves.

Arizona grunted erratically, her hips following the rapid rhythm Callie set for her. A tear escaped her right eye, trailing down her cheek; a cornucopia of bright colors was starting to appear in her peripheral vision. She felt herself close around Callie's fingers, pulling her even deeper. She also felt a strong tingling start at the base of her skull and make its way down her body. She was cumming hard.

But just as she was about to leap into the abyss, she felt Callie lightly kiss her center, her fingers, still moving in circles, slowly slid out of her. Her whole body was shaking, on the brink of a precipice she so desperately wanted to jump off of and the person who was pushing her over the edge had stopped.

"Wha-what are you doing?" She practically yelled.

Callie quietly stood and leaned into her girlfriend, her damp fingers caressing Arizona's entry. She stared at her with dark, solemn eyes as she pressed her forehead against the blonde's."You're mine" She simply stated giving her a forceful kiss on the mouth. Arizona's foggy brain couldn't process what was happening; she grabbed Callie's hand and tried to force it back into her but the brunette easily resisted.

"You're mine" She said again.

When she finally processed Callie's words, Arizona's eyes finally focused on her girlfriends' gaze. She was staring intently into her blue eyes. Her mouth was lightly quivering, her face tear stained. Arizona nodded emphatically, gulping down the lump in her throat and cupping the Latinas' cheek.

"I'm yours" She whispered, kissing her gently. "I'm yours" She repeated softly, assuring the younger woman, knowing it was the truth.

With her lips still on Arizona's, Callie roughly inserted three fingers into her girlfriend, making her gasp loudly and pull back from the kiss. Arizona's body was still shaking violently, and as Callie roughly pumped her fingers into her the blonde enveloped the younger woman with her arms and legs, her eyes never leaving the dark brown orbs that slowly travelled lovingly across her face. Arizona could feel the tingling begin again; she gasped and grunted as Calliope drove uninhibited into her.

"Say…it" Callie demanded breathlessly, never taking her eyes off the blonde.

"I'm yours, I'm yours, I'm yours, I'm yours…" Arizona gasped with each thrust of the Latina's fingers. She finally felt her walls clenching around the younger woman, her right hand tangled itself in Callie's long, dark tresses, her hips stayed in mid air, she let out a loud scream, her eyes shutting tightly despite her efforts to keep them opened. She bent her head and bit down on Callie's shoulder, trying to keep from screaming again. Her hips bucked wildly a few times before her muscles completely gave out. Callie gently deposited her back on the stool and placed a feather light kiss on her lips and without any kind of warning she bent down and started lapping at the blonde's juices. Arizona yelped at the contact, her hips moving again despite their fatigue. When she felt Callie brush her lips against her clit again, she let out a loud groan, her walls clenching once more. Just then her left arm slipped on the counter, propelling her off the stool. Callie quickly put an arm around her waist, but her position didn't give her much leverage, making her fall as well. The brunette placed her body under her girlfriend before they hit the floor, making sure she took the brunt of the fall.

"Ow!" Callie yelped as she hit the floor, immediately followed by an "Uff" as Arizona fell on top of her.

"Sweetie are you okay?" Arizona asked worriedly, as she removed herself from on top of Callie, leaning her right arm on the floor as she cupped her girlfriends face with her hand, her breath still ragged from her previous activities.

Callie gave her a sweet, quirky smile and simply nodded, her breathing just as shallow and uneven as her girlfriends'.

"Wow, umm…that was…that was-" She breathlessly tried to come up with the words to describe what just happened.

"—I know" Arizona interjected, nodding her head and tracing her eyes over Callie's beautiful face. She slowly leaned down and placed her lips over Callie's. The tender kiss soon turned rough and passionate and before Callie could role her girlfriend over, Arizona pinned her arms above her head, giving her an all consuming stare.

"My turn" She uttered, an impish smile brightening her face as she bent down and engulfed the Latina's soft lips with her own.

-

Thanks for reading and well it was complete smut lol I know! I didn't think I'd be able to write it but I did so yeah! :P


	13. Chapter 13

It's No Sacrifice Chapter 13  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Arizona is kidnapped and Callie is dealing with the aftermath

A/N Even though it seems like it, I won't be dragging this out too much, it's winding down, I promise. We're back to the drama and the angst!

A/N 2: All mistakes are mine, so apologies if there are any big ones.

All GA characters belong to Shonda Rhimes

Any and all comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks!

Chapter 13

The automatic doors to Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital opened; a handsome police officer made his way in, smiling broadly at Marcus, the security guard keeping watch just inside the entrance. The guard, who spent most of his days being ignored by almost everyone who entered and left the building, generously returned the smile with a friendly nod.

The police officer sauntered up to the nearest nurses' station; his perfect smile widening impossibly further. Upon noticing him, a young nurse who was on the phone quickly hung up while shamelessly appraising the young man.

The man took off his hat, and leaned against the station, giving the nurse an appreciative look.

"Excuse me…" He stated smoothly as he read the name tag on her scrubs "—Nurse Miller"

"- Edna" The woman corrected with a flirtatious smile.

"-Edna- " The officer acquiesced with a nod before continuing "-I'm looking for Dr. Robbins. Do you happen to know where I can find her?" He asked, never taking his dark hazel eyes from the woman in front of him.

The nurse slowly stood from her chair and leaned forward, all that was standing between her and the handsome man were a few medical charts.

"Umm Dr. Robbins isn't in today…Is there an emergency?" She asked, glancing around to see if there were any signs of sick, bellowing children around.

"No, no, the station just sent me over…standard procedure. Since we still haven't found the son of a bitch, we want her to fill us in on how she's doing, if she's happy with the security the hospital is providing….also, some people tend to recall important details months after a traumatic incident, so- just wanted to see if I could jostle her memory a bit….but if she's not here…I'll just send somebody over later, thanks" He said, giving her a lopsided grin as he put his hat back on and turned to leave.

"Wait, umm, she's not here…but her girlfriend is…Dr. Torres? She might tell you were you can find her…Dr. Robbins is on maternity leave, so I can't page her but, I'm sure Dr. Torres won't mind helping you out" Edna spoke rapidly, not wanting the attractive police officer to leave just yet.

The man instantly froze. He inhaled deeply and he forced a fake, albeit pleasurable smile on his face before turning to the nurse again.

"Right…This is so embarrassing" He said as he looked down, an abashed smile appearing on his face as he took off his hat yet again and placed his hand over his crew cut.

"Look, Can I tell you a secret?" He asked in a conspiratorial whisper as he leaned in closer to the younger woman. She visibly gulped and nodded her head, clearly taken by the young man's charming ways.

"I just got transferred from Lamont, it's my first day on the job…and to tell you the truth, I didn't get a chance to read Dr. Robbins full report… I actually forgot it back at the station" He said, an embarrassed look taking over his features.

"I'd _really_ appreciate it if you can fill me in on what you know about Dr. Robbins'…situation" He shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut before pinching the bridge of his nose with two fingers. Then he slowly looked up at the nurse, his chagrined face still in place… "I mean, I didn't even know Dr. Robbins' was pregnant…I don't want to come off in front of her or Dr. Torres as some clueless, insensitive rookie…cause I promise you, I'm not" The tall man finished his statement, his jaw set and his eyes intent on Edna's gaze. "It's just, I've been so nervous today…" He trailed off, his beautiful wide eyes pleading for her to empathize.

"Of course, I understand…" She finished, looking around in discomfort. Despite the fact the she was a nurse in this hospital; Edna prided herself on not participating in the heavy gossip that took place there. Although, that didn't keep her from hearing things that were definitely none of her business. Seeing her dubious face, the young man moved his head to the side, making eye contact with the pretty woman.

"…Anything you know that can help me, I'd really appreciate it… after that I'll go find Dr. Torres" He finished, assuring the younger woman of his intentions. "Umm, plus it'll give me an excuse to stay here with you a little longer" He said as he smiled shyly at her.

Edna shook her head and chuckled to herself. Why was she being so paranoid? He was a police officer. Plus she wasn't gossiping, she was just helping out a very nice…very hot man. She gave him a dazzling smile before speaking.

"Okay then…I'll be glad to help Officer…." She waited for him to reply.

"Taylor" He smirked down at the nurse, taking her hand and slowly shaking it, a satisfied glint in his eyes.

"But you can call me Patrick"

Arizona lay sprawled on the couch in the middle of the living room; her head resting against the armrest. Her sleepy eyes closing every so often as she stared at the muted football game on TV. Next to her, Mark anxiously sat on the edge of the small reclining chair, he had a beer in hand and unlike the peds' surgeon, his attention never wavered from the colorful screen.

"Come on, come on, come on…" He muttered under his breath as he watched the quarterback throw a weak pass to one of his teammates.

"No! No! What was that?" He yelled at the television as he sprung from his chair.

"Shhhhh", "Will you shut up?" Lexie and Cristina scolded the older attending who apologetically turned to look at the two women who had their heads buried in a mountain of text books scattered all over the large kitchen island.

Arizona chuckled when she saw her friends' chagrined face.

"That goes for you too" Cristina warned without taking her eyes from the medical book she was studying. The blonde raised her hands, her delicate eyebrows shooting up as she smirked at Cristina. "Sorry" she murmured before turning her attention back to the game.

Mark had decided to refinish his hardwood floors himself…That had been almost a week ago and he still hadn't completed the job he had set out to do; finding any excuse to come over Callie and Cristinas' and procrastinate. This meant that Cristina and Lexie had to prepare for a complex surgery with Teddy while the older attending periodically yelled in frustration at the television. It also meant Arizona was stuck in the apartment with them, something she usually enjoyed, but today she was tired and the baby would not keep still, making her sides ache constantly.

Despite still having her old apartment, Arizona had spent every night she wasn't on-call with her girlfriend. She had been very reluctant at first, but ever since that amazing night after the Harper Avery Ceremony two weeks ago, Callie had opened up to her in ways she had never done, not even before their break up all those months ago. As Arizona's eyes fluttered closed once more, her mind took her back to that night, a small smile forming on her angelic face even as sleep took over her.

_Arizona's body collapsed soundly on top of Callie's. Her breath came out in erratic gasps, her whole body shivered uncontrollably as she inhaled deeply, trying to regain control of her senses. Her face was buried deep in Callie's neck and she could feel the Latinas' pulse beat wildly under her lips. With a pleased grin, she softly kissed the brunette's neck before moving her mouth up to her jaw, then her cheek and finally her soft lips. _

_They lazily kissed, neither one of them knowing for how long, neither one of them caring. Arizona was still buried deep within her beautiful girlfriend and as she slowly started to remove her fingers, Callie jerked, seeming almost afraid, and took hold of her wrist, leaving her hand in place. _

"_Don't" she whispered, her tone pleading "just-just stay for a little while longer okay… please?" Her mocha eyes fixed on Arizona's. The blonde's peaceful gaze turned into one of worry as she took in her lovers' watery eyes. _

"_Baby, Calliope…What's wrong?" She whispered, her tone sounding harsher than she intended, thinking the younger woman in pain. Without removing her hand from the Latina, she quickly but gently repositioned herself next to Callie, and cupped the beautiful woman's cheek with her injured hand, slowly tracing her cheek with her fingers. _

_Callie shut her eyes and turned away, covering her face with her left hand as she shook her head from side to side. _

_They had moved from the kitchen to Callie's bedroom hours ago and had not stopped making love since, so it was now nearly dawn. The sky was slowly turning blue and despite the darkness in the room, Arizona could just make out her lover's frown and more importantly she could sense Calliope's inner turmoil. She honestly hadn't seen this coming. They had reconnected in so many ways tonight. It had been intense, and passionate, and fun and filled with love…she was certainly not expecting tears…at least not this kind, and certainly not from Calliope. She had to admit, she had been worried about being intimate again with her raven haired girlfriend. She didn't know how her mind and body would react. But her heart had been ready, it had yearned for Callie and it had had no doubt about surrendering to her. _

"_I'm sorry" She heard Callie's strained whisper, her hand still covering her face. Arizona gently nudged the Latina's hand away, needing to see her beautiful, expressive eyes. _

"_Tell me" Arizona prodded the younger woman, kissing her softly on the cheek. _

_Callie slowly turned her attention to the patient and extremely worried blue eyes fixated on her. As soon as they made eye contact, the Latina's face instantly contorted, a loud sob escaping her lips. She turned to her side so she was now face to face with the beautiful blonde._

"_I love you, I love you, I love you…" She whispered vehemently as she kissed Arizona over and over on the lips. _

"_I-I wasn't there-I wasn't there and I should have been there to protect you and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" She confessed, her voice raw with emotion, her eyes red rimmed, hot tears escaping their depths. _

"_I thought I would never see you again, never smell you, or hear you laugh. How was I supposed to keep on breathing without hearing that sound ever again?" Callie continued, her voice sounding almost angry. _

_Arizona shook her head, her eyes brimming with unshed tears as she lovingly placed her hand on Callie's cheek, making small circles over the soft skin with her thumb. She remained quiet, knowing the younger woman needed to do this, needed to vent all her emotions. _

"_I hated you so much, I hated you for leaving me…I-I know it wasn't your fault, I know he took you from me but the hate and-and the anger were the only things that kept me going and I'm so sorry, you didn't deserve that from me… you don't deserve anything of what's happened to you...You are the most kind and patient and beautiful person I have ever met…You are so strong, even after everything that's happened- and-and look at me, I'm the one who's crying…What is wrong with me?" Callie asked in frustration as she callously wiped the tears from her eyes. Arizona gently stopped her and leaned over, gently kissing her lover's tears away._

"_Ever since this happened, ever since he took you, I've just felt so-so weak and useless…I-I feel like I'm not enough for you. I-I'm always so angry, and scared and frustrated and-and worried…all the time and I just feel like you're holding me up, when it should be the other way around…I lean on you so much and that's not fair, not to you…I'm sor-" Arizona silenced her rambling girlfriend with a kiss. She didn't know she had been keeping all of this to herself for so long and she also couldn't believe how wrong the beautiful woman was, but she was determined to let her know. She slowly removed herself from Callie, soliciting a pout and a displeased groan from the younger woman, who was intently looking at her with a sad, tear stained face. _

_Arizona leaned closer to her and tenderly kissed her lips again before moving back to look into her chocolate colored eyes. _

"_You have every right to feel the way you feel, and I don't blame you for anything, do you hear me Calliope?... and I won't let you blame yourself either" Arizona stated, her expression dead serious as she cupped Callie's face with her hands. _

"_You have no idea what you're presence does to me. I-I-I don't even want to think where I would be now if I didn't have you in my life… When I came back I felt like I had lost a part of myself, I never thought I would feel like me again. I was so scared, and lost and alone…And I-I still feel scared and lost… every single day, but I know I'm not alone because I have you…unconditionally, forever…and it's because of you that I find the courage to get up every day and search for that missing part of myself…and it's because of you that I have hope that one day I will be whole again. You are the strongest person I know Calliope…you are my strength and don't you for one minute think you're not good enough for me because you are everything to me, you are the reason I came back and don't ever forget that" She whispered, her voice breaking with the honesty and intensity of her words. Callie quickly closed the small gap between them and devoured Arizona's lips with her own, pulling the smaller woman's body impossibly closer to her. _

"_I love you" Arizona declared when they finally parted in order to catch their breath. Callie simply gazed at her, an awe struck look in her eyes._

"_I need you to do something for me." The brunette stated after a few seconds of quiet contemplation._

"_What?" Arizona whispered, leaning in to nuzzle the Latina's nose, her eyes closing of their own accord despite her efforts to stay awake. It had been a long, wonderful day and she was completely exhausted, mentally, emotionally and physically so, but she didn't want to succumb to sleep, afraid that her nightmares would make an appearance, ruining her perfect day. She was even more afraid of Callie witnessing her having them._

"_Stay here with me…at least until we find him" Callie whispered as she placed a delicate hand over her girlfriend's round belly. Arizona quickly opened her eyes. The raven haired woman saw the fear cross her beautiful face, but the blonde quickly hid it. _

"_You don't have to be afraid, you don't have to hide yourself from me" Callie assured the smaller woman._

"_Please don't…I need you here with me…safe…just trust me, and stay…you want to, I know you do, you're just scared, and you shouldn't be…let me be there for you…and I need you to stay…so you can be there for me" She finished, her voice barely above a whisper but her tone and face showed nothing but honesty and conviction. _

_Arizona stared silently at Callie for a few seconds before clearing her throat and speaking. "I have nightmares" she confessed, her eyes moving to a point near Callie's chin, a far away look taking over them. _

"_Not like before…worse, I honestly don't know if they're nightmares or memories, and they scare me so much…I scare myself sometimes, the things I'm capable of conjuring up in my mind. There's something inside me, inside my head that doesn't belong to me…it belongs to him, and-and when I fall asleep it takes a hold of me…I don't want to burden you, I have so much I need to deal with…I don't want this for you, I need to get better before I can allow myself your comfort every night" She confessed, her eyes still with that same far away look. _

"_You won't burden me, you won't" Callie promised as she shook her head._

"_You can get better, and you will…and I can be there every step of the way…I want to be…Let me be there for you Ari…you don't have to be alone, we can do this…together. Just-just trust me…please" She uttered as she cupped the blonde's face, forcing Arizona to make eye contact with her. _

_Arizona took a deep breath, a lone tear running down her cheek which Callie quickly wiped with her thumb. The blonde slowly nodded, letting herself finally believe she could give herself completely over to this woman without any fear or hesitation. Callie was being utterly honest with her. The younger woman wanted to be with her…for better or for worse…she was just asking Arizona to trust her and Arizona wanted to give in…she was so tired, tired of being scared, tired of feeling like her life wasn't her own anymore. All she wanted to do was to bury herself in the Latina's arms and rest. _

_Arizona kissed her girlfriend tenderly and then placed her head on Callie's chest, listening to the strong, steady heart beat under her ear. Her eyes closed as Callie protectively encircled her in her arms, placing a kiss on her golden hair. Arizona hadn't felt this peaceful or protected in a long time and it wasn't long before sleep took her. Callie smiled to herself as soon as she heard the beautiful woman's light snoring. She hugged her closer, kissing her forehead before closing her eyes. She too hadn't felt this peaceful or protected in a long time; sleep was not something she was worried about tonight. "Thank you" she whispered to no one in particular._

-  
  
The sound of a cell phone ringing woke the ped's surgeon up. She opened her eyes, annoyed with the god awful sound. Mark, eyes still glued to the television, grabbed his cell from the table in front of him, distractedly opening it without even checking who it was. __

"Sloan" He greeted, not at all pleased with the interruption.

"Hey, Derek…You do know this is my day off…I was just watc-" Mark didn't get a chance to finish his statement, Derek had clearly interrupted him.

Arizona saw the transformation instantly. Mark's shoulders and back grew rigid, his eyes opening in worry, his jaw set as he quietly heard whatever the Chief was saying on the other end. Arizona sat up, not liking the look on Mark's face one bit. Liking it even less when he directed his gaze at her and quickly looked away, standing up and moving closer to the door. 

Mark listened intently, not saying a word. Arizona stood up from the couch a knot forming in her stomach, her heart tightening inside her chest.

"I'll be right over" He said sternly before closing his phone. Lexie and Cristina had also noticed Mark's sudden change in mood and were staring expectantly at him as he grabbed his leather jacket from the back of a nearby chair.

"Mark, tell me what's wrong…" Arizona stated with unease.

"Arizona…" He said, his eyes looking at her with worry. Upon hearing her name, her stomach dropped. Cristina and Lexie stood from their seats, their hearts starting to flutter uneasily inside their chests.

"I need you to stay calm, okay?" He suddenly had a horrible flashback to the day he had uttered these same exact words to his best friend; it had been the day Arizona had gone missing.

"Tell me" she repeated as she inched closer to him, her breathing now labored.

"First if all, she's fine" Mark began trying to ease Arizona's worry. As soon as the words left his mouth, Arizona immediately went for the door, determined to get to the hospital. Something had happened to Callie and she had to get to her…now.

"Arizona, wait…Callie asked that you stay at home…The police are on their way over" Mark said as he placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to stop her from leaving.

Arizona looked at him, as understanding dawned on her, her worried face quickly turned to one of anger.

"I'm going to kill him" The words burst out of her mouth as she unceremoniously pushed passed the older attending and headed for the door.

"If he so much as laid a finger on her…" She practically yelled with rage as she opened the door and ran to the elevator, completely oblivious to Mark's attempt at stopping her. Cristina, Lexie and Mark went after the ped's surgeon. Once they got to the elevator and saw the enraged look on their friends face, they decided it was best to just let her go to Callie.

All four of them quietly stepped into the elevator, worry clearly evident in each of their faces. They practically ran down the street to the hospital. Once inside, Arizona quickly eyed the police officers talking to a young woman near the nurses' station, Arizona recognized her. She was a good and responsible nurse; she had assisted Callie on many surgeries and so they had talked from time to time when she had stopped to visit the ortho attending. Her name was Edna if memory served her. Arizona's breath hitched when she saw the young woman's face. She was crying profusely, her eyes were swollen and scared, her body was shivering. The blonde quickly made her way over to them.

"Where's Calliope?" She asked without preamble, her voice was tense with worry. She felt like she was going to split in two. She needed to see Calliope, she needed to see for herself that she was alright. Edna burst into tears as soon as she saw the ped's attending.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-I didn't know" Arizona glanced at the young woman quickly, before looking at the two police officer's that stood on either side of her. She had no time to listen to heart felt apologies right now.

"Excuse me… you are?" The youngest of the two men asked as he took in the sight of the small, infuriated pregnant woman in front of him.

"I'm Dr. Arizona Robbins…I'm Dr. Torres' partner. Can you please tell me where I can find her?" She asked, her voice curt and her impatience growing by the second. Mark and the two residents made their way over to Arizona, standing protectively beside her.

"Dr. Robbins, of course" The older policeman instantly recognized her name from the report.

"Arizona" Derek uttered in surprise. He had just come out of an exam room; he gave Arizona a worried look before turning his attention to Mark. Derek subtly shook his head, clearly displeased with his friend.

"Derek" Arizona said, her voice almost menacing. She was sick and tired of having to ask for Calliope. The chief nodded, understanding the ped's surgeon's urgency.

"She's inside" he informed her as he gestured to the door behind him.

Without saying a word, Arizona made her way over to the room.

"Dr. Robbins…try to stay as calm as possible" He advised the younger woman, looking meaningfully at her round belly.

"You don't want to cause any unnecessary stress to the baby" he finished before moving out of the way. Arizona clenched her jaw and nodded. She put her hand on the door knob and took a deep breath to steady her rattled nerves.

She slowly opened the door and stepped inside.

"Ow,ow,ow,ow" Was the first thing she heard once inside the small room. Her heart clenched when her eyes locked on her girlfriend's battered form. She was sitting on the examination bed. Her bottom lip was cut and it had not stopped bleeding. She had another cut on her temple, her left eye was swollen and Arizona could already make out the bruises forming on her arms even from across the room. Sergeant McKee was sitting in a nearby chair, scribbling something down in his notepad while Alex stood over Callie, a pair of tweezers in his hand. He was carefully removing small pieces of glass from the wound on her temple. Arizona's fists clenched tightly and she briefly leaned against the door, trying to control the anger that had started to rage through her body.

"Dude, would you hold still...there's still glass in there" Alex instructed the attending as he carefully examined the cut.

All three of them had been so concentrated with what they were doing that they hadn't heard the ped's surgeon enter the room. When Callie turned to the door and saw her girlfriends' livid gaze staring at her, her heart dropped.

"God damn it Mark" she cursed her friend under her breath. She hadn't wanted Arizona to find out this way. She had wanted Mark to come over and stitch her face up before having to face her girlfriend.

It was bad enough Seger had resurfaced; she didn't want Arizona to have to worry about her as well.

As soon as she heard her name, Arizona raced to her girlfriends' side. McKee quickly stood and without a word, Alex stepped back giving the attending room.

"Calliope, oh god…what did he do to you?" Arizona worriedly whispered as she placed her hand gently on Callie's neck, which was the only place that seemed to be unharmed.

Callie shook her head and opened her mouth to speak but before she could reassure her girlfriend she was fine, Arizona's hands quickly made their way to her wrists, noticing the bruises on them from when he had held her down. Arizona's eyes widened and she visibly shuddered.

"Did-did he touch you? Did that son of bitch touch you?" Arizona demanded to know, her eyes immediately watering over at the thought of somebody hurting Calliope that way.

Callie quickly shook her head and responded "I'm fine Ari, It's nothing…I promise, he didn't touch me …it looks a lot worse than it really is." She assured the attending who had regained some composure at hearing her girlfriend. Arizona needed to block out the images that were bombarding her mind so she immediately went into doctor mode and started examining Callie thoroughly.

The surgeon turned to Alex and gave him a tight lip smile before stretching her hand out to him, wordlessly asking for the tweezers.

"Can you get Mark in here please…this cut looks pretty deep, it's going to need stitches" She asked the resident as she took the tweezers from him. Alex nodded and headed to the door,

"Dr. Robbins. How are you? I'm sorry we keep meeting under these circumstances" Sergeant McKee spoke for the first time since she entered.

"Well, we wouldn't be meeting under these circumstances if you would've done your job and caught the sick bastard months ago" She jabbed without taking her eyes from the cut on her girlfriends' previously flawless face, her usually melodic and up beat tone was eerily low and harsh.

"Arizona" Callie warned as she looked up at her girlfriend, her eyes showing surprise. She didn't think she had ever seen Arizona this livid before and she had certainly never heard her talk like this to anyone.

Arizona looked at her girlfriend and took a deep calming breath before taking a small cotton swab and alcohol from the examination table next to her.

Sergeant McKee gave the surgeon a few seconds of silence, completely understanding her outburst and not taking it to heart. Dr. Robbins was a kind and caring person, and she had always been respectful and gracious towards him even in the beginning when things had seemed impossible. But now it was her loved one that had been attacked, and that had seemed to have effected her differently. She was fuming and clearly scared for her partner, she was just being protective of her and rightfully so.

Arizona tenderly placed the swab over Callie's hurt lip, trying to clean the wound and stop the hemorrhaging. Callie's hands had made their way to the lithe woman's hips and she squeezed hard when she felt the sting of the alcohol on the cut, wincing in pain.

"I'm sorry" Arizona apologized softly, looking intently into her partner's eyes. All the worry, relief and love for the woman sitting in front of her evident in them.

She sighed heavily and looked down at the cut, not stopping her gentle ministrations.

"And I'm sorry for what I said Sergeant McKee. It was totally unnecessary and uncalled for, I know you've never stopped searching for him" She said, briefly turning her attention to the older man, her gaze remorseful.

"It's fine Dr. Robbins, I understand" He responded in all honesty.

Arizona heard the door open; she turned to see Mark's worried face. In that very moment though, he only had eyes for Callie. Arizona put down the swab and carefully cupped Callie's face. The brunette gave her a comforting smile before leaning in for a kiss. She waited for Arizona to meet her half way, her trademark pout appearing when the blonde briefly hesitated. She didn't want to hurt Callie. But, when she saw the pout and the pleading eyes, the ped's surgeon smiled despite herself and proceeded to gently place her lips over the ortho surgeon's, careful not to touch the cut. Then she stepped back, making room for the plastic surgeon.

Mark quickly walked over to his friend. Callie raised her eyebrow clearly expecting a cynical, inappropriate comment from the older attending, actually needing to hear him say something to lighten the mood inside the gloomy and claustrophobic room. To her surprise though he carefully enveloped her in his arms and gave her the most sincere and loving hug he had ever given her. She sat without moving for a couple of seconds, completely shocked with her friends' actions. Then she slowly wrapped her arms around him, tears unexpectedly escaping her eyes. She had been fine up until now; she had wanted to put on a brave front for everyone, especially Arizona. But now everything that had happened was finally catching up to her.

Arizona wiped her own tears from her face as she turned to the Sergeant who had turned his attention back to his notepad, wanting to give everyone in the room some privacy. The ped's surgeon cleared her throat.

"Did-did you catch him?" She tentatively asked.

Sergeant McKee turned to Arizona and simply shook his head. Arizona turned and covered her face with both her hands, completely frustrated with the situation. She rubbed her face and exhaled harshly before facing the Sergeant again.

"How the hell did he get in here?...How-How did he get out without anyone noticing him…I-I don't understand!" She angrily asked as she started to pace like a caged animal. Callie held Marks' hand which was presently stitching up her cut. He stopped his movements and stepped back for a second. Callie looked at McKee and raised her hand when she saw him about to answer. He quickly closed his mouth, watching the ortho surgeon stand up and purposefully make her way over to the ped's surgeon, placing her hands on the blonde's shoulders to stop her frantic pacing.

"Sweetie, you need to stop with the pacing cause I'm kinda dizzy and you're going to make me hurl okay?" She affirmed, trying to calm the attending down.

"Seger was wearing a police uniform…it was a stupid costume, but no one was paying attention, no one noticed" She stated matter-of-factly.

Arizona ran a hand through her tousled hair, shaking her head in disbelief. "Tell me what happened, what did he want with you?" Her demeanor softening instantly as she directed her question at her girlfriend, not wanting Callie to have to relive what had just happened to her but needing to know just the same.

Callie dropped her hands from her girlfriend's shoulders, her whole body feeling heavy and tired all of a sudden. She sighed deeply before opening her mouth to speak.

_Callie stood from her chair, stretching her tired muscles as she headed over to the water cooler for a much needed drink. She had been immersed in paperwork for the last couple of hours and now she had to get ready for a tough surgery she had in about thirty minutes. She greedily drank the water from her plastic cup and filled it again when she had finished. She heard someone softly open the door to the attendings' lounge, not thinking too much of it until she heard an unfamiliar voice call her name._

"_Dr. Torres?" She heard a man ask. She carefully placed the cup on a nearby table, saving it for later. Her back still turned to whoever was looking for her. She sighed, not really in the mood for any visitors. _

"_Yeah, that's me…Can I hel-" She stopped speaking as soon as she turned around. She instantly recognized the man locking the door. She had his face burned into her brain, not a day went by where she would not evoke him, imaging what she would do to him if they were ever face to face. Ignoring her initial fear, Callie allowed the rage she felt for this man to take over her, she grabbed a paperweight on the table where she had left her glass and made her way towards him_

"_You son of a bitch" She practically barked as she marched over to him, paperweight ready to attack. Patrick's eyes widened in surprise, clearly not expecting this reaction from the young doctor. But, he quickly recovered and dodged her lethal blow. He grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth with his hand, holding her wrist with his other hand he squeezed tightly, wanting to make her let go of the paperweight._

_She groaned in pain "shhh…Dr. Torres, I don't want to hurt you…I just want to talk to you, that's all…You see the gun on my hip?...You see it?" He repeated more forcefully as he shook her roughly, Callie's eyes looked down and sure enough, he had a gun holstered. She nodded vehemently, making his grip loosen a bit. "The uniform might be a fake but the gun is most certainly not…so I'm going to let go of you now, you're going to put down the paperweight and you're going to stay perfectly quiet…got it?" he said, shaking her yet again for emphasis. Callie simply nodded, wanting to get away from him as much as possible. He slowly removed his right hand from her mouth, immediately moving it to his holstered gun. Then he let go of her wrist, carefully eyeing the Latina as he moved back, ready to pounce on her if she tried to attack him again. _

_Callie's mind went straight to Arizona, even though she wanted to kill the prick, the most likely outcome of that would be that she would end up getting hurt, or worse…and Arizona would not be pleased one bit…not at all. So she gulped loudly, trying to suppress her fear and anger as best she could, taking a step forward and leaving the heavy paperweight on the low glass table in the middle of the room. Then she slowly turned to look at her aggressor. _

_Patrick had not unsheathed his gun, he simply stood there, watching her closely, as if she were an exotic animal in a zoo. After a few seconds he cleared his throat. _

_"I don't think we've been properly introduced, I'm Patrick Seger…although judging by your reaction, I guess you already knew that" He said with a slight smirk, Callie's mouth contorted in disgust. She stayed silent, not wanting to play any games with the sick man in front of her._

"_You, on the other hand—I had no idea who you were until just recently…So Dr. Robbins has a beautiful girlfriend…and a baby on the way" He said as he took a step closer to her, eyeing the young woman's reaction, pleased when he finally saw fear in her eyes at the mention of the ped's surgeon and the unborn infant. _

"_Arizona's done alright for herself" He mused as he took another step closer._

"_Look, if you came here to kill me then just do it already you son of a bitch, but do not speak of her in front of me" She finally spoke out, her girlfriend's name coming out of his lips propelling a new wave of anger from deep within her. _

_He stared at her, a sincerely confused look crossing his features as he shook his head, he liked this woman, she was brave…not very smart it appeared…but definitely brave._

"_Kill you? Why would I want to kill you?" he asked her incredulously. "I don't want to do that…I don't want to hurt you, I'm not a bad guy-" Callie snickered quietly at that last statement despite her situation, he looked at her and smiled, choosing to ignore her lack of faith in him. _

"_-What you felt just now? When you attacked me? That uncontrollable hatred...Well that's what I feel every single time I think of Doctor Robbins'…and I think of her every second, of everyday!" His tone rose as he finished speaking. He took a deep breath, trying to control his rage before he continued._

"_Would you have killed me just now, without a second thought?... I'm betting you would've…in fact, I think given the chance, you' would love to see me suffer…watch me writhe in pain, scream for mercy?... Stop me if I'm completely off base here" He spoke to her calmly a small, amicable smile on his face, like they were old acquaintances who had casually bumped into each other at the supermarket. Callie looked away, knowing for a fact that in that brief second she had lost control of herself, she would've killed the man standing before her without hesitation. _

"_Well, guess what…you at least have her…you got her back…imagine if I had…accidently killed her" He offered up the horrible image to Callie, waiting for her reaction. The surgeons eyes shut tightly._

_"What do you want?" She whispered softly, not wanting to speak to him anymore, not wanting to acknowledge to herself how similar her feelings were to those of the man who had shattered her life. He had taken something precious from her…and in his sick, twisted mind, Arizona had taken something of equal value from him…She understood his feelings…even though she knew Arizona had nothing to do with the young girls fate…He needed to blame someone…he needed to hate someone, feel anger in order to keep living …she knew that feeling perfectly well… and the thought of it sickened her to her very core. Despite it all, he was right…she still had Arizona, if she made it out of here alive…they had a whole future together. Seger was all alone, all he had to keep him company was his hatred for the ped's attending, but Callie would not stand idly by and let him take her future with Arizona from her. She shifted, waiting impatiently for an answer. _

"_I want a second chance" He said with an elated smile on his face. Callie looked at him in confusion, surprised to see his eyes watering over._

"_The baby is mine…that baby is my chance to redeem myself" He said, his eyes glazed over, not paying attention to the young attending. Callie took a cautious step back, eyeing the paperweight on the glass table. _

"_She is not yours" Callie lied, not liking where this conversation was heading. _

_Patrick focused his gaze on the surgeon again, and chuckled lightly. "I'm having a girl?" He wondered out loud, the joy in his face making the brunette's stomach churn. She silently cursed herself for providing more information, biting her lip and closing her eyes…damn, why did she have to always put her foot in her mouth. _

"_See? It's perfect…Sophe is going to have a baby sister" He stated proudly. _

"_Arizona isn't keeping her, she already has parents" Callie explained, trying to inch herself closer to the table without him noticing. _

_He simply shook his head, it appeared that nothing was going to crush his good mood today. "Doesn't matter, I'm her real father, I'll find her…sooner or later…and…I'll make sure Dr. Robbins' finds out…how heart broken do you think she'll be?" He asked, his eyes glinting with hope. _

"_-I'm going to leave this hospital now…not one person noticed me coming in, I doubt they'll be paying any attention on my way out…everyone has forgotten about me…no one cares…I'll just disappear …'til everyone forgets again, then one day I'll come back, I promise…and you know what the best part is?... the waiting is going to be the most horrible thing Dr. Robbins is ever going to experience in her life. Every time she goes out with her friends, her children, you…she's going to see me…she won't be able to live with herself" He breathed in deeply, as if basking in fresh, mountain air after a long hike. _

"_I won't ever let you get close to them" Callie swore, a deadly glint in her eyes. She took a final step back and, taking advantage of Seger's day dreaming, quickly lunged for the paperweight yet again. If she had to die making sure someone noticed this son of a bitch was in here, then she would gladly do it. She threw the paperweight at him, hitting him squarely on his right shoulder before running up to him and pushing him back against the door. He quickly took control of the situation, his weight and strength overpowering her with ease. He pushed her back and backhanded her with all his might across the face, propelling her back and causing her to fall on the glass table, shattering it and causing deep cuts across her face and upper body. Patrick heard someone knock frantically, and thanked whoever was out there that he was on the first floor. He crouched over the semi-conscious form on the floor, gently tucking a strand of dark hair behind the Latina's ear. _

"_Why did you do that?…I told you I didn't want to hurt you" he whispered "-I just wanted to make sure Arizona hadn't forgotten me like everybody else…tell her I'll see her soon okay?" He went over to a window and easily opened it, climbing out and expertly disappearing from view. _

_During her last seconds' of consciousness, Callie heard someone break through the door, then a loud gasp. The last thing she saw was Derek Shepherds kind eyes looking worriedly down at her.  
"You're going to be alright Callie" She heard him state softly, placing a gentle hand on her head, checking for any sign of serious injuries. Then her whole world went black._

Arizona visibly whitened; she couldn't believe he was back and not only that, he had gone after the one person she couldn't live without. Callie took a step closer to Arizona, taking a hold of her elbow.

"Ari?...They'll catch him, he couldn't have gone far" Callie assured her girlfriend, concerned with the blonde's sickly pale complexion.

"I-I need to sit down for a minute" she stated, looking around for a chair. Callie wrapped an arm around her waist, and Arizona leaned into her, grateful for the support. Sergeant McKee quickly grabbed the chair he had been sitting in and placed it near the women.

"Here you go" He offered.

Callie helped Arizona down and crouched in front of her taking her right hand in both her own.

"Thank you" The blonde said without looking at the older man. Her sides were aching uncontrollably and the room was spinning almost out of control. She guessed it was another anxiety attack, she hadn't gone through one of those in quite a while now. She tried to control her breathing, but images of Seger kept popping uninvited into her head. Seger kissing her bare shoulder, caressing Callie's beautiful jet black hair, him carrying a beautiful baby girl…away from her. She tried using the breathing techniques Dr. Gibson had showed her but they were failing miserably. She felt a warm hand on her forehead. She closed her eyes, concentrating on the way it caressed her, moving softly from her forehead to her cheek, making soft inconsequential patterns on her cold and clammy cheek.

She slowly opened her eyes, a pair of dark chocolate orbs were staring anxiously back at her. She saw Callie's mouth moving, but all she could hear was her uneven breathing. Then she saw it, the cut on the brunette's lip had started to bleed again. She then moved her eyes over to the half stitched wound on her girlfriends' temple. She slowly lifted her arm and carefully placed her fingers near the deep cut, concentrating on it. Callie had been hurt, this was no time to let her fears take over her. She had to make sure the younger woman was safe and comfortable, then she could go and have her panic attacks wherever she pleased.

"Mark, can you finish up suturing Callie please…be careful, you know what I'll do to you if I see a scar " She said, her tone light despite the worried look she was giving her girlfriend.

Mark nodded, "No scars, done…that's why they pay me the big bucks" He said as he guided his friend to her feet. Callie gave little resistance, knowing that this was calming the beautiful blonde down. She sat on the examination table again and let Mark work his magic, her attention never wavering from Arizona's silent form. She noticed how she clutched at her stomach and the almost imperceptible wince that crossed her features. Arizona was clearly in pain. Callie took a deep, shuttering breath, knowing without a shadow of a doubt what was happening. She looked at Mark, who wore a look of absolute calm and professionalism even when his eyes met her own fearful ones.

"What is it?" He asked still absorbed with the task at hand, his brow creasing slightly with concern.

"Arizona is going into labor" Callie whispered back, her eyes widening in fear with the realization of what was about to come.

_

TBC Thank you guys for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

It's No Sacrifice Chapter 14  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Author: Mcstout  
Rating: PG-13 (for now)  
Summary: Arizona is kidnapped and Callie is dealing with the aftermath

A/N 1: Sorry, sorry and sorry again for the long overdue chapter. I had such a difficult time with this. I actually had a whole nother story planned. I was supposed to finish everything in one chapter but this idea kept popping into my head. Hope it's not too repetitive (if it is then you'll probably know what I'm talking about and if it isn't then nevermind :P).

A/N 2 A very special thnx to kelly_085. I decided to post this straight away or else I know I would've probably chickened out and opted for the other chapter you read lol. Thnx for all your advice and support.

A/N 3 I've never been to NY, Washington or Minnesota so I pretty much invented everything. Sorry if I completely changed some things.

A/N 4 Not much CA going on here but I promise that is drastically going to change in the next chapter. I just wanted to delve a little into their state of minds in this one.

All GA characters belong to Shonda Rhimes, no infringement is intended. Oh! And all mistakes are mine.

As Always, any and all comments are greatly appreciated.

It's No Sacrifice Chapter 14

Arizona Robbins struggled with her keys as she opened the door to her apartment. A small dark haired little girl slept peacefully in her arms, resting her round, rosy cheek on her left shoulder. Before stepping through the threshold, Arizona looked around uneasily, adjusting her ears to any out of place sound in the dark apartment. Not hearing anything out of the ordinary, she stretched out her arm and switched on the light, illuminating the small space with a soft, yellow glow.

She made her way through the living room, careful not to trip over any of the haphazardly placed moving boxes strewn throughout the floor, and entered her bedroom, quickly turning on the small lamp on the nightstand beside her bed. She walked over to a crib in the corner of the room and gently placed the slumbering two year old in it, tenderly brushing the dark bangs out of her beautiful, heart shaped face.

Arizona stared at her bed and briefly contemplated the idea of lying down and taking a few minutes to rest but she quickly dismissed it; there was still much to do before she could even think about sleeping tonight. She entered her bathroom and turned on the lights, grimacing somewhat as her eyes focused on the reflection in the large mirror. She had dark circles under her eyes and her face was drawn and tired. She threaded her fingers through her dark black tresses, sighing heavily as she tore her eyes away from the exhausted looking woman staring back at her and thoroughly washed her hands. She then made her way into the kitchen and started to quietly open and close cabinets, taking out different ingredients; preparing to cook an early dinner.

As she was chopping some carrots a sudden knock on the door startled her from her silent work. She looked suspiciously at the door; not expecting any visitors. A few seconds later, she heard another knock, this time a little more insistent. Not wanting the noise to wake the sleeping toddler in the other room, Arizona quickly walked over to the door. As she stopped, she briefly noticed she had taken the cutting knife with her. She squeezed the dark handle tightly, trying to force down her growing anxiety. It was probably just a neighbor who wanted to get to know the new tenants. She made sure the chain lock was fastened before placing her hand on the door knob. She cleared her throat and licked her dry lips before she spoke.

"Yeah, who is it?" She asked, relieved that her voice sounded light and bubbly despite her nerves.

"Arizona"

Her heart instantly stopped at the sound. It had been two years since she had last heard that beautiful, enthralling voice. Last time though, it had been filled with adoration and love. Now it seeped contempt; it was anything but loving.

Arizona took a deep breath and leaned her forehead against the door, cursing inwardly. Her hands were shaking slightly and she felt her body break out into a cold sweat. She needed to think. What was she going to do now?

"Arizona, I swear to God if you don't open this door right this second I'm going to break it down"

Well, opening the door was a start. She swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to prepare herself as best she could for what was to come. She unlocked the chain and as she opened the door she kept her eyes lowered, wanting to prolong the inevitable moment when she would have to face the one person she so dreadfully missed but never wanted to see again. As she looked up, she could feel her heart pounding frantically against her chest, instantly reacting to the gorgeous woman

"You bitch!" A seething Callie remarked as she walked passed her into the apartment. Arizona's eyes watered over at seeing the anger and pain in those deep brown eyes she still so desperately loved. Arizona closed the door and stood, waiting silently for her former lover's next move.

"Where is she?" Callie barked without preamble, looking around the small room, clearly trying to focus on anything other than Arizona.

"Callie, please lower your voice" Arizona pleaded, wanting to calm the incensed woman down.

"Where is she?" Callie repeated, stopping in the middle of the living room and turning around to finally face the other woman. The Latina's heart swelled in her chest. It had been two long years since she had last seen Arizona. She looked nothing like the woman she remembered. Her once beautiful golden hair had been dyed black and fell well passed her shoulders in long heavy waves. She had dark circles under her eyes and she had lost some significant weight; she was the most beautiful thing Callie had ever laid eyes on. She pushed back the rush of emotions that assaulted her at seeing those sky blue eyes and concentrated on the anger she had felt ever since she had found out about Arizona's whereabouts. 

_Callie distractedly made her way through the doors of New York Presbyterian Hospital. Her face was cast down, completely engrossed in the text message she had been rereading over and over again for the past few minutes. It was a simple, direct sentence from Teddy; but it had planted a seed of anxiety in her heart. _

'_Need 2 talk, B there 2moro at 8' it read._

_Although Callie had remained more or less in touch with the cardio-__thoracic__ surgeon over the past year and a half, (ever since she had left Seattle) their brief conversations had always remained light and almost reserved. It seemed neither one of them could actually voice the one subject they so desperately wanted to talk about: Arizona. _

_Callie had been completely devastated when she had found out that Arizona had fled, taking her small newborn child with her. Once again, the ortho-surgeon had suddenly found herself without her lifeline. And to make matters worse, it had been that same lifeline who had chosen to leave her behind. Teddy knew that this time, Callie's shattered heart would not be mending. Even though she loved Arizona and was deeply worried about her and despite understanding the reasoning behind her decision, Teddy couldn't help but feel a sharp pang of anger at the thought of her best friend leaving Callie; after all they had been through, all they had shared. And Arizona had not only broken the brunette's heart, she had broken hers as well not to mention her family's and friends'._

_She had come back to them, only to leave them in the dark to perpetually fret over her and the baby's safety. _

_Callie knew that Teddy worried about her, but they never really talked about anything other then work. They had never exchanged more than a few sentences prior to Arizona's first disappearance. Teddy had been Arizona's closest friend at Seattle and that, added to the fact that the heart surgeon was an amazing doctor and an inspiring teacher, had earned her Callie's undying respect and admiration. But, when it came down to expressing actual feelings, both surgeons had come out with the short end of the stick. They had both been distraught and angered by the beautiful blonde's actions but both opted to keep everything bottled up, dealing with their pain in different ways. _

_For Teddy it had been to submerge herself in her work and to practically hound Lieutenant McKee for information on her friend's whereabouts. _

_For Callie it had been to pack her bags and leave; leave her friends, leave the hospital, leave everything that reminded her of her previous life. She had taken Dr. Bennett's offer and had accepted the position as head of the Orthopedics Research Facility in New York Presbyterian. Once settled, she went back to her old ways. She worked endless hour shifts only to come home and obsess over finding either Seger or Arizona. One thing she had not dared share with anyone, not even Mark, was that she had dug into her rarely used trust fund and spent large amounts of money hiring private investigators and investigative firms to locate either that scumbag Seger or her runaway lover. At this point she didn't know who she wanted to confront first; who she was angriest with._

_The fact that Teddy was coming all the way over to New York to talk to her was disconcerting to say the least. There was only one possible reason for it; Teddy had found out something about the ped's surgeon. A knot had formed in her stomach ever since she had gotten the message and it was only getting tighter as her mind went through every possible scenario. What news would Teddy be bringing her? Was Arizona alright? What about the baby? Had Seger found them? _

"_Dr. Torres" _

_Callie snapped out of her dark thoughts at the sound of her name. She looked up and saw Dr. Bennett walking towards her. She quickly closed her cell phone and pocketed it. She walked up to her boss to meet her half way, intent on asking for the day off. She needed time to think and to prepare herself for Teddy's arrival. _

"_Good Morning Callie" Angela said with a smile and her usual good mood as she handed the young attending some case files they had been working on for the past couple of days. Callie took them and smiled awkwardly at her boss. "Hey Angela. Listen I know I said I'd help you with your case reports but someth-"_

"_Dr. Torres, please tell me you're not bailing out on me today" Angela's smile was still in place although it faltered somewhat as she studied the Latina's face. "-Cause you know I have a board meeting this afternoon and if I don't finish these case reports by then I might as well hand in my resignation" She continued, her voice light but her eyes giving her friend a somewhat pleading look. _

_Callie huffed lightly and internally rolled her eyes at the beautiful woman in front of her. She could never say no to Angela; at least not when she was asking for help. Besides, she was probably exaggerating about Teddy's text. There was a Cardio Thoracic conference at St. Francis Medical Center this weekend in New Jersey and Teddy probably wanted to take the opportunity to catch up with her. She forced the knot in her stomach to loosen up and decided right then and there that it was probably best to keep her mind busy so she wouldn't drive herself crazy with hypothetical questions and situations._

_Callie gave Angela a deprecatory smile as she shook her head. "Fine, let's go to my office and finish this" She said as she walked passed the older woman. Angela's smile widened as she took longer strides to catch up to the brunette. _

"_You so owe me" Callie muttered jokingly when the taller woman finally caught up to her. _

_-_

_A few hours later, they both sat exhausted around the small conference table in Callie's office. Several paper cups that used to be filled with coffee and piles of case files were strewn around them. Thankfully, they had finished just in time for the meeting. _

_Angela pressed the palms of her hands into her eyes, trying to ward off the headache she felt coming. She looked over at Callie and noticed the far away look in her eyes. _

"_Callie?" She prodded softly, not wanting to startle the younger woman. Callie's eyes stayed focused on the open file in front of her; she had clearly not heard her. _

"_Callie!" Dr. Bennett said a little louder, waving her left hand in front of the brunette to get her attention._

"_I think Teddy found her" Callie uttered all of a sudden, her eyes still transfixed on the same point._

"_What are you talking about?...Callie, what's wrong?" Angela's eyebrow's knitted together in worry. She had never seen the brunette like this before. She had been distracted and aloof all day long. _

_Even though Callie was an extremely private person, when it came down to work, she had always been focused and she was usually always in a moderately good mood. This was a new side to the Latina she had not been privy to, and it troubled her. Something was definitely up._

"_Arizona…I-I think Teddy knows where she is" Callie stated as she finally looked up at her friend. _

"_What? How do you know?" _

_Angela had met Arizona briefly at the Harper Avery Award ceremony a couple of years back. Callie had never really talked about her, but not even the very private ortho surgeon had escaped the gossip mill at New York Presbyterian. She had heard from some of the staff that Callie had been with Arizona when the ped's surgeon had been taken by some psychopath who had yet to be caught. The last she heard of her was that she had left Seattle with her newborn child about two years back, leaving Callie behind. She had wanted to ask the younger woman about the relationship but it was clear that Latina did not want to share that part of herself with anyone. Angela couldn't help but feel somewhat jealous of Callie's former lover. She knew it was childish and selfish of her. The woman had been kidnapped and held hostage for god knows how long but it was painfully clear she also held Callie's heart. _

_Angela had been instantly drawn to the younger woman, ever since she had seen her at the ceremony. To top it off, she was an extremely talented surgeon and a passionate, devoted person. When she had gotten Callie's call a year and a half ago accepting her job offer, Angela couldn't help but feel a little excited to have the young woman working for her. Even though she would never use her position to coerce someone into sleeping with her, that didn't mean she was going to back off if the younger woman showed any kind of interest. But soon after the ortho's surgeon's arrival, it had been clear to Angela that that was not the case. Callie seemed anything but interested in starting any kind of relationship with her or anyone else for that matter. She mostly kept to herself, seeming almost zombie like for the first few months she had started working at the hospital. Angela had sympathized with the heart broken woman and she took it upon herself to put her own feelings aside and take the younger woman under her wing. After a while, Callie seemed to open up to her a little, or at least she didn't seem so gloomy when they were in each other's presence and after a year and a half Angela could tentatively say that they had become friends. Although, she had to admit, that her attraction for the other woman had only intensified over time and she had always kept a small flicker of hope that Callie would one day open her eyes and look at her in a different light._

_But, seeing her now, she knew that that would never be the case. _

"_I-I don't know for sure…I just can't get rid of this-this-" Not finding any words, Callie placed her hand over her chest, the place where this heavy, dead weight had settled and was making it difficult for her to breath or concentrate on anything else. She sighed heavily and leaned her elbows on the table, burying her face in her hands. _

_"What am I supposed to do?-" Came her muffled question "…I-I-I don't think I'll be able to handle this…" Callie looked up at her friend as she continued "-What if something's happened to her…or-or the baby? Or what if nothing's happened to her and she's moved on…what if she's forgotten all about me?" Came the rapid succession of angst filled questions. The brunette looked at her friend, her eyes wide open, giving the other woman an almost panicked look. Angela felt a lump form in her throat. She couldn't imagine what she would do if something like this ever happened to her and her heart went out to her friend._

"_Callie, believe me when I say ..You" The older woman assured her. _

_Callie took a deep shuttering breath "I'm just so angry" Callie admitted softly, looking down as if ashamed. _

"_As well you should be. She left you without a word; you loved her and stood by her and she ran away. Anyone in your position would be livid" Callie nodded her head, a little relieved after hearing Angela's words._

"_But-" _

_Callie quickly turned her attention to Angela who apparently hadn't finished talking _

"_-if you do find out where she is and if you decide to go looking for her …just…just try to listen to her. Go, yell and scream and demand to know what happened if you need to, but if you're ever going to walk away whole from this…try to listen to her" Angela's spoke softly, her voice sounding wistful. _

"_-You haven't seen each other in over two years, so there's going to be a lot of crap you're going to have to tread through and I know you have so many things you need to tell her. So much hurt and anger inside you. But, I'm guessing she did what she did for a reason, and if she ever loved you one tenth as much as I know you love her than believe me, you're going to want to listen to what she says " Angela tried to give her friend some sound advice despite feeling her heart breaking at her own words._

_Callie nodded slightly, trying to absorb her friend's words but feeling that what she was advising was going to be impossible for her. She didn't think she would be able to face Arizona, let alone sit down and listen to whatever she had to say. But, she knew that if there was even a remote chance she could find the blonde she would go after her, no matter how painful. And the reason for it had come to her so unexpectedly that it had literally taken her breath away; she wanted to find the baby girl she had waited so long to meet. During Arizona's pregnancy she had succumbed to her feelings for her and had admitted to have fallen in love with the unborn child. She wanted to finally hold her and prove to herself that her feelings towards that child had been real, that the little girl would not remind her of Seger. She would not let her feelings for what Arizona did ruin her chances to get to know the toddler._

_Callie stood from her seat, not in the mood to talk about Arizona any further. "Angela, I'm sorry, I have to go" She said quietly as she walked to the door. Angela quickly stood. _

"_Of course, go home, get some rest and…just think about what I said" Angela uttered softly, as she watched the younger woman nod and exit the office._

_-_

_Callie parked her car in front of her apartment building and cursed when she saw the lone figure sitting on the sidewalk in front of the entrance steps. It was Teddy, suitcase and everything. _

"_Shit,shit,shit…" Callie muttered nervously as she got out of her car and walked over to the blonde attending. Teddy stood as soon as she noticed Callie. Despite everything that had happened the ortho-surgeon looked good, at least compared to the last time they had seen each other. Her beautiful dark hair was longer than she remembered it; she seemed well rested and she had gained some of the weight she had lost. She almost looked like the Callie Teddy had first met at Seattle Grace-Mercy West all those years ago. _

"_Hey" Teddy greeted as she enveloped the younger woman in an awkward hug _

"_A few of my surgeries were pulled back so I decided to hop on an earlier flight, hope that's okay._

"_Teddy" Callie returned the hug "Please… just tell me" She whispered, still hugging her friend as she looked up; silently pleading that whatever the news was, Arizona and the baby were safe. _

_Teddy pulled back and silently appraised Callie. "She called… yesterday. We only talked for a bit; she was probably afraid somebody was tracing the call. She said she missed everyone and she wanted to know how you were…She's been so careful about not contacting us over the years. I-I don't get why she would call now, out of the blue" Teddy finished, looking at Callie for answers. _

"_It was the baby's birthday yesterday" Callie said matter-of-factly, trying to detach herself from the disparate emotions those words incited in her. Teddy nodded silently, understanding now Arizona's sudden compulsion to call someone. It had been two years since she had left, and god knows what she'd gone through during that time. _

"_I told McKee about the call, I really didn't think there was much he could do, but what the hell, right?" Teddy gave the younger woman a self deprecatory smile. Callie held her breath, giving her friend a slight nod for her to continue. "He was able to trace her Callie. She was somewhere in Rochester, Minnesota at the time of the call. They couldn't pin point exactly where, and even if they had managed, she most likely called from a public phone…I-I just had to come down here and tell you myself. I'm really worried about her… she sounded so unlike herself, I barely recognized her voice. I really think she's in trouble." Teddy finished and waited for the ortho surgeon's reaction. _

_Callie let out the breath she had been holding. She really didn't know what to think. She looked down at Teddy's suitcase and made her way over to it, grabbing it and carrying it up the short flight of stairs to the building's entrance._

"_Callie? Wh-what are you doing?" Teddy asked. She had expected some kind of reaction from the surgeon; maybe some demonstration of anger, or worry or even a little bit of contempt, but not a blank stare and a hasty retreat._

"_I don't want to talk about this out here. Let's go inside. I have to make a phone call" She said over her shoulder as she opened the door and walked inside, waiting patiently for Teddy to follow suit._

_-_

_"Yes, Rochester, Minnesota…yesterday" Callie explained over the phone. After a slight pause, she looked over at Teddy who was sitting on the couch, waiting patiently for Callie to finish with the phone call and explain to her what the hell was going on._

"_At what time did she call?" Callie asked her friend as she covered the mouth piece with her right hand. _

"_Uhm... it was exactly 6:10 in the morning when Arizona hung up" Teddy answered, remembering she had been profoundly asleep when the phone had first started ringing but she had checked her watch as soon as their conversation had ended._

_Callie relayed the information over to the person on the other end of the line and remained quiet as she listened to whatever they were saying. _

"_Yes, I understand…as much as you need, just find her"_

_It was clear to Teddy that this wasn't the first time Callie had uttered those words. The brunette listened for a few more seconds before hanging up, setting the cordless phone down on the counter. She stayed like that, resting her hands on the counter with her head down and giving her back to Teddy for several long moments before she finally turned and faced the cardio thoracic surgeon._

"_I hired a private investigator as soon as I found out Arizona had left me…How pathetic am I?" Callie questioned with a sarcastic laugh. She raked her fingers through her dark tresses and walked over to the couch, plunking herself down on it. She hunched over, resting her elbows on her knees and looked ahead, her mind conjuring up the events that had transpired over the past two years. Teddy rested a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder and patiently waited for her to continue._

"_I have to hand it to Arizona, she was always good at avoiding…very good…It was just one dead end after another. I got my hopes up so many times I lost count. In the end it was all pointless. And I just couldn't take it anymore, so I left. Everything just reminded me of her…of them" Callie finished as she looked at Teddy over her shoulder. Teddy squeezed the raven haired woman's shoulder and gave her a small, sympathetic smile._

"_I know Callie, I was there remember? I don't think I've ever seen you like that. Not even after Seger-" Teddy promptly shut her mouth, not wanting to go down that road just now. _

"_So, who were you talking to?" She asked after a few moments, her tone somewhat lighter, desperately wanting to change the subject._

_Callie leaned her back against the couch and sighed heavily "Well, the thing is…I never stopped looking…I thought I could, but about six months ago I contacted an agency and I hired a private investigator, Tom Rivera. He was upfront about the whole thing; he said the chances of finding her were slim and that I shouldn't get my hopes up…I instantly liked him" she said with a smirk "…that was him on the phone, he said that now he could at least narrow down his search and he asked me for a couple of days to get some information together. I trust him." _

"_If he finds her…what are you going to do?" Teddy asked hesitantly._

"_I want to go to her, I just have to see for myself that's she's alright…you know, before I kick the crap out of her and everything" Callie joked dryly eliciting a sincere laugh from the woman sitting beside her. _

"_Do you mind if I go with you?" Teddy asked, unsure if she had the right to ask. She wasn't kidding when she told Callie that she was worried. _

"_I'd like that…a lot" _

_Exactly two days later, Callie and Teddy were seated on an airplane headed straight to Lakeville, Minnesota. Rivera had flown to Rochester two days prior and had put Callie's money to good use. It had taken some time but he had managed to get a direction in Lakeville, a city only a couple of hours away from Rochester. _

_As soon as he had called Callie giving her the news, a tidal wave of fear had almost pummeled her to the ground. Now that she was hours away from confronting Arizona, she didn't think she could. actually do it. She replayed all the events that had transpired before her lover had runaway. How she had been so in love with Arizona. How they had promised to be there for one another. Seger's reappearance and subsequent attack; Arizona giving birth to the baby girl she had never even seen. With that last thought, Callie felt a searing stab of anger pierce her heart. She held on to that feeling, wanting to drown herself in it. That feeling would give her the strength she needed to do what she had to. _

_Callie fidgeted in her uncomfortable seat. She was trying to catch up on some reading, all for the sake of keeping her mind preoccupied but it was useless. All she could think about was her former lover and what she would do once she had her face to face. At this point, she didn't know if she wanted to slap her or kiss her. What would happen if she did either? What about the baby? She still wanted to be part of the baby's life, but her heart sank at the thought that she really didn't have any claim over the child. Her mind hadn't even begun to process that gut wrenching fact when yet another awful thought assaulted her, causing her already weak stomach to churn painfully. There was also the very real possibility that Arizona had met someone else; what would she do then? She took a deep breath, and concentrated on the rage bubbling underneath the surface. After all, all of these horrible thoughts and feelings were there because of Arizona. She had left her and now she would have to at least listen to everything she had to say._

_While Callie was battling with her wayward emotions, Teddy slept peacefully beside her. The attending's head was resting on Callie's left shoulder. They both hadn't slept a wink since Teddy's arrival and she was glad the blonde had finally succumbed to her exhaustion. She was also very glad she wasn't alone for this. Callie lightly rested her cheek on her friends head and tried not to wake the sleeping woman as silent tears streamed down her crestfallen face. _

Now it was finally here. The moment she had both longed for and dreaded had come and gone. She had stood in front of Arizona's door, heart pounding, palms sweating and she had forced herself to knock. And now, she was standing face to face with her former lover. Callie looked down at the now dark haired woman's right hand. She was clutching a kitchen knife so tightly her knuckles had practically turned white. She noticed the slight tremor in that same hand as her chocolate eyes slowly travelled up the lithe woman's body, taking everything in for the first time since she'd arrived. She heard Arizona's breath hitch and a small surge of satisfaction coursed through her body. The taller woman was glad she still had at least some effect on the beautiful woman. Callie's gaze finally reached the ped's surgeons delicate face and that's when she noticed her deep blue eyes; Arizona was frightened, very much so. Callie's heart shattered all over again at the sight of her Arizona. She took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down. Teddy was outside and she didn't want to keep her waiting. She had really only just wanted to come here for one reason tonight. They could talk about everything else tomorrow, but now all she wanted was one thing.

"Arizona, I just want to see her" Callie uttered quietly, her voice breaking. It only took the sight of those stunning blue eyes staring back at her with fear to quench her anger…at least for the time being.

Arizona looked down at the wooden floor and quietly nodded.

"She's in the other room; I'll go get her" She said as she walked towards her bedroom. As she passed by Callie, Arizona couldn't help take a whiff of her sweet perfume; tears immediately falling down her face at the sudden onslaught of memories. It took everything she had not to turn around and envelope the younger woman in her arms. Glad she had her back to Callie, she roughly wiped at the tears as she placed the knife on the kitchen counter and entered the bedroom.

Callie waited anxiously by. She took in the modest looking apartment, the moving boxes and the assortment of toys and objects scattered throughout the floor. Arizona had obviously just moved in. Callie's eyes locked on a framed photo on one of the small tables by the couch. She walked over to it and carefully picked it up. She solemnly observed the happy couple walking hand in hand. It was a photo of her and Arizona. She remembered this day perfectly; it had been about eight months into their relationship. Mark had just bought a new digital camera and had insisted on going to the beach to try it out. He had inadvertently taken the picture of them as he tried to adjust the camera's settings. It had been taken from an awkward angle, giving the picture a slightly crooked look that only served to emphasize the two central figures in the frame. Callie was looking down, smiling almost shyly, her left hand positioned behind her ear. She had apparently just tucked a few strands of hair behind it. Beside her, Arizona looked adorningly at her, a mischievous smile adorned her face. It had been an intimate moment and the photo had captured the essence of it perfectly. Callie lightly traced Arizona's features in the photograph but quickly put it back in its place when she heard soft footsteps coming her way. She took a shuttering breath and turned towards the bedroom door.

Arizona slowly walked out carrying a small toddler in her arms. She was beautiful. She looked exactly like her mother, especially now that Arizona had colored her hair black. The child had curly dark brown tresses. Her sky blue eyes were a bit sleepy and disoriented at the moment and Callie couldn't help feel guilty at having insisted on seeing her tonight. The toddler held a small stuffed dog securely in her arms. Callie took a tentative step towards them. There was no doubt about it; they were mother and daughter. and they were the embodiment of perfection to Callie.

Arizona's eyes never wavered from the younger woman's face. She took in every subtle change and her heart soared when the other woman looked back at her. There was clear adoration in her eyes. She thought she would never again see that look coming from the woman standing before her. But, just as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone. Callie shifted her gaze down to the floor, suddenly feeling very vulnerable under Arizona's penetrating eyes.

A thought suddenly occurred to her. It was something she had constantly wondered about and she couldn't help the words that rushed out of her.

"What's her name?" Callie asked once she had reigned in her emotions as best she could.

Arizona lightly bounced the small toddler in her arms, feeling the drowsy girl getting crankier with each passing second. She gave Callie a shy smile and only hesitated a moment before answering.

"I knew what I was going to name her the second I laid eyes on her" Arizona began, giving Callie a meaningful look.

"She was just so beautiful...there really was no other choice" Arizona stepped forward, now mere inches away from the beautiful Latina. Callie gaped at the two of them, as if entranced by their proximity.

"This is Calliope"

_

TBC (I promise I won't take so long next time)

Thanks for reading guys!


	15. Chapter 14 Alt Version

It's No Sacrifice Chapter 14 ( alt. version)

**mcstout**

September 12th, 14:58

It's No Sacrifice Chapter 14 ( alt. version)  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Author: Mcstout  
Rating: PG-13 (for now)  
Summary: Arizona is kidnapped and Callie is dealing with the aftermath

A/N Ok, I know this is kind of unusual but I got some feedback telling me the last chapter was way confusing and I got a couple of requests to post the alternative chapter I wrote. Hope it's ok that I post it here. Right now I have ideas for both of the versions and I like them both just the same. I guess they have their own pros and cons. So hopefully with this post you can help me decide which to pick (they are two very different stories, and that was one of the reasons I had for taking so long to post).

All GA characters belong to Shonda Rhimes, no infringement is intended. And all mistakes are mine.

If you have any comments, ideas or advice feel free to write (plus you'd also be helping me out a lot)

Again, hope it's okay to post this version here, I apologize for any inconveniences.

It's No Sacrifice Chapter 14 ( alt. version)

Mark Sloan made his way through the semi crowded halls at Seattle Grace Mercy West fresh out of a very successful surgery. The smile that had been adorning his handsome face grew even wider at the sight of his best friend's exhausted figure slumped against the far wall distractedly reading a patients' chart in her hand. He quickened his pace and leaned against the wall beside her.

"What do you want Mark?" Callie asked dryly without looking up, slightly annoyed at her friends interruption. She was positive Mark was going to ask her for something.

"Pfft…nice to see you too Torres…and what do you mean 'what do you want?', I don't want anything…well actually that's a lie… I _want_ to know if there's anything I can do for my best friend, that's what I want" Was his quick and over the top reply as he shot the ortho surgeon his best puppy dog eyes. Callie took a deep breath, closing the chart soundly before turning to look at her friend, an expectant raised eyebrow already in place.

Mark took one look at that eyebrow and his smile quickly faded, his face taking on a serious expression, although the playful glint behind his eyes was still very much present.

"Okay fine…I actually do want something, but it's not just for me…it's for both our sakes…I propose a night out…some beer, maybe a few hot wings, definitely a game of darts…we've been working none stop for over a week…I want some time to unwind, …and judging from your current mood, Sunshine, I think this is probably something you_ need_" He finished, waiting hopefully for an affirmative answer.

Callie stared at him for a few seconds before resting the back of her head against the wall, closing her eyes and sighing heavily.

"Not tonight Mark, I just want to go home…I'm beat, plus I haven't had any alone time with Arizona in _days_…I'm hoping tonight I'll get to at least share the same bed with her, our schedules have been out of whack lately…but, rain check?" She offered as she turned to look at the taller man again, her previous mood retreating once she realized her friend just wanted to spend some time with her.

Mark opened his mouth to protest but his gaze shifted to somewhere over Callie's left shoulder and he promptly shut it, the smile he had arrived with making an appearance once again. Before Callie could turn around she heard a high pitched squeal making its way over to them and with it her own broad smile graced her features as well. She quickly turned around just in time to see a small two year old girl, with curly dark brown hair, ocean blue eyes, and outstretched arms clumsily run towards them. Callie instantly crouched down and waited for the excited and very loud toddler to make her way over to her. The small child dove right into Callie's waiting arms and wrapped her short arms around the Latina, her face immediately finding its way to the crook of her neck. The small child would not hold still as she giggled into her mother's neck.

"Mi amor! Qué haces acá? Te he extrañado mucho, . Dale un beso a mamá" Callie cooed, kissing her on the tip of the nose, soliciting another fit of giggles from the girl before she imitated her mother and leaned in to give her a wet kiss on the nose.

The toddler's dimples suddenly disappeared, her face growing serious and thoughtful, as if just remembering something. She unceremoniously proceeded to stick her finger in her nose.

"Ouchy" she said as her finger disappeared into her left nostril

"Hey, don't do that sweetie...let mamá see the Ouchy" Callie whispered as she gently took her daughters finger out of her nose and looked inside. She felt Mark crouch down next to her and examine the toddler over her shoulder.

"Is that…purple play doh?" he asked, his face scrunching up with an incredulous expression as he leaned in closer to get a better look, smiling when he realized his god daughter had noticed his presence and in her excitement had started to babble incoherently as she jumped up and down.

"God I hope so" Callie replied, as she lightly held her daughters hands in her own

"Sweetheart, look at mamá" She said as she tilted her head to the side making eye contact with the wound up toddler, propelling her to calm down.

"Baby, how many times am I going to have tell you to stop putting things up there?" she chided in as soothing a tone as she could muster despite her frustration. Sensing her mother's disapproval, the two year old immediately pouted, and dramatically stared up at the ceiling, placing her hands over her eyes while making inconsequential noises. After a few seconds she turned back to her mother and leaned in to give her another kiss on the nose. With that simple gesture, Callie's frustration at her daughter quickly faded. She smiled at the small brunette, knowing full well that she had picked up that little trick from Arizona. Callie stood with the fidgeting child in her arms, looking around for her other favorite pair of blue eyes.

"Where's mommy?" She asked the dark haired girl."Mommy!" Her daughter quickly pointed excitedly over to the elevators. Callie took a moment to catch her breath; Arizona was standing a few feet away, arms folded over her chest, clearly enjoying the scene taking place. A small, contented smile adorned her features. Her hair flowed in long, beautiful waves past her shoulders, looking even more stunning against the sky blue blouse she was wearing. When she met Callie's loving gaze, she moved from her spot and made her way over to her. When she reached the ortho surgeon, Arizona lightly captured the younger woman's mouth with her own.

"She has purple play doh up her nose" Arizona said matter-of-factly, as she leaned in to give her wife another soft kiss on the lips, chuckling when she felt their daughter, still in Callie's arms, move in and eagerly plant a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"She has purple play doh up her nose" Callie repeated in the same matter-of.-fact tone when she finally pulled away, shaking her head at her beautiful, albeit overly curious and energetic daughter.

"Mamá, ouchy in here" their daughter whined, as she slowly lifted a finger to her nose again, never taking her eyes off of Callie as she slowly traced the contours of it, but not picking at it under the warning look her mother was giving her.

Arizona chuckled and stepped back, rubbing her daughters back

"They called me from day care…aren't you supposed to be in surgery?" Arizona questioned.

Callie mentally kicked herself for her carelessness; she roughly raked her fingers through her long hair with her free hand and let out a frustrated sigh before answering her patiently awaiting wife.

"They postponed it for later this afternoon…I'm so sorry baby, I completely forgot to call and let them know, I could've picked her up… Did you get any rest?" Callie was truly sorry. Despite having a grueling schedule, she knew her wife was having an even harder time, what with the expansion of the ped's wing and the increasing demand for her services, Arizona was presently clocking in thirty hour work shifts, getting home at around five in the morning and sleeping only a few hours before picking up their daughter from day care at the hospital, wanting to spend as much time with her as possible. Callie gently grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers as she took in Arizona's tired face; the brunettes' guilt was clearly evident in her worried eyes.

"It's fine Calliope, I couldn't get to sleep anyway…I miss you" She softly confessed, closing her eyes when she felt Callie lightly tug at her hand and lean in for another kiss. But, before they could make any contact, Mark interrupted them taking the opportunity to grab a hold of the toddler who had been playfully tugging on Callie's dark hair.

"Come here, Junior" He said as he hoisted her over his head, soliciting a delighted shriek from his god daughter. The tiny child looked even smaller now that she was in the tall man's arms.

Arizona leaned into Callie, resting her head on her strong shoulder, her tired eyes taking in the sight of her friend as if just seeing him for the first time "Hi Uncle Mark" She greeted in her usual chirpy tone despite her fatigue; an easy smile gracing her features as a hopeful thought entered her mind. As soon as he saw the ped's surgeons grin, Mark immediately stopped bouncing the giggling child in his arms and gave her a knowing look.

"Umm, hey kiddo, how 'bout you and me go take care of that Ouchy…then we can get some chocolate pudding" He offered the little girl in an almost sing song voice reserved solely for the beaming child in his arms as he lightly kissed her on the cheek and then blew playfully on it, sending the small brunette into a fit of laughter at the sound. When he finished, the toddler nodded emphatically, her beaming smile never leaving her porcelain face.

"Puddy,puddy,puddy…" The excited toddler said as she bounced up and down, completely forgetting about her nose.

Mark chuckled and looked intently at Arizona and Callie, mouthing 'You owe me' before turning his attention over to the little girl again. "Say bye-bye to your mommy" He coaxed her lightly, bobbing her up and down as he put her on the ground.

"Puddy,puddy,puddy,puddy.." as soon as her feet touched the floor, she abruptly stopped her eager repetition and beamed at the two women, running over to Arizona who bent down and kissed her on the head.

"Bye baby, I'll see you in a bit" She whispered against her dark curls.

"Bye-bye mommy" The little girls' voice boomed as she made her way over to Callie and collided against her left leg, hugging it with all the strength she had in her small body. Callie chuckled and crouched down again, giving her a series of kisses all over her now scrunched up face.

"Chau mi amor" She murmured while hugging her one more time.

"Chau mamá" The toddler said, waving at the two women, before placing her hand over her mouth and blowing a kiss their way. Without taking her eyes off of them, the smiling girl confidently held out her hand for her uncle to take.

"I'll call you if I get paged" the plastic surgeon said over his shoulder as he awkwardly made his way through the familiar halls, his frame bent as the tiny girl led the way.

"Poor bastard…he's totally whipped" Callie mused almost to herself as her gaze followed the surgeon's retreating form. When he turned the corner, Callie looked over at Arizona catching her gazing intently at her.

"What?" Callie asked quietly, giving the shorter woman a lopsided grin.

Arizona grabbed the brunettes hand and simply guided her to a nearby on-call room. Opening the door, she quickly checked it was empty and then led her inside. As soon as the door closed, Callie felt herself being roughly pushed against it, soft lips immediately capturing her own.

"I've missed you so much" Arizona whispered almost desperately into the kiss, refusing to let go of the other woman's mouth despite her need to breathe. Caught off guard, Callie allowed herself to indulge in the contact for a few seconds, running her tongue softly over the blonde's lower lip as her hands roamed over the smaller woman's back and hips, stopping suddenly when they reached the swell of her backside. The ortho surgeon took a deep, shuddering breath in an attempt to control her over heated body.

"Ari, baby, wait" Callie held Arizona's arms, lightly pinning them to her sides. This, however, seemed to go unnoticed by the blonde, who slowly trailed butterfly kisses along the taller woman's neck.

"mmm…what?" Arizona moaned in semi annoyance, her lips still attached to Callie's neck.

"You need to rest." Callie stated breathlessly.

"mmm..no…I don't think so…._You_" Arizona corrected, punctuating each word between slow sensual kisses down the Latina's collarbone.

Callie felt her resolve waning as she released the smaller woman's hands. Arizona wasted no time in burying them in long, dark tresses, seeking out the brunette's lips once again. This time Callie reciprocated without hesitation, guiding the blonde back to one of the cots. As soon as the back of her legs hit the bed, Arizona sat down on it and leaned back, taking Callie by the scruff of her scrub shirt and positioning the younger woman so she was now almost entirely sprawled on top of her. Callie's weight on her felt wonderful, this felt wonderful. Both of them had been working non stop for a couple of weeks now, their schedules had not coincided in the least, so as one was getting ready to go to work, the other one would usually be arriving from it. The few times they had actually managed to see each other, they had been too busy spending time with their 2 year old daughter, so this was the first time in what felt like forever they had the pleasure of enjoying each others company, alone.

Both women were unhurriedly reacquainting themselves with each other, moving their hands over soft, treasured skin, knowing exactly what the other wanted and needed. The sounds of their kissing, the sheets beneath them rustling and their increasingly labored breathing were the only sounds that could be heard in the small room. Suddenly, the door burst open. Both women pried themselves apart and looked over at the entrance, wanting to put a face to the unwelcomed interruption.

"Great" Cristina murmured sarcastically under her breath as she rolled her eyes and looked pleadingly at the ceiling.

"Cristina, we're kinda busy here, so if you don't mind..." Callie stated in annoyance, wanting to get rid of her ex-roommate and get back to what she'd been doing.

Ignoring the ortho-surgeon, Cristina walked over to the cot opposite them and plopped herself carelessly on it, a heavy and exhausted sigh escaping her lips.

"Look, sorry about barging in on your girl on girl make out session but I just got out of a five hour surgery, I have rounds in an hour, and I don't plan on wasting precious sleep time searching for an on-call room where people _aren't _doing the nasty cause in this hospital that's not gonna happen so, if _you_ don't mind…" She dryly informed the two attendings' as she turned and gave her back to them.

Both Callie and Arizona looked incredulously at their friend,

"That's it…I'm dragging her out by the hair" Arizona grumbled under her breath after a few moments of surprised silence, sitting up and moving to stand.

Callie lightly chuckled at her wife's irritated and tightly wound state, encircling her small waist with her arm and guiding her back down onto the bed.

"Whoa, as much as I'd love to see that…why don't you take a deep breath and lie here with me for a sec" Callie proposed gently as she started to rake her fingers through the soft, blonde curls, making sure to massage Arizona's scalp every so often, causing the ped's surgeon to close her eyes in delight despite herself.

"mmm…okay, but just for a sec" Was the exhausted reply. With her eyes still closed, Arizona snuggled in closer to Callie and turned her face so that her forehead rested against the brunette's chest.

Callie shook her head and sniggered when she felt Arizona's breathing even out, she had fallen asleep in a matter of seconds. The ortho surgeon adoringly traced her wife's face with the tips of her fingers, starting with her forehead, which had been creased with stress and anxiety for the last couple of weeks but was now completely relaxed and worry free. Then she made her way over to her nose and lightly traced her profile, smiling when the blonde quietly muttered in her sleep and scrunched her nose. Undeterred, Callie now made her way over to the ped's surgeon's beautiful pink lips which were slightly opened in sleep. She couldn't help but lean in and gently kiss them, making sure not to linger too long so as not to wake her. Callie quickly checked her watch and sighed in relief when she realized she still had about an hour before her surgery. She rested her head on the pillow and closed her eyes, opening them in surprise when she felt the smaller woman move closer, placing her head on her shoulder and wrapping a possessive arm around her waist. The ortho surgeon placed a light kiss on the blonde's forehead and stared at the ceiling thanking whoever was out there for the woman resting beside her, like she did everyday since Arizona had come back to her.

Her thoughts immediately strayed to the other most important person in her life, her two year old daughter. She remembered how close she had been to losing her as well and shuddered. It had been almost exactly two years ago that Arizona had given birth to the person that had changed both their lives forever.

-

"_Relax baby, I know it hurts, take a deep breath for me" A worried voice instructed the woman sitting on the bed._

"_This is stupid, you're the one that's supposed to be sitting here, freaking out on me and I'm the one who's supposed to be all-all calm and supportive" Callie complained before moaning in pain._

"_Ow! Watch it!" She yelped as she angrily glared at the plastic surgeon who was currently finishing up suturing his friends' bottom lip…for the third time._

_Mark gave her an exasperated look before ignoring her completely and continuing the task at hand. _

_The bleeding had stopped, but the swelling had just begun. Callie's face looked like it had been trampled on by a stampede of wild horses, or at least that's what she thought she looked like, it definitely felt that way. Arizona was currently keeping herself busy by disinfecting the wounds on her girlfriends' arms. The reappearance of Seger and his assault on Callie had brought about an enormous amount of stress and worry on her and she had started to go into early labor, and although her contractions were still too far apart to start preparing for delivery, Callie was of course going ballistic, reason why her lip had to be sutured for the third time today since she was constantly gnawing at it with worry. _

"_Don't you dare look at me that way Torres, you're the one who keeps ripping open her stitches, now hold still and stop whining" Mark berated the ortho surgeon who was presently giving him yet another heated stare._

"_You know I chew my lip when I'm nervous, it's a force of habit, I can't help it Mark… just hurry up so we can get Arizona up to the maternity ward" The ortho surgeon rebuked with annoyance, hissing when Arizona dabbed some alcohol on a particularly deep cut. _

"_I'm fine Calliope, Mark's right, you're the one with open wounds here, so just hold still" Arizona tried to reason with the younger attending, taking a deep breath when she lifted her girlfriends scrub shirt, seeing her back for the first time. _

"_What is it?" Callie questioned a little anxiously, sensing the blonde tense up behind her._

"_Mark, will you come here for minute?" Ignoring her girlfriends' question, Arizona called over the plastic surgeon with as calm a voice as she could muster. _

_Mark made his way over to where Arizona stood behind Callie and examined her back carefully. _

"_I'll get Derek" Mark stated immediately after assessing the wound. _

"_Whoa, Waitwaitwait, hold up… I'm a doctor, remember? I can handle it, so will you just tell me what's going on?" Callie pleaded, as she grabbed Mark by the forearm to stop him from leaving._

_The ped's surgeon made her way over to face the brunette, her face trying to exude as much confidence as possible but her eyes were brimming with worry. She looked over at the plastic surgeon who nodded in encouragement._

"_I'll go get Derek" He repeated before giving Callie a warm, reassuring smile as he exited the room in order to give the two women some privacy._

"_There's a shard of glass protruding from your lower back, it's probably nothing to worry about but due to its position it's best we call Derek in for a consult" Arizona went over the facts without preamble, as if reading them from a patients chart, her voice detached and her eyes lowered while she concentrated on placing the tweezers on the surgical tray beside the bed and starting to methodically attach a needle to a needle holder in order to stitch up a few of the smaller wounds on her back. Calliope studied her girlfriend closely; her previous worry at whatever Arizona had seen on her back had dissipated somewhat after hearing the news; after all, despite feeling a little worse for wear, she was fine and she just had a few pieces of glass removed from her face, so she didn't think it could get any worse than that. But her worry for the ped's doctor and the baby she was going to give birth to in a matter of hours was something that had increased exponentially. _

"_Ari, stop for a second" Callie murmured soothingly, trying to get the ped's surgeon to stop what she was doing and look at her. Heedless, Arizona finished her task and started to walk around the bed to get to Callie's injuries. _

"_The-There's a lot of blood, I'm gonna clean out the wounds and stitch up the smaller ones so Derek can get a better look" She informed Callie, stopping and finally looking up at the brunette when she felt a firm hand on her forearm. _

"_Arizona, I said stop…please" Callie pleaded, a desperate tinge coloring the last word. She didn't like it when Arizona buried her feelings, something she did more often than not. She knew all too well how good her lover was at compartmentalizing and right now Arizona was trying to push back all the emotions that had been brought to the forefront today. She needed Arizona to open up to her, they couldn't go back to the way things were. _

_The ped's surgeon couldn't take the weight of the brunette's deep, unwavering gaze. A flood gate of emotions came rushing at her, anger being the most predominant. She roughly weaved her fingers through her unruly hair and then violently dropped the needle holder and scissors she had been holding on to the surgical tray,_

"_God damn it!" She yelled in frustration_

_The loud clang that resonated through out the room did nothing to appease her rage so she proceeded to tip over the tray onto the floor. Callie stood from her spot on the bed and carefully made her way over to Arizona._

"_Don't..." Arizona warned the brunette when she felt a soft hand on the small of her back. The blonde moved back, a warning finger pointed at Callie as her eyes looked down at the floor. She didn't want to feel this way and she was doing everything possible to push down her anger and fear. The ped's surgeon knew that if she let Callie touch her, she would lose that fight. _

_Ignoring her lover's warning, Callie purposely made her way over to her. She slowly held her wrist, and when Arizona tried to break free, she tightened her hold on it. _

"_It's ok Ari, it's ok…" She soothed quietly over and over as she closed in on the blonde who was still trying to break free from her grasp._

"_Let me go, Callie!" Arizona barked furiously as unexpected tears started to stream down her face. _

_Callie enveloped the smaller woman in her arms, trying to sooth her with her voice._

"_It's ok, it's ok ,it's ok…." She repeated over and over again, her voice barely above a whisper. _

_After a few moments, Arizona stopped struggling, her face buried in her lover's neck. A gut wrenching cry escaped her lips, as tear after tear made its way down her face. _

"_I hate him, I hate him" She cried furiously into Callie's neck, the ortho surgeon held the blonde a little tighter and kissed her temple, her own tears quietly running down her face._

_They stood like that for what felt like hours, each enveloped in the protective and caring arms of the other. Arizona slowly but surely calmed down and Callie felt the blonde take a deep, shuddering breath and worried when the smaller woman suddenly tensed against her. But before she could say anything, Arizona's head shot up, her eyes raking over her girlfriend with concern._

"_Oh my god, Callie, your back…you shouldn't be standing right now…I'm sorry, I-I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that…what is wrong with me?" Arizona questioned in frustration as she cupped Callie's face with her right hand, her eyes were still releasing a few errant tears, and her body was still shaking some but as the anger seeped out of her, worry and common sense started to take over. She had already lashed out at Sergeant Mckee earlier that day, and now Callie was the one dealing with the brunt of her wayward emotions, and that to Arizona was inexcusable. _

"_Stop apologizing Ari, I understand, I do…and I'm perfectly fine" Callie eased the other woman's doubts with a warm smile as she closed the space between them, letting her lips linger a hairs breath away from the blonde's but then backing up once Arizona's face inched towards hers. The raven haired woman gave her lover an impish grin, knowing full well she was teasing her, but wanting to lighten the mood for both their sakes. Arizona's eyes and mouth opened in mock indignation._

"_That was mean" She informed the taller woman through her quiet sniffling as she led her over to the bed, relieved that some of the tension had been dissipated. When they reached the tray she had tipped over, she began to bend down to pick it up along with the other objects that were now strewn all over the floor but a gentle hand on her shoulder halted her motions. _

"_I am fine… you, on the other hand, have a tiny human inside of you who is on her way…out" She stated, her face expressing how much the idea of that happening was freaking her out. She helped Arizona up as the blonde sniggered lightly at her girlfriend's expression and choice of words. _

"_I need to clean those cuts Calliope" Arizona informed the brunette as she let the younger woman guide her over to the bed._

"_You just want to see me with my shirt off" Callie quipped, helping Arizona position herself on the bed before leaning into the blonde to steal a quick kiss. She smirked at Arizona's lopsided grin and then made her way over to the tray, bending over to pick it up._

_Arizona felt the change in Callie before she actually saw her lover's body stiffen. Callie let the tray fall from her hands as she clumsily stood up and swayed back, unconsciously trying to find support behind her with her left hand. _

"_Callie!" Arizona cried out as she quickly stood._

_Derek opened the door just in time to see the young woman's limp form fall. He quickly lunged forward and cradled her body in his arms before she hit the ground. _

"_Callie, look at me" He ordered the ortho-surgeon as he gently placed her on the cold floor. Mark burst into the room with Cristina and Izzie in toe while Arizona knelt down next to the Chief and her deathly pale girlfriend. _

"_Ok, this is definitely not normal" Callie groaned, as she pressed her hand to her forehead trying to ward off the splitting headache that had started to assault her. She made to sit up but a firm hand on her shoulder stopped her. _

"_Dr. Torres, I need you to hold still for a minute" Derek instructed the young attending as he grabbed a small penlight from his white coat and examined her pupils carefully._

_Arizona gently placed her right hand on Callie's neck and proceeded to check her pulse. _

"_She's __tachycardic__" __she informed Derek keeping her hand on her lovers neck __"__-heart rate is about 115 bpm" She concluded after a few seconds, her voice calm although Derek was sure he heard a soft strangled sob. _

_The ped surgeons' worry had increased ten fold. She gulped down her panic, replacing it with self loathing. How could she have been so selfish? Callie had been the one who had gotten hurt today and she had let her emotions get in the way. If she'd been more focused on Callie's pain instead of her own she might have been able to prevent this from happening._

"_Ok let's get her to the bed so I can examine her back" Derek ordered. Mark immediately kneeled down and placed his strong arms under his friend._

"_Mark, what are you doing?" Callie asked in mild surprise, her words coming out somewhat slurred. _

"_I'm ordering us some Thai food…what does it look like I'm doing Torres?" He deadpanned, his voice straining a little as he lifted her from the ground. He knew the ortho surgeon was scared and needed him to reassure her in his own unorthodox way. _

_Despite her disorientation Callie managed a small smile. She opened her mouth to protest but Mark shot her a warning look so she silently acquiesced resting her head on his shoulder and closing her heavy eyelids with a painful sigh. _

"_Open your eyes for me... Baby?...Calliope" She heard a soft, worried voice calling her. _

_With the little energy she had left, Callie did as she was told, surprised to find herself already lying on the bed. She had drifted off in Marks arms and was now on her side facing a very frazzled looking Arizona. _

_She felt Derek's gentle and professional hands prod her lower back, eliciting a painful moan from her. Arizona leaned closer to her lover and ran her slightly trembling fingers through the younger woman's dark hair. She gently kissed her forehead before looking at her with steadfast determination. _

"_You're going to be ok" She whispered with conviction, looking up at Derek as she uttered the words. He met her gaze but couldn't hold it for long, quickly averting his eyes as he proceeded to clean the cuts on Callie's back with Cristina's help. _

_Callie saw the crestfallen look on Arizona's face, one she was quick to hide before turning her attention back to her. The brunette cupped her girlfriends' cheek and then placed her hand on the blonde's stomach, asking a silent question with her eyes._

"_It's not time yet …we have to get you better first because I won't be able to do this without you. You're the one who's supposed to be all calm and supportive while I completely freak out, remember?" Arizona joked half heartedly _

_Callie let out a light chuckle and held the blonde's hand lightly._

"_Talk to me Chief" The Ortho surgeon stated calmly without taking her eyes off of her lover._

_After a brief pause, Derek walked over to the other side of the bed in order to face both women and began to diagnose the injuries his attending had sustained. _

_"There are potential injuries to the spinal cord but we won't know for sure until we evaluate the__retroperitoneal structures. We're also probably going to have to remove the shard surgically but I want to do a thorough__physical examination before we decide on anything…for now we'll just clean you up and get a CT of your lower back-" Upon seeing the grave look on the ped's surgeon face, Derek paused for a moment, giving them time to absorb the news. He put a comforting hand on Arizona's shoulder as he met Callie's steady gaze. _

"—_I'm betting that with a pretty simple procedure, you'll be as good as new so let's not worry until we have to" He tried to console both women. _

_Arizona stared dejectedly into space but quickly turned to Callie with a somewhat forced smile when she felt her girlfriend lightly tug on her hand. A sharp contraction surged through her body and try as she might she was unable to hide it from Callie's watchful gaze. _

"_Fine, you do what you have to but only after Arizona has the baby" Callie directed her answer at Derek but kept her eyes on Arizona. _

_A shocked, incredulous laugh escaped Arizona's lips; she couldn't believe what she had just heard come out of her girlfriend's mouth. _

"_Callie, you're kidding, right? Did you not listen to Derek? The delivery is going to take hours, I could have the baby tomorrow, and you have a piece of glass wedged into your spinal cord, so no, we're getting that thing out of you now, that's it, period, there's no room for discussion" Arizona anxiously declared as she carefully tried to get Callie, who was trying to sit up, to lie back down. _

"_Yeah you're right, there is no room for discussion because it's my spinal cord so it's my call so...is born" She punctuated the last words with exasperation, her girlfriends stubbornness and her splitting headache getting the best of her. _

"_Dr. Torres, I understand you're worried about Dr. Robbins but the longer we wait to run the tests and see exactly how deep the wound is, the more likely there will be serious or permanent damage. So I recommend that we go up and get a CT now, then we'll see exactly where we're at" Derek tried to calmly explain the situation to the irritated attending._

_Callie knew perfectly well that the longer they waited to remove the shard the more likely her spinal cord would sustain irreparable damage but she did not want to leave Arizona alone, she knew perfectly well that today was the day they had been waiting for, the day they had secretly dreaded. Everything Arizona had gone through when she had gone missing was about to come barrelling down on them again. _

_She looked over at Arizona and saw the pleading look in her eyes. She sighed heavily, knowing there was no way she was going to say no to her. She turned to Mark with a stern gaze. _

"_Mark, I need you to get a hold of Addison, if I can't be here for Arizona, then I need her to be" The brunette requested from her best friend. Mark simply nodded, took out his cell phone and dialled Addie's number._

_Callie turned to say something to her girlfriend, but quickly looked over at Mark again as if just remembering something. _

"_Oh, and don't tell her anything about what happened here with Seger just yet, I don't want her to worry on the trip over" She said calmly. _

_Mark stared tight lipped at his friend as he walked over to the door. "Hey Addie…" He began as he opened it and headed out. _

"_Thank you" Arizona whispered as she leaned down and rested her lips on Callie's temple. _

"_Ok, Yang, get Dr. Torres upstairs and page me as soon as the CT scans are ready" Derek ordered the young attending. _

"_-and Stevens you get Dr. Robbins to the maternity ward, I don't want her undergoing any more unnecessary stress". He finished, looking over at Izzie who was keeping herself busy filling out Callie's chart in the far corner of the room. _

_Arizona opened her mouth to protest, but Callie saw the defiant look in her eyes and quickly stopped her before she could say anything. _

"_Ari, go, please, I need you taken care of right now or I'm going to gnaw off my own lip" She said, pouting a little so Arizona could see her recently re-sutured lip. _

_Arizona obliged, slightly nodding her head. She didn't want Calliope to stress out or worry anymore than she already had. "Okay…but you'll let me know as soon as you get the results" She directed her last words at the Chief._

"_Of course" He agreed "Yang, Stevens" He motioned over the residents. Once they were out of earshot he spoke softly _

"_Dr. Robbins has undergone a considerable amount of stress today and I'm worried about the infants physical state, so Stevens you're going to stay with her and keep her posted on Dr. Torres …and-and try not to aggravate her" Derek instructed the tall blonde. _

"_Do not stress out the very irritated and very pregnant woman, great…got it" Izzie replied with an evident strain to her voice despite her beaming smile. _

"_Baby duty" Cristina coughed while mumbling under her breath, eliciting a spiteful glare from the taller resident._

"_…Dr. Torres has also been through hell today so keep her happy, anything she wants within reason, she gets, understood?" Derek ordered, a small lopsided smile crossing his features. _

"_Keep the very irritated and very bitchy woman happy…got it" Cristina stated dryly, not looking forward to babysitting her moody friend. _

"_Baby duty" Izzie mumbled under her breath as she handed over Callie's chart to the shorter resident; Izzie couldn't quite control the satisfied smile that graced her features at seeing her friend's murderous stare. _

Okay, I decided to stop here cause there are some things I still need to figure out for the next part. I would love to know what you think. And I'll be updating soon I promise.

thnx again for reading!


End file.
